Sometimes Things Do Change
by VanillaBean147
Summary: Last Chapter! Complete. Draco wants Harry. He knows he can't have him. But when his desire gets the best of him and he gets a glimspe of what having Harry could be like,things change. Draco's going to have Harry now,no matter what he has to do.
1. Chapter 1 H

**Summary: Different summary. same story. Draco wants Harry. But can't have him. One day, something happens to change this and Draco decides to make Harry his.**

**Pairing: Draco/ Harry, Temporary Harry/ Ginny,Hermione/Ron.**

**Rating: for now pg, maybe pg-13. **

**Disclaimer: I do not have any legal rights to Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other characters in this story. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?**

**An: I will post Harry's perspective, then Draco's. So far I have about two chapters done. I will be posting Harry's version about every week, then Draco's few day's later, as long as I keep up. As always I'm dreadfully sorry for the mistakes. **

_**Sometimes Things Do Change**_

**Chapter one: Stupid Snape (Harry's version)**

Harry was running down the corridor trying to do up his tie and keep his bag from slipping off his shoulder, while simultaneously trying not to think about long he was going to have detention for going to Snape's class almost thirty minutes late. Harry skidded as he raced around another corner, finally arriving in the Dungeons.

'_Great, only a few more minutes of running till I'm there_', he thought sarcastically. Harry was in a fowl mood and was beginning to curse anything he could think of.

' _Stupid castle, with it's long halls and trick stairs. What's the point of moving stairs, anyway. And_ _Stupid Snape. With his stupid nose, and potions, and long pointless essays.._' Harry halted at the last thought, suddenly remembering he had forgotten to finish his essay on the healing potion. He rolled his eyes and dropped his head in frustration. Why did type of stuff always happen?

As he was standing in the corridor trying to catch his breath, Harry fleetingly wished he knew how to time travel. If he did, he defiantly would go back and slap his past self in the head when he made the decision to abandon his essay and play chess with Ron.

" Perfect" he said with a heavy sigh. He was shifting his weight from side to side as he debated his choices.

On one hand, he could go on to class without his essay only partly finished and get detention for that on top of being late. On the other, he could finish the essay now, as quickly as he could and be a little more late to class. On the third hand, he could forget about Snape and his dumb essay and go back to his dormitory to sleep some more.

While the last option sounded the most appealing, Harry chose the second. He figured he was already in trouble for being late and he really didn't want to add not having his essay completed to the list. No reason to piss Snape off more.

Harry reached into his bag, pulled out a parchment, along with a quill, then walked over to the wall. He placed his parchment onto the stone wall and held it there with his left hand, as he gripped the quill with his right.

As Harry read the last line of his essay trying to pick-up where he left off, he felt someone move behind him. Harry stayed still as he frowned, un-sure of what was happening.

All of the sudden there were a pair of hands on his hips. Harry tensed up, caught off guard. He didn't even have time to reach for his wand, before his assailant inched their upper body closer and gently blew on Harry's neck, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

Harry tried to think who it could be. Who would touch him so intimately like this? He racked his brain searching for an answer and then almost laughed when he found it.

Instead of laughing though, Harry let out a sigh of relief. He knew who it was. Ginny. Harry smiled and relaxed a little more at this thought.

He stayed still, as he was waited, wondering what his girlfriend had planned. All they've done so far was make-out a few times and never in such public places.

How did she even find him? And why wasn't she in class? Harry wanted to voice his questions, but when he thought about it more, he quickly shut his mouth.

He didn't want to ruin this. It was already a lot more interesting then when they kissed. Maybe he should just calm down and let her take control.

Harry couldn't help the thrill that ran through him. The excitement caused by the fact that someone could walk by and catch them at any moment was only enhanced at the thought of letting someone else be in control.

Harry waited anxiously for the next move.

He didn't have to wait long, as the hands on his waist migrated slowly up his side, feeling the bumps of his ribs, then went to his shoulders and back down again, sending another shiver through Harry.

When the hands came back to his hips Harry felt the fingers dig into him as a pair of wet, warm lips lean closer to his neck. They hovered for a moment and Harry felt a shock go through him as the soft breath hit his neck.

He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. The lips made full contact and started kissing. They lifted only to blow on his hot skin once more. It was light and soft, tickling Harry as it moved hair across his neck.

Harry thought he was going to go mad from the sensations. The lips continued driving him crazy, by placing soft butterfly kisses on his neck.

When Harry felt the hands on his hips begin to shake, he had enough thought left to wonder what was the matter. He was about to ask what was wrong. But before he found his voice the delicate kisses disappear.

Without warning Harry felt teeth bite down on his shoulder. Harry, not ready for it, dropped his parchment and quill. As the quill clattered to the floor, Harry thought how surprising it was he had been holding them the entire time.

Then the lips began sucking on his neck, before a tongue swept across his skin and Harry had a hard time thinking about anything. All he was aware of was the strangle tingle in his stomach that shot down to his groin every time he felt the tongue on his neck.

Harry's knees went weak and he had a sudden urge to touch the person behind him. He tried to turn around but the hands on his hips gripped harder and Harry suddenly found his face pressed against the cold wall. A disturbing thought came to Harry and he felt panic rise up in him.

Ginny wasn't that strong. In fact, now that Harry thought about it this person seemed taller then Ginny, too. And much more brave then her. The only time's they had made- out Harry was always the one to initiate it.

She had acted almost as if she didn't want to be there, or as if it was some chore to kiss him. And she never went to him first. Not like this. Which was part of the reason Harry was so easily lured. Maybe if she was more attentive...

' _Now's not exactly the time to be analyzing your relationships'_ a voice in his head reprimanded him.

But Harry didn't need reminding, because at that moment the person behind him went back to his neck. Who ever it was sure knew what they were doing, because Harry nearly forgot about his previous concerns and melted completely. Almost

However, now that Harry knew it wasn't Ginny, or at least had his suspicions, he wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Something inside him was telling him to just shut-up and let it happen.

But another something wasn't letting him relax. Or maybe it was Ginny and he was panicking for no reason. Who else could it be? He decided there was only one way he would know for sure.

" Ginny?" he called out, surprise at how hard it was to get out just one word.

The lips on his neck froze, then pulled away completely, followed by the hands on his hips. Harry pushed down the cold feeling that took their place as he waited.

He could feel the person still standing behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to turn around and face them. Based on their actions when he called Ginny's name it probably wasn't her. Which left Harry with the cold knowledge that he had no idea who it was.

Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe some one mistook him for their boyfriend and just now realized it. Maybe they were embarrassed about it.

'_Then why are they standing there still? And not saying anything?._' Harry's voice questioned.

As Harry thought of an answer, the person behind him moved and Harry tensed up with out thinking. But the person only moved away. Harry made sure he could no longer hear the foot steps before he finally turned around.

He shakily let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and stepped away from the wall, kicking his bag in the process. Harry looked down and with a sigh picked up his potions essay and quill. There was no way he could going to finish his essay now.

He had a million different questions on his mind. Among the top where: Of course who was the person?, Also was, why did Harry get the feeling it wasn't a girl? But most important was why didn't it bother Harry as much as he thought it should?

**An: Sorry for the shortness. I was going to wait to post the next part, but I want to see if you like the idea of different versions. So, next up we see what Draco was thinking. Yes, it was Draco. sorry if I spoiled it but you do know you're reading a Harry/Draco story, Right? Who else was it going to be.**


	2. Chapter 1 D

**_ Sometimes Things Do Change_**

**Chapter One: Stupid Snape (Draco's version)**

Draco was exhausted. He had stayed up all night listening to Blaise go on about some girl, very rudely keeping Draco from his beauty sleep. Draco listened for the first ten minutes, being the good friend he was.

But after that he had trouble concentrating on what his friend was saying. And after a few hours he stopped feigning interest altogether. At one point he even went so far as to close the curtain around his bed, hoping the babbling Slytherin would take the not so subtle hint. However, Blaise just saw that as a sign to speak louder.

Draco finally dozed off, some time around three in the morning, bringing his hours of beauty sleep to a grand total of four. Barley enough to do any restoring. So when Draco walked into his fist class of the morning, potions, he was in no mood for a repeat of Blaise's incessant rambling.

Draco had managed to avoid him all morning and wasn't going to get stuck listening to his drabble all potions class. So he promptly sat down in the first available seat he saw when he entered the room. To his unfortunate luck, the seat happened to be next to none other then Neville Longbottom.

When Draco realized his mistake he quickly moved to correct it, but before he got a chance Snape walked in commanding attention with his cold stare.

Draco sat back down, leaning into the chair with a sigh. When Snape announced to the class that they would be working with partners today Draco almost shouted out loud.

But one look at Snape changed his mind. He shut his mouth and gave Longbottom the most evil snare he could manage. But to Draco's disappointment Longbottom didn't back down. Annoyed, Draco snapped at him.

" Well, go get the ingredients, then." Neville didn't argue, but it still wasn't the reaction Draco wanted. As Neville walked away to gather the ingredients, Draco tried to console himself, blaming his tiredness for the lack of reaction from Longbottom.

_What was Snape thinking? _Draco thought, frowning. He saw Draco was sitting with the bumbling Gryffindor, and yet he still made them work together. Draco was used to getting his way. Snape always treated the Slytherins better then every one else. _Stupid Snape_.

Longbottom's arrival brought Draco out of his resenting thoughts. He watched as Neville set the ingredients down and in the process spilled a bottle of red gooey... something all over the desk. Draco only just managed to avoid getting covered in it, by jumping on of his seat.

" You idiot!" Draco accused at Neville, satisfied when he cringed slightly.

" Sorry, Malfoy", he mumbled as he cleaned up the mess. Draco watched as he fumbled with the cloth. The pleading look Draco shoot at in Snape's direction was ignored by the potions master.

Draco finally resigned to his horrible fate and spoke to Neville as he came back from the sink.

" Just sit there and don't touch anything. I'd rather not be blown up today" Draco sneered, looking down at the boy. Neville looked like he was going to protest, but decided against it, figuring if Malfoy did all the work maybe he might get a decent grade this time.

All was going well until the consequence of Draco's lack of sleep finally caught up with him. He was supposed to add two dashes of Hornsbale, but instead he added three. The reaction was instant.

The cauldron bubbled, then hissed, then exploded Black sludge all over the shocked Slytherin. Neville had gotten a safe distance when the bubbling started. He'd had enough experience to know when something went wrong with a potion.

Draco took a moment before he could comprehend what took place. He blinked as he slowly wiped some of the potion out of his previously perfect hair.

" Mister Malfoy, Can you tell me what exactly happened here?"

Draco looked up, coming out of his stupor, to find an angry Snape glaring at him. Draco cleared his throat, trying to come up with some explanation. He straightened in his seat, trying to look dignified, despite the slim dripping down his face.

A desperate glance in Longbottom's direction told him he wasn't getting any help from him, not that Draco was surprised.

Apparently Snape decided he didn't need to wait for Draco's answer, because he spoke before the blonde had a chance to come up with anything.

" Never mind. I think I can guess what happened." He looked at the mess on the table and the caldron and gave Draco a small sneer.

"How disappointing. I expected something like this from Longbottom, but not you Mister Malfoy". Snape said in a condescending drawl.

He surveyed Draco, looking him up and down, then with a flick of his wrist he preformed a spell, removing the sludge from Draco.

" Go to the nurse and make sure you didn't do any permanent damage." he said waving his hand dismissingly, before turning his back to Draco with a swish of his robes. Draco had no choice but to gather his bag and leave the class room.

He stormed down the hall furious with him self. And furious with Snape. He was upset by his own incompetence. He had the worst potions student in the history of Horwarts as his partner and he couldn't even blame the mistake on him.And Snape had not made the situation any better.

_Idiotic Snape. Who does he think he is? Treating me like that? How dare he! He should be fired for his lack of respect. When my Father hears about his..." _Draco's thoughts continued in that fashion as he walked down the hall. And until he heard some one else's voice.

" Perfect" the voice muttered, then sighed. Draco moved his back to the wall and slowly crept up to the corner in front of him. He curiously poked his head out, being extra careful in case to person was watching.

But Draco didn't need to worry about being seen, because the person, who happened to be Harry Potter, was standing in the middle of the corner completely oblivious to the world around him.

Draco was a little surprised to find him there. He had noticed the boy wonder's absence from class, but he assumed he had been sent on a mission or had a special meeting with Dumbldore. He certainly didn't expect him to be standing in the middle of the corridor during class time.

Draco had also been slightly concerned at his absence. At the beginning of the year he came to an earth shattering realization. He had _feelings_ for Harry Potter. His enemy, his foe, the person he had come to love tormenting.

And not the feelings one would expect one enemy to feel for another. No, he had to develop, want to hold your hand, know how your day went, want to find an empty broom closet?, feelings.

Feelings that never seemed to go away, only grow stronger. Feelings he knew would never be returned, leaving him with even more feelings. Only these were resentment and anger. He wanted some one he could never have.

He had to endure watching Potter prance around the castle looking absolutely irresistible. Looking that good should be illegal in Draco's opinion. Harry seemed to taunting him, always near, but never attainable. It drove Draco insane. Harry was his enemy and that would never change.

With a shake of his head, Draco brought him self out of his thoughts.

He continued watching as Harry dug into his bag and pulled out a quill and parchment. Draco wondered if Harry had finally lost his mind as he watched him walk over to the walland hold the parchment to it.

_What is he doing? _Draco thought, about to voice the question and bring attention to himself. But suddenly got a better idea.He moved quickly and stood directly behind Harry.

Draco was planning to say something witty and clever, insulting the boy in front of him and hopefully frighten him. But when he actually got there his mind changed the rules mid-game.

Suddenly, Draco couldn't think properly. His previous thoughts of attack were replaced with thoughts of what it was that made Harry smelled so divine.

Draco found his hands move to Harry's hips, un- able to resist taking advantage of having him so near. He was so tempting. With out thinking ,Draco blew lightly on Harry's neck.

Draco felt something in him ignite when Harry shivered. But he forced himself to stay still, waiting for Harry to push him away. As he waited, his mind was thinking of a good insult he could use when Harry turned around. He was preparing himself for fight, an argument, something.

What he wasn't prepared for was to feel Harry relax beneath his touch. But again Draco wasn't about to let this opportunity slip out of his hands. He shifted his hands, stroking Harry's sides, in complete awe of having Harry so near.

Harry let out another shiver. Draco wanted to take in every moment. He was memorizing the feel of Harry. Sure that any minute he would pull away.

When his hands returned to their original place he squeezed them tightly. Wanting to make sure it was real happening.

Draco brought his face down to the perfect looking skin, letting out a breath as he did so. He hesitated slightly, but when Harry sighed and let his head fall back Draco threw all cation to the wind. He attached his lips to the soft neck, tasting the dark haired teen.

He drew back with a smirk and blew on Harry's neck again. Then he continued kissing. He could feel himself getting excited, wanting to move close to Harry, but he still held himself back.

Draco still didn't allow himself to believe this was happening. He was actually touching Harry. It was remarkable, and so much better then he imagined. Draco's feelings were overwhelming. He could feel his hands start to shake.

Draco nearly pulled backed, shocked at his strong reaction. But he felt a change in Harry and was afraid he was going to do something stupid, like try to speak and ruin the moment.

Draco was not ready for it to end yet. He stopped holding back, figuring if this was all he got he was going to make it count.

Draco bit, none to gentle, on Harry's neck. Some where in the background he heard the quill Harry had been holding drop, but didn't pay much attention to it as he began sucking on Harry's neck.

He stuck his tongue out, tracing the line of Harry's neck. He tasted salt and something he could only define as 'Harry' flavor. Draco marveled at how lucky he was. He was enjoying listening to Harry's breath deepen. He could have continued his actions all day. Draco was loving his Harry induced bliss.

When Draco felt Harry try to turn in his arms, he felt fear take over. He didn't want Harry to turn around. He wasn't sure what Harry was thinking, but Draco doubted it was any where close to what was actually happening. He was dreading the moment when Harry turn and everything was spoiled.

Before he knew it, he had Harry up against the wall, not noticing as his chest pressed Harry's back until it was already there. He pulled back quickly and moved his lips back to Harry's neck. Trying to make Harry understand through his desperate kisses. He wanted Harry to just give in.

He felt Harry relax more then he had previously, but he could tell Harry had something on his mind. Draco knew Harry wasn't going to give in, so his kisses turned frantic, getting in as much as he could before something ended it.

That something came in the form of Harry's next word.

" Ginny?"

Draco's moment was shattered. With a large amount of strength and even more regret Draco stopped his lips moving on Harry's neck.

_Took him long enough to figure it out._ Draco thought sarcastically. He wondered what Harry had been thinking the whole time. What he was telling himself as Draco touched him, kissed him.

He knew Harry wasn't thinking about him, but he still couldn't deny the twinge of pain that came with Harry's words.

_So he thought it was the redheaded bint_. _As if she would ever do something like this_. Draco thought with obvious distaste.

Draco knew he had to give in to reality. He pulled away, but still stood behind Harry, not ready to leave him just yet.

They both stood still and Draco wondered what was going through Harry's mind. He wasn't saying anything or turning around. And Draco didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. So he reached out, intending to touch Harry, but he saw Harry go stiff.

Not wanting to experience rejection for a second time, Draco turned and left. For the first time not caring if Harry decided to twist around. He marched straight to the his room, forgetting all about the nurse.

He needed to do some serious thinking. Everything about his relationship with Harry changed. Whether Harry knew it or not.

Before Draco's feelings were manageable. He'd grew used to admiring from a far and taking care of any problems that might have 'popped up' as a consequence. He could only ever imagine Harry's responses.

But now Draco had a taste of Harry and he wasn't sure pretending was enough anymore. Not when he knew what the real thing was like. Not when he wanted the real thing now more then ever.

**An: Ok, next up Harry's version of chapter two. Please review. I need motivation to continue with the rest. Review.**


	3. Chapter 2 H

**Disclaimer: same as before.**

**An: Thank you some much for the reviews. You guys are awesome. Okay, now you all know it's Draco, but remember Harry doesn't. **

_**Sometimes things do change**_

**Chapter Two: No Regrets ( Harry's version)**

Harry was most defiantly certain is was _not _Ginny during the incident in the corridor. Now that the initial shock wore off and he thought about it more, he remembered more. It was just little things, like how the person's hands were too large to be Ginny's.

Harry felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he remembered the firm grip on his hips. Of course, the heat might also have something to do with the fact that the hands most likely belonged to a boy.

Harry came to that conclusion as remembered when the person pushed him against the wall. He was sure the body pressed against his back. It was only for a moment but Harry was confident he felt a strong firm chest rather then a girl's curves.

The second thing that made Harry sure it wasn't her, was later that day at lunch Ginny had told him all about her Herbology class.

Well, all about the latest gossip she heard during Herbology class. At any rate, she was in Herbology class, which Harry knew she had in the morning. During the same time as his Potions class.

While she talked, he watched carefully for any sign she was lying. But he found none. So, he had settled back and listened to her stories, enjoying his lunch. He hadn't worried about it since then.

--

Sometime next week Harry found himself bored and alone at breakfast. Ginny came down stairs with him, but had kissed him goodbye a short time later, saying she had to meet her friend in the library to work on their project and she would see him at lunch.

Harry smiled and waved goodbye, but he couldn't help the lonely feeling that filled him when she was finally out of sight. Harry was suddenly very aware he was all by himself.

Ron and Hermione, the newly formed couple, were off doing couple things, taking advantage of the sunny Saturday.

They were sweet together and Harry was happy for them, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. He wished he and Ginny could spend the day together.

Harry wasn't usually so solemn, but it was Saturday and he was all alone. There were only a couple of second years at Harry's table. Every one else was up in bed still or already doing what they're going to for the day. That included his friends. Harry sighed ad looked around the Great Hall.

He noticed the other house tables were as bare as his. The Ravenclaws had the most number of students, with a total of ten. The Hufflepuffs had three students, but they were already standing up and gathering their things.

As they made their way to the doors Harry let his eyes travel to the Slytherin table. There was a small group of people at the end and one lonely figure in the center.

As Harry looked closer he realized the figure was Malfoy. He was a bit surprised when he looked to Malfoy's face and found him staring back.

He wasn't sure why it un-nerved him so much. But it might have had something to do with the fact that Malfoy's eyes were filled with fury. He was practically seething and he seemed to be aiming it all in Harry's direction.

'_Why does he look so pissed? I didn't even do anything _' Harry wondered.

He decided it was best to leave Malfoy to what-ever thoughts were making him so angry. He didn't want to start a fight or anything. Lately the littlest things set Malfoy off.

Harry turned his gaze to the ceiling. It seemed like a nice day. Maybe he would go outside and take advantage of it.

As Harry stood up he couldn't stop himself from shooting one more glance in Malfoy's direction. He was caught of guard by what he saw. Malfoy seemed to have calmed down. A lot. In fact he almost had a smile on his face.

' _That was fast_' Harry noted as he walked out of the Great Hall.

Still thinking about Malfoy, Harry made his way down the corridor. He couldn't help but think about their recent arguments. They had never gotten along, but Malfoy's hatred for Harry seemed to have tripled this year.

It was like Malfoy was around every corner waiting to jump out with a new insult. Harry knew he had a temper, but Malfoy's comments always made his blood boil. He couldn't ever just let anything go. Neither of them could, really.

Harry was so caught up in his own world he did not register the hands pulling him inside a room or the slamming of the door, until he was standing in the middle of said room.

The first thing Harry did register was that the room was pitch black. The second thing was, he was not alone in the room.

He could hear someone breathing and the soft shuffle of their feet as they, presumably, moved closer. Harry couldn't be sure though, he couldn't see a thing.

He reached for his wand only to find it wasn't in his pocket. He was fighting away his panic, but was quickly losing the battle. Harry swallowed, thinking of his options of escape.

The person moved and Harry could feel them standing a few inches away. Harry was about to rush them, hopefully knock them down and get to the door, when the person decreased the size of the gap between, yet again.

This time they were so close he could feel the heat coming of the body in front of him. Harry's heart started racing, but he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or excitement.

There was a quick movement and Harry had to suppress a shudder as the persons head fell into the crock of his neck. Harry froze, but didn't pull away.

The person began nuzzling Harry, inhaling deeply as their arms came to rest on Harry's waist. Harry moved his head slightly to the right, unconsciously giving the other more access to his neck. It felt strange to Harry, having someone almost clinging to him.

Their body's still weren't in full contact and it was confusing Harry, among other things. He still wasn't positive if it was a boy or a girl. It still might be Ginny, for all Harry knew.

The confidence he had earlier, when he was sure it wasn't her, was gone. Doubt took it's place. _But who else could it be?_ Maybe it was just denial of the situation. What-ever the reason, Harry felt he had to know.

" Ginny?" he questioned, hesitantly. He almost regretting saying it as he remembered the lose of contact from last time.

There was a low growl from the throat pressed against Harry, as he was shoved into a wall behind him. A body pressed firmly against his, holding him in place, quelling any further questions Harry had. It was defiantly a boy.

Harry didn't get a chance to process this information however, because the boy once again pressed his face into Harry's neck. And same as before, he inhaled deeply, this time letting out a sigh afterwards.

He flicked his tongue out to lick Harry's collarbone, then preceded to drop kisses all along the base of Harry's throat. While his hands traveled up and under Harry's shirt, to the small of his back, where he rested them, tracing patterns with his fingers.

Harry gasped at the feel of the boy's hands on his skin. He was trying to make sense of this, but the boy was making it exceedingly difficult. Harry tried anyway.

" So... if you're not Gi.." But Harry never got to finish, as the boy interrupted him. He growled a second time and bit Harry's neck. This time however, he clarified his meaning with some words.

"Don't... She doesn't matter... Nobody matters," he mumbled as he kissed the same spot he bit earlier.

"... Just us. " The boy said.

Harry felt the words go straight through him. He didn't even think about trying to figure out if he recognized the voice. There was something in the boy's tone that made Harry want to listen.

The boy's voice was soothing and charismatic. Harry's body was ready to give in to this seductive stranger, but his brain was still trying to argue.

" She's my, ahhh..." He couldn't get the words out, instead a heated moan escaped, as the boy found the sensitive spot behind Harry's ear.

Harry's moan seemed to encourage the boy because next thing he knew the boy was licking and sucking at Harry like he was his new favorite snack. Harry was left with the impression he was being devoured.

The boy nibbled his ear and traced it with his tongue. After a sharp in take of breath Harry tried once more to explain.

"I'm her... boyfriend" Harry managed.

The other boy's reaction was instant. He moved his hands form Harry's back to get a stronger grip on his hips. His fingers dig deep as he pulled Harry to him so their groins came into contact.

He groaned, at the feel of having Harry pressed against him. He leaned down and whispered hotly in Harry's ear.

" You're _mine._ "

For emphasizes he accompanied his words with a sharp thrust. Harry's head fell on his shoulder and the boy could feel Harry's moan vibrating his ear. It left him wanting more.

While Harry couldn't deny that it felt good, alright, _incredible_, something was still nagging him. Some voice in the back of his head asking him to think about this.

Harry felt insecure. Not only had he never done this before, but he didn't even know this person. Or maybe he did.

But that's the point, he didn't know. Harry placed his hands on the other boy's with every intention of prying them off his waist. But when he reached down the boy laced their fingers together. And ground his hips to Harry's once more.

Harry knew right then he was lost. He couldn't stop now. It didn't matter if he knew who this boy was or not. It didn't matter if he was entirely ready. This felt incredible and he was too deep in it.

All the sudden, the other boy stopped moving. He released Harry's waist and moved back, but didn't let go of his hands. Harry was left panting and squinting into the darkness, trying to find a reason they stopped.

He was starting to get nervous when the boy brought Harry's hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it. Harry felt goose bump spread over his arm. Now he was glade the room was dark because he also felt heat rise to his cheeks.

However, it also made Harry even more confused then before. Why did they stop? They were both breathing heavily and Harry had felt the other boy's erection, obviously he wanted this.

The boy seemed to sense Harry's doubt's because he squeeze the hand he had not let go of yet.

The boy opened his mouth to explain. But he was un-sure what the right thing to say was. Was there even a right thing to say for this situation? He closed his mouth trying to figure it out.

Harry was feeling increasingly nervous as the time went by and the boy stayed quiet.

" What are you doing?" Harry questioned, finally getting tired of waiting.

" I don't know, " came the whispered reply.

" I want you," The boy continued. And Harry couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through him at those words.

" But... not like this." He reached his hand out and touched Harry's cheek. More sure of what to say.

" I don't want you to regret this." He said sincerely.

The silence was deafening and the boy wished desperately there was light in the room so he could see Harry's face. Maybe he could tell what was running through his mind.

The silence was becoming too much for him. Suddenly, feeling things were getting a little too serious, the boy went back to what he knew.

He moved his fingers, feeling Harry's soft skin underneath them. He trailed his index finger from Harry's cheek down to the corner of his lips.

Harry twitched before the hand moved so it was cupping his whole face, the boy's thumb caressing Harry's cheekbone. He leaned in so their mouths were inches apart and Harry could feel the breath ghost over his lips.

" Can I kiss you, Harry?" the boy asked.

There was a loud crashing noise and both boys jumped apart, their hearts racing. Harry's because he was convinced that noise was someone coming to demand to know just what it was he was doing.

The boy's, because he was afraid the door would open and Harry would see his face. Even though no one came bursting through the door, they both were shocked back to reality.

" I should go" The boy said, not wanting to take any risks. He stepped closer to Harry as he pulled a wand out of his pocket.

" Sorry, I couldn't risk you hexing me." he said smirking, as he handed Harry's wand back to him. Then he turned and walked out the door.

Harry was ready to follow him and find out who he was, but stopped as he reached the door. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. What if was some one horrible? Or a teacher or something? Harry shivered, shaking the thought away.

He decided he didn't need to know. Harry stayed in the room for five minutes, before he found the door and left.

**An: What do think?** **Want more? Draco's version should be up soon. Review please. **


	4. Chapter 2 D

**An: Thank you for the reviews. So sorry for the lateness. I planned to update sooner, but I had some unexpected things keeping me busy.**

**Sometimes Things Do Change**

**Chapter Two: No Regrets ( Draco's version)**

Draco was frustrated. He had been busy all week, and he didn't get a chance to make any advancements on his Harry situation. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to do about it yet. He had planned to make a plan to get Harry. There were a few things he knew he had to work on.

One was the fact that Harry hated him. He knew he wasn't helping anything by fighting with Harry every chance he got, but he was getting more and more angry at the situation with every passing day. Another problem was Harry's ' girlfriend'.

Draco really wanted to get Harry away from that redheaded harpy. It pissed him off to no end when ever he saw them together. He always sent death glares at her, hoping she would just drop dead, but to his disappointment she never did. He would have to come up with another way to get rid of her.

Draco let his eyes roam over the Great Hall, noting how big and gloomy it looked when it was empty. But Draco liked the lack of people. He knew it would give him a perfect view of the table he found himself staring at more then he wanted to, hoping for a glimpse of his delectable brunette.

As if on cue, Harry walked through the doors and made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

Draco couldn't help the feeling of annoyance at the sight of the she- weasel. It seemed they were alone, lacking their usual posse of Granger and Weasel.

Draco frowned, his mood quickly going south. At least with them around Ginny's un-wanted presence was some what more bearable.

But now with no buffer, and only those two to look at , Draco had no choice but to notice every detail about her. Every move closer to Harry, every fake laugh, every touch between them. Draco felt himself grow nauseous. He didn't what to watch, but couldn't tear his eyes away.

After what seemed like an eternity, she moved to stand up, seemingly ready to leave Harry there all alone, allowing Draco to stare at him, whore-free. Draco thought his luck had finally turned around.

But when she leaned down and put her disgusting lips on his Harry's, Draco's fists curled and his jaw clenched. How dare she kiss him.

Draco's anger didn't disappear with the sight of the redhead, though. It only grew. How could Harry still touch her after what happened between them? At the very least he knew it wasn't her. He _had_ to know. And yet, he still was with her.

Draco glared at Harry willing him to look up. He wanted Harry to show some sign that he remembered what happened in the corridor. Draco noticed Harry's eyes begin to travel across each table.

Finally. Now he could show Harry how he felt. Even if Harry wasn't going to know why. But just before Harry's eyes met his, a group of Hufflepuff's got in their way. Draco almost burst with anger.

_Move, you idiotic buffoons. _Draco held his breath, waiting for them to move_. _

When Harry's eyes met his, Draco saw the surprise in them. Inside Draco was screaming at Harry for forgetting him already. It had only been a few days, and he was already making out with the fire head slut. It only added to Draco's sour mood when Harry looked away. Draco let out a breath.

Suddenly inspiration hit him. If the other day was so easy to forget, maybe he would just have to try harder. Draco relaxed forming a plan in his head. A smile formed on his face as he thought of all the possibilities.

Harry was going to forget some one alright, but it wasn't going to be him. No, Draco would make sure Harry forget the redhead's touch if he had anything to say about it.

He got up quickly, exiting just after Harry. He made certain that Harry didn't see him as he followed behind him. Once he was sure of where Harry was headed, Draco doubled back and took a short cut so he was in front of Harry.

Draco slipped into a room and spelled the lights out. He still wasn't ready for Harry to see him. Draco crouched down waiting for Harry to walk by. When he did, Draco moved quickly not giving Harry a chance to think.

He effectively grabbed Harry's wand, pulled him into the room, and shut the door behind them. Draco smirked as he moved closer to Harry. He stopped a few inches away enjoying the heavenly smell that wafted up into his face.

_Why the fuck does he always smell so good?_ Was Draco's only thought before he dove his head into Harry neck, burring his face, rubbing his nose against Harry's skin. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he brought his hands to Harry's waist.

_God, it feels so good just to be touching him_. Draco never wanted to move. He could die right now and he wouldn't regret a thing. But once more, his moment was broken at Harry's words.

" Ginny?"

Draco saw red. He barley registered the growl from his throat as he slammed Harry into the wall, smashing his own body to Harry's.

Draco nearly collapsed at the sensation of Harry's chest pressed against his. Every thing he did felt even more incredible then the action before it. He couldn't resist taking one more deep breath of Harry's sent.

Remembering his mission, Draco, flicked his tongue out before he placed tiny kisses as he moved down Harry's neck. He had the urge to touch more of Harry. He slide his hands up Harry's shirt to his back.

He continued placing kisses on him as he moved his fingers over Harry's soft, cool skin. The sound of Harry's gasps drove Draco wild.

His plan was to make Harry forget all about the littlest weasel, and Draco thought he was doing a pretty good job. That was until Harry spoke again.

" So... if you're not Gi.." But Draco didn't want Harry to finish. He growled low as he bit down on the spot he was kissing. Harry was here with him, but he kept thinking about that stupid bint. Draco too intoxicated by Harry to fully comprehend his next words.

"Don't... She doesn't matter... Nobody matters," Draco knew he was babbling but he didn't care. He needed to make Harry see how special this was. And that it was between _them_. Not her. She had no business being on Harry's mind now.

"... Just us. " Draco was positive he never would have said anything so trite, had this been any one but Harry, or he had been in his right mind. But he never was when it came to Harry.

Draco wanted to erase every memory of her from Harry's mind. He moved his lips up to Harry's ear.

" She's my, ahhh..." , But Draco cut him off by causing him to moan. Draco was certain he had never heard a more beautiful sound. It never crossed his mind that he would hear that sound come from Harry, but now that he had he wanted to hear it over and over again.

He kissed Harry in a frenzy. Soaking in the heat coming off his body.

Draco slowed his kisses and bit Harry's ear, before dragging his tongue across it. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Harry, but Draco's delight was smothered when Harry spoke.

"I'm her... boyfriend" Harry managed.

Draco was getting fed up with Harry's arguing. He moved his hands to Harry's waist so he had a better grip when he pull Harry to him. He couldn't stop his groan. It felt so incredible having Harry pressed against him. He leaned down and whispered hotly in Harry's ear.

" You're _mine_. "

.Draco had been angry at Harry's insistent reminder of the girl. But upon feeling Harry was as hard as him, Draco found he didn't care so much any more. He thrust once more, fast and hard, causing Harry to moan this time.

Draco was in heaven. He was absolutely sure that there was nothing that could be better then this. Harry's ragged breath was in his ear sending delicious shivers through him.

He vowed right then he would do anything to hear that noise again. This was the most intense experience he'd ever had. Knowing it was him making Harry feel like this. Make those noises for him. He wanted to be the only one Harry made that noise for.

When Harry's hands reached his Draco was startled. But he quickly recovered, lacing their fingers togther, aware of the warmth that spread though him as he did so. He ground into Harry once more.

But something was wrong. Draco could feel it. Harry was... hesitant. And Draco wondered if he had ever even done this before. Now that he thought about it Harry wasn't even touching him, save his hands.

He seemed un-sure of what to do with him self. Draco was enjoying it, but Harry wasn't fully participating.

And it was only then that Draco realized he didn't want Harry like this. He didn't want to force Harry. Draco, with much difficulty, stopped. He pulled back and let go of Harry's waist. He kept a hold on Harry's hands however, knowing Harry might try to pull away.

Draco stood for a moment trying to catch his breath, and having to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing. He was still painfully hard, but tried to calm himself for Harry's sake.

He could feel Harry fidget and brought his hand to his lips. Draco place a gentle kiss on it, as he imagined the blush on Harry's face.

He was trying to reassure him, but he got the feeling it wasn't working. He squeezed the hand and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Draco closed his mouth, with a frown thinking of what he wanted to say.

He didn't want to rush Harry, he knew that. He could tell this was much further then he had ever gone and was afraid his own lust would scare Harry away. He defiantly did not want that. Nor did he want Harry to regret this. He decided it would be best to take things slower. But how was he supposed to tell Harry all this?

Draco felt a pang of urgency. He was aware he had to saw something soon.

" What are you doing?" Harry questioned, finally getting tired of waiting.

" I don't know. " Draco whispered.

Draco wasn't sure what Harry was referring to, but it seemed like a perfect answer to all the possibilities. But he knew it wasn't enough for Harry so he continued, trying to express his earlier thoughts.

" I want you" Obvious, yes. But Draco felt it needed to be said.

" But... not like this." he reached his hand out and touched Harry's cheek. More sure of what to say.

" I don't want you to regret this." And he really meant it.

Draco was getting uncomfortable with the silence and his hand was burning where it was still touching Harry's face. He moved it, allowing his fingers to roam over Harry's skin. He leaned in, with every intention of taking a kiss, but he stopped just before he reached his destination.

He didn't want to _take_ a kiss. He wanted Harry to give him one. He would take things slow. Let Harry decide how far things went.

" Can I kiss you, Harry?"

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the crash. His heart started beating and he knew their moment was over.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about covering his erection as he walked back to his room. The fright had effectively killed it. Not wanting Harry to see his face, in case the source of the noise decided to enter the room, Draco backed away from Harry.

" I should go" he said having no idea what else to say. He was about to leave when he remembered he still had Harry's wand.

" Sorry, I couldn't risk you hexing me." He said smirking. He handed Harry his wand back, feeling the tingle where their hands met, and pulled back. He had to leave. Just the feel of Harry's hand as he handed his wand back, gave Draco another rush of desire.

He turned and left wanting to get as much distance between them as possible. He had to think of a plan that would make Harry his.

**An: I' m assuming you don't need me to tell you that Harry's version is next. Or that I want you to Review.**


	5. Chapter 3 H

**An: To answer the review, sorry, Ginny going to be around for a few more chapters. But you'll be happy to hear, she doesn't make an appearance in this chapter. Anyway, thanxs for reviewing, Hope you enjoy this.**

**Sometimes Things Do Change**

**Chapter three: Explanations... sort of** **( Harry's version)**

The next morning Harry was extemely nervous as he walked into the Great Hall. His stomach was twisted up and he couldn't stop chewing on his lip. Every person he passed on the way down, he was certain was his 'phantom'. That's what Harry decided to call him, the phantom.

Every time some one smiled at him or even looked at him he couldn't help but wonder if that was him. As he got closer and closer to the Hall his feeling magnified. Who ever it was, he was most likely in there, right now.

As he entered, Harry scanned the room searching for any signs. Not that he was expecting the words, "I spent last night pinning Harry Potter to a wall", to be written on some ones fore head. At least he hoped not.

But maybe he could spot a person acting odd or giving him a look. To Harry's disappointment and relief, every thing seemed to be normal. He looked to each table, hoping to find something more. Just as his eyes reached the Slytherin table Harry was brought out of his search by Ron.

" Huh?..." Harry said turning his attention to Ron. " Sorry, mate. What did you say?"Ron gave him a funny look.

" I asked if you were alright. You've been acting strange all morning" His friend replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. Concern shining in his eyes.

" Ron's right, Harry. Is there something on your mind?" Hermione added, getting close to him so she could check him for signs of fatigue or stress. Harry looked between his friends and wasn't sure what to say. He briefly considered telling them the truth, but dismissed that idea right away.

" No. I'm fine." They both looked at him with doubt on their faces.

" Really. Guys don't worry. Let's eat, yeah?" Harry said, knowing it would get Ron's mind of the subject.

It worked like a charm. His eyes glazed over as he nodded enthusiastically, pulling Hermione to the table. She still looked un- convinced, but she allowed her boyfriend to drag her to the bench without saying anything more.

Harry followed behind them fighting off the guilt trying to surface. He was positive that he made the right choice, but he still didn't like keeping things from his friends. Harry had always told them everything, unless he promised someone he wouldn't, and even then sometimes he told them. They helped him through his problems.

But this time Harry felt like he had to keep his secret. Mostly because it was embarrassing and also he was sure that he cheated on Ginny. Which he knew they, Ron especially, would take issue with. Also, there was the fact that his phantom was a guy.

Up until now Harry had never questioned if he was straight or not. But know he found himself thinking about it. Did this encounter mean he was gay? He was just as excited as the other boy in the room. And when he realized it was a boy he didn't push him away. He sighed, his mind heavy with questions.

But in spite of all that, Harry also felt... special. Harry could tell the other boy really wanted him. He had even told him so. Harry never had any one react like that to him. Cho certainly never did and even Ginny paled in comparison.

Harry never felt more alive then when that boy was pressed against him, touching him. He seemed so intrigued by Harry. Like Harry was the only one in the world.

And Harry was embarrassed at his own reaction. They only shared a few touches. But all it took was those hands on his back and hips and those lips on his neck, to make Harry feel like his skin was on fire. He felt like a new world had opened up to him. And had to admit, he liked it.

He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if the boy hadn't stopped. How much more was there to know, how much more to feel. It was exciting to Harry.

But at the same time he felt nervous and un-sure. Harry was happy the boy had picked up that. He seemed to know Harry was un-comfortable and didn't push.

Harry remembered his words, " _I don't want you to regret this"_. He felt heated, as he thought about the implications. The boy obviously wanted something more to happen and he was willing to wait for it, for him. To make it special. Looking back now Harry could see how right he was. It was better to wait.

A mental shock went through Harry. He shock his head, frowning._ Wait? Wait for what_? He was surprised how easily he excepted the idea of something more happening.

He was actually considering having a next time. He was concerned at how ready he was to forget the fact that he didn't even know who it was, and that he was supposed to be Ginny's boyfriend.

As Ron and Hermione watched, with worried faces, as their friend retreated into his own world again, the first owl of the morning came in. Soon the sound of a hundred wings could be heard overhead, signaling the morning mail delivery. Harry snapped back to reality to find a worried red head and brunette looking at him.

But before anyone could utter a word, Harry felt a sharp pain in his right hand. He looked down to find a brown barn owl staring up at him expectantly. Harry furrowed his brow as he reached down to take the letter off the birds leg.

He held the white envelope in one hand and fed the owl a bit of his bacon with the other. After the bird flew away Harry turned his attention to the letter.

He didn't know who it could be from, but was eager to find out. He ripped the envelope open and pulled out the parchment from within. His eyes widened slightly and a blush covered his cheeks.

" Who's it from Harry?"Ron asked leaning over to try and catch a glimpse of the writing. Harry quickly pulled the parchment out of his sight, shoving it in his bag. He stood up slinging the bag over his shoulder, as he answered Ron.

" No one important, Ron. Don't worry about it. I'll... um...I'll see you guys in class. I forgot something in my room." he turned and walked, away ignoring the questions that erupted from their mouths.

Harry ran to the nearest bathroom, entered the first stall and shut the door. He put the seat down, sat on the lid and placed his bag on his knees.

With a shaky hand he reached into the bag and pulled out the letter. When he first opened it, he'd only gotten a glance, but he knew instantly who it was from. He pulled the letter up to his face and began reading.

_Dear Harry_,

_After last night I felt the need to write to you. I hope this letter can explain some of my actions recently. First, let me apologize. _

_I'm truly sorry for my behavior. I did not wish to push something on you that you were not ready for. I meant what I said last night. I want you. But I am willing to wait, until you're ready, as well as willing._

_I'm actually surprised nothing has happened before this, because I think I've wanted you since I first saw you. Although I only just recently admitted this to myself. _

_At first I was stunned, even a little upset, but I understand things better now. I deeply admire you Harry, all of you. Not for your fame or for being the 'savior' of the wizarding world. _

_But for your integrity, your strength, your loyalty. Those things I get they privilege of seeing every day. The little things that people who never met you, could never understand. _

_The way you treat your friends, or the way you try in your life. You an amazing person. And I am no longer ashamed of my feelings for you. Although, they can be a bit overwhelming at times._

_You have no idea the effect you have on me. The power you have over me. It makes me crazy when you walk past me in the halls. When you're so close, I can almost feel you. I find myself doing anything just to be near you. _

_But, back to the point of this letter. I hope this helps clarifies my actions. I have been holding back my desire for you, for quite some time now. And when I saw in the hall that day, I let it get the best of me. _

_And that leads us to were we are now. I hope you can forgive me. Because it makes me sick to think you are upset. Especially knowing I am the source. Please except my sincerest apology._

_Your always,_

_M._

Harry flipped the letter over searching for a signature or some clue as to who it was from, but he found none. However, he did find some more writing.

_I know your wondering who I am and why I'm keeping it secret, but I'm afraid I can not tell you this. For now, I want you to get to know me. Not my name or what it maybe associated with it. If you want a bit more of an explanation, and if you can ,meet me in the same room at ten. _

Harry let the hand holding the letter fall to his lap. He was utterly shocked by the confessions he just read.

" He _really_ likes me" Harry whispered out loud. It was all he could say.

He was smiling at the things the boy said about him. Harry was overwhelmed with emotion. He walked out of the stall not truly comprehending what was going on. His brain was in overload at the words he just read. Who ever this was had more then just lust on his brain. His feelings were genuine.

Harry was embarrassed by the praise, but at the same time couldn't help but be effected by it. Most people just saw him as a famous wizard. But few people actually said such things about plain old Harry.

Even those who did never made Harry feel as special as the boy did. He wanted Harry, _needed_ him. He had a passion that Harry, admittedly wanting to know more about. He turned to a carving on the wall.

" It would be rude not to show up, right?" He questioned. When he didn't get an answer Harry sighed and walked out of the bathroom. He would go, just to see what the boy wanted. After all the boy just laid out all his feelings out for him. With the fear of rejecting looming over head. It was a brave thing to do and the least Harry could do was meet him.

--

Harry was ready this time. He was standing in the room, which once again was completely dark, waiting for the other boy. During the day Harry had time to think about it some more.

Why shouldn't he do this? Every one his age had some one special. Some one that made them feel... funny. Feel pleasant. Hermione had Ron. His friend Neville had Luna. It was Harry's turn.

Harry outright ignored the fact that this person should be Ginny. He decided that for now he'd give this phantom a chance. He already made him feel so much more then Ginny did.

If it was something Harry felt was worth it, he would break up with Ginny. Again, Harry had to work hard to ignore the voice telling him it wasn't fair to Ginny. But Harry wanted to try this. He was tired of being responsible and in control.

So when the boy walked through the door, a cloak covering his face, Harry barley let him through the door before he jumped him. Both boys were surprised at Harry's eagerness, but got over it quickly enough, when Harry wrapped his arms around the boy, causing them both to shudder at the contact of their upper body's being pressed togther.

Harry found himself moving with ease. Now that they were touching the memories of the night before were flooding his head. All the touches, the sounds, the feelings. Harry tried to recall how the boy kissed his neck as brought his own lips to the boys skin. He felt the boy swallow and his breathing quicken.

Harry liked the idea that he could effect the boy like this. He remember the words from the letter. _You have know idea the power you have over me._ It was true, Harry didn't, but he was beginning to see.

He tentatively stick his tongue out and when the boy moaned Harry gained more confidence, which he used while he licked from the boys jaw to his ear.

When he reached it he started nibbling at it, softly at first, then with a little more pressure. The boys hands reached up and went to Harry's hair, effectively pulling him closer. Harry momentarily lost his concentration when the boy's lower body came into full contact with his.

Harry was a bit embarrassed that he was already getting hard, but the boy moved his hips and Harry quickly forgot his embarrassment. He could feel the boy was as excited as him.

So, it confused Harry when the boy removed his hands from his hair and moved them to his shoulders, pushing Harry back so they had some distance between them.

" As wonderful as that feels. I did come here to talk, " Harry felt the heat rise to his face.

"And if you continue that I won't be responsible for what happens. But, I can grantee it won't involve talking." The boy said.

Harry instantly felt stupid. He was ashamed of how he attacked the other boy. He should have realized that all he wanted to do was talk. He didn't say anything about kissing in the letter.

All he wanted to do was meet. Harry had just assumed. He felt incredibly idiotic and he wanted to hide some where. Harry tried to pull out of the boys arms, wanting to get away, but the boy held him firmly.

" Harry, you idiot. Stop worrying about everything." he said sharply. Harry felt a flash of recognition, but it was gone before he could make any thing of it.

" I meant what I said before. We should go slow. Get to know each other. At least, at first" The boy said in a softer tone.

Harry sighed and stopped struggling in the boys arms. Encouraged, the boy continued.

" So, do you have any questions for me?" He asked. Fifty things came to Harry's mind. He voiced the first one, even though he knew it wouldn't be answered.

" Who are you?" The boy chuckled dropping his hands from Harry's shoulders, but not moving away.

" Sorry, can't tell you that"

" Why not?" , another one he knew didn't stand a chance.

" If I told you that ... It's just complicated". The finished with a tone that said he wasn't going to talk about this any more. Harry sighed. He figured he might as well started asking questions he might get answers to.

" What do you look like?"

" I'm not sure I should answer that. If I say I had dark hair and was short. I know you'd be looking at every short, dark haired wizard suspiciously from now on."

" As opposed to now. When I look at _every_ wizard that way."

" Aw, you look for me?" The boy said teasingly, but at the same time he brought his hand to Harry's cheek tenderly.

His knuckles moving against Harry's skin slowly. Harry found himself wanting to more of the touch, but he forced his self to focus. Trying to ignore the way his skin tingled where the boys hand was touching him.

" So what _can_ I ask you?" Harry felt the boy start, as if he just realized what he was doing. Then the hand left Harry's face. There were a few seconds of silence then,

" Anything you'd want to know about someone you were trying to get to know better."

That seemed simple enough. Harry thought about what he new about his friends. He knew a lot. But it was strange to just ask him out right. Everything he knew about his friends just came up in normal conversation.

" What's your favorite color?" Harry said at a loss of what else to say.

The boy's laugh startled Harry at first, but as it continued Harry found himself noting how provocative it sounded.

Now that he thought about it the boy had a beautiful voice. It was like listening to silk. It was refined and Harry could tell he had grown-up in a rich home. He always sounded so sophisticated. Either way, Harry felt he could listen to that sound all day.

"That's it? That's all you could come up with? Well, any way it's Green" The boy said and Harry felt the previous feelings of euphoria dissolve immediately. Annoyance quickly took it's place.

" Why don't you think of something, then? This was your idea, anyway." Harry said, un-able to stop the anger from his voice. The boy sighed.

" I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." The boy said, reaching to Harry. But Harry pulled way before he could touch him.

" Maybe I should just go" Harry didn't like the way the boy was acting. He was trying to make this work and the boy was just being rude. He walked to the door.

" Please Harry. I really am sorry. I've just had a bad day and I'm not exactly sure how to do this."

" Well, you should probably started by not being a prick about it." Harry answered him, but he hadn't moved from the door.

" I know. I just... I 'm exactly sure how to. Not be a prick, I mean. It's sort of my thing. But I want to change. I want to be a better person. For you. Because of you" The last part came out in a whisper.

" I've done some awful things to a lot of people and merlin knows I've made some bad choices, but I want to change. I'm just not sure if I even can be a good person, any more."

Harry wanted to leave, but it was things like that, that kept him from running the other direction. The boy sounded so sincere. He sounded lost and confused. Harry believed him.

" Why can't you be a good person?" Harry wasn't sure if he was going to get an answer or not. But then the boy spoke.

" It's not what _they _expect. Not what I was taught. I grew-up with the belief that I was better then every one else. Because I'm rich, because I'm a pureblood, because of so many things that don't really matter. But, you showed me the truth." the boy seemed to be on a role and Harry didn't want to stop him. He seemed to need to get this off his chest, like it's been building for so long. Harry could sympathize.

" At first I just watched you. To see where you were, what you were doing. I realized it was something beyond curiosity, but I pushed it out of my mind. I focused on you constantly, but didn't really see you. Until that one day..." He stopped here. He sounded almost as if he was going to say more, but then continued with,

"From then on I _saw_. I saw what it seemed like no one else could. How amazing you are. I saw how you lived. I saw _why_ you lived. Why you fought. And I realized how wrong I was.".

" You showed me there's more to life then being rich or poor, pureblood or mudblood. I know you can't appreciate this it its entirety , but you changed me. What-ever happens or doesn't happen between us, you made me different.. Better. " The boy stopped talking. The room was left with only with the sound of him trying to catch his breath.

Harry stood in his spot by the door, un-able to move. He had just meet this person, well, for all he knew, a week ago and yet here he was opening up to him, again. Revealing his worries and fears. Trusting Harry with his secrets.

He instantly felt a bond to the boy. Harry was happy to know he had changed someone so deeply. He also felt proud of the boy. For standing up, for fighting to change.

Harry understood about feeling lost. About not knowing who you are, about the pressure people can put on you. But the boy re-arranged his priorities, went against what his parents taught him, all because of Harry. Harry felt partly responsible for the boys pain.

They shared a connection, bigger then themselves, then the room, then Hogwarts. The boy opened up to him and showed Harry a bit of his soul. Harry suddenly needed to be closer to him.

He swept across the distance between them and pulled the boy into an embrace. He was trying to tell the boy he understood. That it was going to be o.k., with his hug, because Harry knew if he said the words they would just fail to express his true meaning.

The boy returned his embrace, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. And Harry knew the boy understood what he was saying.

**An: I tried to keep it non-sappy, but failed. Anyway, wonder what Draco was thinking? Well, lucky for you all you have to do is click to the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 3 D

**Sometimes Things Do Change**

**Chapter Three: Explanations...sort of ( Draco's version)**

Draco was confident as he sat down at the breakfast table the next morning. Last night he had come up with a brilliant plan. The first thing he decided he had to do was apologize and explain himself. He took care of that, last night also. He had written a letter which he was expecting to arrive this morning.

Draco looked up just as Harry walked through the doors, Weasel and Granger in tow, almost as if he could sense him. Draco was disturbed to see Harry looking so upset. He didn't want Harry doubting things. He noticed Harry scanning the room.

_No doubt looking for me_. Draco couldn't help but smirk at that thought. Maybe he would smile at Harry when his eyes landed on him. Throw him off a bit. He could imagine the look on his face. It would be highly entertaining.

But Draco quickly shook that thought away. He needed to stick to the plan. Harry wasn't going to find out who he was until Draco was sure he wouldn't run away. He didn't need Harry getting suspicious.

He could still meet Harry's eyes, though. Maybe he would send him a dirty look, at least then he could take away Harry's nervousness. Draco loved the way Harry's eyes sparked when he was looking at him. Grant it he could do with the anger behind them, but he loved it just the same.

It made Draco's insides quiver looking into those green eyes, always filled with such intensity. He felt slightly guilty for the pain he caused Harry each time he insulted him, but he couldn't stop himself from picking a fight with Harry just to have those orbs focus on him. He felt like he was the only one in the world when Harry looked at him.

However, he wanted Harry to look at him, just once, with something other then anger or hate. He'd spent countless hours imagining what it would be like if Harry's smile was aimed at him.

What it would be like to make Harry laugh or moan like he did last night. He wanted that and so much more. Draco turned his full attention to were Harry was standing. He was ready. He put on his best sneer.

But the sneer never made it to its intended target. And Draco was never so close to murdering someone in his life. Draco wanted to strangle the Weasel for distracting Harry before he reached his table.

Draco watched glowering, as the Weasel said something that caught Harry's attention. The redhead put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and Draco was surprised that jealous did not fill him at the sight.

He supposed he had grown used to Harry's 'friends'. He knew they posed not threat to his plans. In fact, Draco was going to use their close connection for his own use.

So it didn't bother Draco when the Weasel touched him, or when Granger invaded Harry's personal space. The only thing Draco could feel bugging him was what they appeared to be talking about.

They looked concerned. And Draco couldn't blame them. He noticed Harry's distraught state as soon as he entered the Hall.

Draco ignored the fact that he was mostly to blame, because he had other things to worry about. What if they got him to talk about what happened? Surly they would make it seem like a bad thing. Favoring the she-weasel over some stranger in the dark. He wasn't sure what he would do if Harry told them about him.

Draco watched intensely, trying to figure out what was going on. He visibly relaxed as Harry said something that caused Weasel to grab Granger and drag her to the table. Draco smirked at Harry's very Slytherin-like character. He knew how to get his friends to do what he wanted.

But Harry's guilt showed in his body language and on his face. And that was what made him different from a Slytherin. That was what made him Harry. Draco loved that about him.

Draco looked up as the owls brought the morning mail to the students eating breakfast. Draco watched anxiously as a brown owl caught his attention. He followed it as it flew down and landed in front of Harry.

It snipped at his hand, and Draco made a note not to use that owl again, before Harry untied the letter. Draco rolled his eyes as Harry feed the bird something off his plate. As the bird flew away, Draco looked back to Harry and nearly fell out of his seat.

That stupid Gryffindor was going to open it right now. Didn't he knew who it was from? Really, how many letters did he get. Draco broke character and bit his lip as he watched Harry rip open the letter. Harry's eyes bugged out and a blush crept up his neck and moved to his face.

He shoved the letter in his back and Draco had to let out a sigh in relief, but not all his anxiousness left. Harry had his letter. The letter he'd spent a good couple of hours writing.

It was the most honest he'd ever been. At the time his tired brain had told him it was a great idea, but now he was doubting it. What if it was too strong? What if he'd said something to scare Harry?

Draco found himself trying to remember what he wrote, but he re-did it too many times to be positive. He swallowed and pushed his doubts out of his mind. There was no use worrying, he'd know tonight whether or not he scared Harry.

Draco stood up, unable to stand sitting there any longer. It was almost time for class any way. On his way out of the Hall he bumped into some one.

He was going to ignore them and keep walking until they turned around and he saw who it was. Draco wanted to smirk but held it back. He supposed it no was a good a time as any to start phase two of his plan.

" Sorry, Granger" He said politely before he turned and walked away, leaving a gaping Hermione and Ron behind him. Draco let his smirk out as he walked to class.

He met Blaise and a few other Slytherins at the entrance to his next lesson. Draco allowed their small talk to distract him for a while. Blaise was still going on about the same girl, again.

Draco asked why he didn't just ask her out already, but never found the answer out because at that moment Harry and his friends came around the corner, and Draco's attention went straight to him.

Draco looked closely at Harry for any signs that could tell him about how Harry reacted to letter, but the only difference Draco noticed was Harry seemed to be more distracted. He was ignoring his friends concerned questions.

The only sign he showed that he could even hear them was an annoyed look on his face. While Draco couldn't blame him for looking annoyed, he also couldn't help but be concerned at how Harry was pushing himself away from his friends.

Draco shrugged it off hoping it was only temporary. He turned his energies on trying to catch Harry's eye, but Harry never looked in his direction. Granger and the Weasel, however, couldn't stop staring at him. They had abandoned questioning Harry and were focused on him.

Ron was out right glaring at him, but Hermione was giving him curious looks. Draco thought she looked like she knew more then she had any right to know and he didn't like it. Despite his feelings he gave them a winning smile, making Ron blanch.

They were all interrupted from their staring matches when the Professor arrived. Draco reluctantly took his eyes away from Harry's direction and went to find a seat next to his friends. He spent the whole class trying to figure out what Harry was thinking, but he couldn't tell. He sighed as he walked out of the class, assuming he'd find out soon enough tonight.

--

Draco took a deep breath as he checked one last time that the cloak was covering his features, before turning the knob and walking through the door. Draco nearly toppled over at the force of Harry flying into his arms. He stilled momentarily, shocked at Harry's actions. When he thought of what was going to happen tonight he had not even considered this.

Harry seemed determined and Draco couldn't move to push him away. Draco shuddered when Harry brought his arms around Draco, effectively bringing them closer togther. This aggressive Harry was something Draco could get used to. It was defiantly turning him on.

Draco loved the feelings Harry was igniting in him, but he had a plan. And this was _not_ part of it. At least not right now. He had to stop this before it was too late. But Draco never got the chance, because his mind broke completely when Harry's lips latched onto his neck.

_Oh my god, where did he learn to do that_?

Draco couldn't breath. He was losing control, and fast. He had to fight, but knew all hope was gone when he felt Harry's tongue on his neck. He heard himself moan. Then Harry started nibbling is ear and Draco didn't even comprehend as his hands went to Harry's hair.

All he knew was Harry was too far away for his liking. He wanted him nearer. He rocked his hips against Harry's, delighting in the feeling that coursed through him. Draco wanted to do it again, but stopped himself. Finally, gaining some control ,he moved his hands and put some distance between himself and Harry.

" As wonderful as that feels. I did come here to talk," Draco couldn't stop the smugness in his voice. He was proud that he had gotten that reaction from Harry.

"And if you continue that I won't be responsible for what happens. But, I can grantee it wont involve talking."

Draco felt Harry tense up, and knew he embarrassed him. He felt bad that made Harry doubt his actions. The last thing he wanted to do was make Harry think he'd done something wrong.

But at the same time he couldn't help the annoyance that flared up in him. Harry had read the letter, he felt Draco's eagerness, and he still doubted this. It didn't help that Harry tried to pull out of his hold.

" Harry, you idiot. Stop worrying about everything." he said it harsher then he intended. He tried again, changing his tone.

" I meant what I said before. We should go slow. Get to know each other. At least, at first." Draco really did mean it. He didn't want to rush this.

When Harry stopped struggling in his arms Draco continued.

" So, do you have any questions for me?" he knew it sounded awkward, but he needed to start somewhere. He wanted Harry to get comfortable with him. He was willing to tell Harry anything he asked.

" Who are you?" Draco chuckled. Well, _nearly_ anything he asked. Draco brought his hands from Harry's shoulder.

" Sorry, can't tell you that." Draco said hoping he wouldn't need to explain more.

" Why not?" So much for that hope. Draco frowned. What was he supposed say?

" If I told you that ... It's just complicated." he said in a tone that said he was done talking about this. When he heard Harry sigh, he thought they had gotten past the hard stuff.

" What do you look like?" Apparently not.

" I'm not sure I should answer that. If I say I had dark hair and was short. I know you'd be looking at every short dark haired wizard suspiciously, from now on." Draco thought it was a pretty clever answer.

" As opposed to now. When I look at _every_ wizard that way." Draco could hear the honesty in his voice.

" Aw, you look for me?" Draco tried to make it sound light, but his voice gave out on him half way through, making it sound far more sincere.

At the same time he found his hand lifting to Harry's face. He wanted to reassure him. Draco was getting lost as his fingers smoothed over Harry's cheek.

Again, Draco wished there was light in the room. He wanted to see Harry's face as he touched him, wanted to look into his eyes and see what emotions were in them. He hated that Harry's face was right in front of him but he couldn't see it properly.

" So what _can_ I ask you?"

Harry's voice startled Draco out of his thoughts. Draco brought his hand down and thought about the question.

" Anything you'd want to know about someone you were trying to get to know better."

Draco waited as Harry thought about an answer, he wondered what was taking so long. Draco wanted to say something, but Harry spoke.

" What's your favorite color?"

It sounded strange as it reached Draco's ears and he couldn't help but laugh. His laugh was low and long. He felt all the tension he wasn't even aware of, leave his body.

When he stopped he felt a lot more comfortable. Harry's comment reminded Draco that the boy in front of him was the boy he had known for all those years. He no longer felt as nervous.

"That's it? That's all you could come up with? Well, any way it's Green"

Now that Draco felt more at ease, he also couldn't help as he slipped back into his old ways. It was out of habit more that anything, that caused him to speak to Harry in that way. He was used to insulting him and when the tension left him he reverted back to his old self.

" Why don't you think of something, then? This was your idea, anyway."

Draco flinched at the hurt in his voice. He knew he messed up. He was going to have to work at not being mean to Harry. He knew it was going to be a problem if every time he relaxed he turned into a bastard. He wanted to change, but he knew it wasn't going to happen over night. But he was willing to work at it.

" I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Draco tried to reach out to Harry, but he pulled away.

" Maybe I should just go." Draco's mind was racing as he searched for something to say. The words sent a panic through him. Here Harry was giving him a chance and he was blowing it. He had to do something.

" Please, Harry. I really am sorry. I've just had a bad day and I'm not exactly sure how to do this." Draco wasn't sure if it was going to work or not, but it was all he had.

" Well, you should probably started by not being a prick about it." Draco's body sagged with relief. He couldn't agree more.

" I know. I just... I 'm exactly sure how to. Not be a prick, I mean .It's sort of my thing. But I want to change. I want to be a better person. For you. Because of you."

Draco's emotions welled up inside him causing him to lose his voice. This was something he wanted to save for later. Tonight he just wanted things to be light. This was getting in dangerous territory. But he continued anyway.

" I've done some awful things to a lot of people and merlin knows I've made some bad choices, but I want to change. I'm just not sure if I even can be a good person, any more."

It felt good to be able to say this out loud. To have some one to talk to. Draco never felt he could express these feelings to any one. Not even his best friend. But with Harry, it was different.

" Why can't you be a good person?"

Harry sounded so heartfelt, like he really wanted to know. Draco never had any one to listen to him before. The idea was appealing. Harry was here wanting to know, waiting to listen to Draco's thoughts. So Draco opened his mouth and before he knew it everything came pouring out.

" It's not what _they _expect, not what I was taught. I grew-up with the belief that I was better then every one else. Because I'm rich, because I'm a pureblood, because of so many things that don't really matter. But, you showed me the truth."

Now that he started he found it all rushing out, everything he had been keeping inside. He was tired of pretending.

" At first I just watched you. To see where you were, what you were doing. I realized it was something beyond curiosity, but I pushed it out of my mind. I focused on you constantly, but didn't really see you. Not until that one day..." Draco stopped. Even though he was ranting he knew that if he said the next part he would give his identity away. He wasn't ready to go there yet.

"From then on I _saw_. I saw what it seemed like no one else could. How amazing you are. I saw how you lived. I saw _why_ you lived. Why you fought. And I realized how wrong I was."

" You showed me there's more to life then being rich or poor, pureblood or mudblood. I know you can't appreciate this it its entirety , but you changed me. What-ever happens or doesn't happen between us, you made me different.. Better. " Draco stopped, exhausted.

That was more then he ever told to any one. He just revealed his deepest secretes to Harry and he had know idea what was supposed to happen next. Everything he said was true, but Draco was afraid he went too far. He felt extremely exposed standing there.

Harry moved and the next thing Draco knew a pair of arms were around him. He didn't even realize how much he needed that hug until Harry offered it to him. He had no idea a hug could say so much. He wrapped his arms around Harry returning the embrace.

**An: Aw, isn't that sweet? Gee, I hope nothing happens to spoil that in the next chapter. Only one way to find out. In the mean time, why not submit a review?**


	7. Chapter 4 H

**Sometimes Things Do Change**

**Chapter 4: The Decisions We Make**

Harry felt awful. His guilt was eating away at him, slowly carving him out from the inside. Soon he would be nothing but a hallow, empty, Harry shell. At least then he wouldn't have to live with this burden.

Harry still had not told Ginny that he wanted to break up. He knew as soon as he held the other boy, he wasn't going to be able to continue with Ginny. It had only been a few days, but every second left Harry feeling worse and worse.

He knew he had to break it off with her, but he didn't know how. He thought telling her there was someone else, but what if she asked who. What could he say. ' Well, you see the thing is I don't know his name, what he looks likes, or anything about who he is, really." He could imagine the look on Ginny's face. And he wouldn't blame her.

Harry didn't want to hurt her. Perhaps he should just tell her they've grown apart. It was sort of true. He didn't _have_ to say it was because someone else got in the middle of them.

' _You're just stalling_'. His little voice told him ' _Just find her, and do it, quick like ripping off a band aide' ._

" Right, Just do it" Harry said out loud, standing up ready to do just that. He was hoping he could convince himself it was the right thing to do. But he only managed to hesitate for a moment, then sat back down on his bed.

He still had doubts. For one, he didn't even know this boy. What kind of relationship could they have if the boy didn't feel comfortable showing his face. He had a good relationship with Ginny. Was he ready to throw it away for his phantom admirer?

It would be stupid to break it off with Ginny. He should hold off until he knew where the relationship with boy was going. But again it wasn't right to Ginny. Harry was saved from going around the vicious circle his thought were taking him, by Ron.

He came to Harry with the an offer he couldn't refuse, a game of Quidditch. Harry gladly took the distraction. He grabbed his broom and raced to the pitch with Ron, forgetting his worries. At least for a while.

--

Quidditch let Harry relax and forget about the world for a good three hours. But know that he was sandwiched between Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor table, not touching the pile of food on his plate, everything came rushing back.

He felt a wave of disgust as Ginny slipped her hand into his, and he found himself comparing it to his phantom's. It must have shown on his face because he once again found his friends worried faces staring at him.

" You alright, Harry?" Ginny said, rubbing small circles on his back. But that only reminded Harry of the boy's touch even more. He felt trapped. He couldn't breath. He was suffocating. He needed to get out.

" I don't feel so well. I think I'll go for a walk. Get some air or something". He said standing, already feeling better now that Ginny's hand was no longer on his back. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder.

" You want me to go with you?" Ginny asked with a look on her face that showed how much she didn't really want to. Harry briefly wondered why she even bothered asking at all.

' _Because that's what a good girlfriend does.'_ His little voice supplied.

" No, that's all right. You stay here and finish you're dinner. I'll see you later in the common room." He leaned down and kissed her head, out of habit mostly. He felt relived when she smiled and turned back to her dinner. He said his good byes to Ron and Hermione then continued out of the Hall.

Harry walked around the castle wishing desperately he had some kind of distraction. The last thing he wanted right now was to be alone with his thoughts. What he needed was to have a few seconds when he didn't have to think about anything, like when he was flying.

But it was too dark to go on the pitch now. And the only other time Harry ever felt like that was when he was with his phantom. Harry sighed remembering the feelings the phantom's touches brought him.

" No," Harry said firmly out loud, hoping it would make his brain listen better. He was determined not think about it.

" No?" Harry heard some one question right in his ear. He was surprised. He didn't even notice there was another person behind him. But Harry knew that voice. He held back a shiver.

" What kind of an answer is that? You haven't even heard the question, yet." The voice continued playfully. Harry could feel every breath glide over his skin.

Then suddenly two hands snaked around his waist and a chest pressed into his back. Harry couldn't help but lean into the arms. He couldn't figure out what it was about this boy that made him give in.

" Careful. There's plenty of light out here." Harry said, trying to gain some control.

Maybe the threat of exposing the boy's identity would scare him. But it was an empty threat. Harry wasn't planning on turning around.

" Don't care," came the reply, as the arms around him tightened. " I hate when she touches you."

Harry knew the reminder of Ginny should have been enough to make him pull away, he knew that those words should _not_ have sent a shiver through him, but he sighed and put his hand over the one that rested on his stomach, anyway. He noticed how the pale hand stood out in contrast to his tanned one.

" Close your eyes." Harry did it with out even thinking. He was ready for anything now. He wasn't going to fight.

" Are they closed?" Harry nodded once, swallowing.

The boy spun him around so they were face to face, Harry held his eyes shut tight. He could feel the boy exhale and thrill shot through him at the knowledge that the boy's face was less then an inch from his. The boy leaned in and Harry held his breathe. His heart was beating quickly and adrenalin was coursing through his veins.

" Merlin, you're beautiful." The boys words ghosted over Harry's lips.

" Can I kiss you, Harry?"

Instead of answering Harry smashed their lips togther. Someone moaned at the contact. The boys lips move over Harry's hungrily, as Harry kissed back with equal enthusiasm.

The boy's hands went to Harry's hair as he deepened the kiss. Harry felt the boys tongue on his lips asking for an entrance. He granted it, opening his mouth, as a deep moan escaped. Their tongues battled as neither boy was willing to give in.

The phantom's hands kept tugging Harry's hair pulling his face closer, making Harry aware he was own hands were hanging at his side. He moved them up just as they had to pull back for air. So they rested on the boys shoulder. Their foreheads were pressed against each others.

" You're amazing" the boy whispered.

Truth be told, Harry felt amazing. Never had anyone made him feel so alive, so real. It was a natural high Harry didn't know how he'd survived with out it this long. He was more aware of everything around him. It was intense.

The fact that they were in the open where someone could walk by and see only heightened the experience. Harry couldn't control himself.

He used his leverage on the boys shoulders to shove the boy backwards. He was satisfied when the boy hit the wall with a thud. Harry heard the boy grunt, but it didn't stop his next move.

He grabbed the boys hips roughly and pulled him forward. Harry let out a groan as their erections came into contact. The boy moaned and Harry felt the sound go straight through him.

Harry repeated the action only this time he twisted his hips, slightly. He used all his weight and ground slowly into the boy in front of him making sure he could feel every bit of the movement. He was rewarded with another groan as the boy gripped Harry hips for balance.

" Fuck... Potter" the phantom said roughly.

Harry's blood ran cold as soon as those words made it to his ears. He stopped moving.

Harry was fighting the bile he felt rise in his throat. " _No_" he thought " _It can't be. I'm just overreacting_". But he couldn't deny there was something in the boy's voice he recognized. Harry didn't want to, but he knew he had to say something.

" Say that again." Harry's voice was barley above a whisper. He was so afraid of what he would hear.

" No." was the firm reply.

Harry feared the worse. He entertained the idea of opening his eyes, but thought better of it. He pulled back, getting ready to tell the boy to stay away from him before he left, but the boy gripped his shoulders and held tight.

" Harry, I...just, wait. Please," the boy asked, but Harry wanted to run. He wanted as far away from here as possible. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to know, but everything made sense now. The boy's family, why he wanted to hide, the letter, god, even his favorite color. Harry felt nauseous.

" No. I can't. I have to go." Harry struggled to get away. Everything was crashing down around him.

A hand touched his face. It was the same gentle touch as before, but this time it made Harry cringe. He couldn't get over the fact it was _Malfoy_ touching him. The hand's grasp increased in strength, pulling Harry's face towards it's owner.

" Open your eyes". Harry nearly laughed. It was all so crazy. That was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He refused, shaking his head as much as the hand would allow.

" Open. Your. Eyes." The tone wasn't harsh, but it wasn't gentle. Harry got the feeling the boy was holding back a lot of anger.

All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget this ever happened. He certainly didn't want to stand here and have a conversation about it. But it looked as if he didn't have a choice.

" Fine." Harry said. A split second later his eyes flew open.

Harry's eyes immediately locked with the boy 's , and in spite of his earlier suspicions Harry was still surprised to find Malfoy staring back at him.

He looked straight at Harry, giving him the impression he was looking into his soul. Harry wanted to look away from the intense gaze, but he couldn't.

Malfoy looked so different then when Harry normally saw him. His hair was messed up and his lips were swollen in evidence of their previous activities. He looked like a normal boy who was just properly snogged.

_But_ _he's not that boy. He's the boy who's been making your life hell for the past few years. The boy who insults all your friends, who makes it a point to draw attention to your flaws._" His little voice, always ready, reminded him. The boy Harry had come to know wasn't real.

Harry felt betrayed. It was stupid of him not to see it before. He thought about the way he acted and nearly died of embarrassment. God, Malfoy must think he's such a git.

" Let me go. Now" Harry said, willing to fight Malfoy off him if it came down to it. But Malfoy must have sensed Harry's seriousness, because he gave Harry a little nod , and then let go.

Harry scowled at Malfoy then turned and walked down the Hall.

" Har... Potter, you can't just walk away from this." Malfoy said following him down the hall.

" Really? Because it looks like, that's exactly what I'm doing." Harry said, speeding up.

" I did notice that. What I meant was, I'm not just going to go away. Your _feelings_ aren't going to go away. No matter how fast you walk." Malfoy said easily keeping pace with Harry.

Harry suddenly stopped and turned. His eyes set in determination. He glared at Malfoy.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, right now. There are NO feelings. None. I don't like you. And you don't like me. I don't want you talking to me. I don't even want to see you around, anymore."

Harry's was breathing was increasing as he got more upset. He swore he saw a flash of hurt on Malfoy's face, but it was gone as quick as it appeared. There was no mistake about the Anger, though.

" Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do. Contrary to what you think Potter, not every one hangs on your every word, ready to do as you say." The words were angry and rushed.

" And you can't tell me there are no feelings. If I recall _you_ were the one who pushed me against the wall."

Harry flushed red, a sight Malfoy found very attractive, and suddenly avoided Malfoy's gaze. Malfoy stepped closer to Harry, silently happy he didn't step back and spoke more quietly.

" I know this will take some adjusting to. But... I meant everything I said to you. I've changed and I'm willing to do what ever it takes to prove it." he took another step towards Harry, trying to catch his eyes, but Harry was looking firmly at the ground.

" I have feelings for you, Harry. I think I might even..," But suddenly Harry didn't want to hear more. He wasn't ready to hear his enemy talking in such a sweet tone or feel how close he was getting. Harry did not want to hear his confessions. Just the thought that Malfoy had feelings for him, disturbed Harry greatly.

So Harry did the only thing he could think of. He turned and ran, And he didn't stop running until he made it safely to the Gryffindor tower. Only once he was inside the portrait did he finally allow himself to rest.

**An: ouch! Poor Draco. :( Please Review. **


	8. Chapter 4 D

**Sometimes Things Do Change**

**Chapter 4: The Decisions We Make** **( Draco's version)**

As Draco made his way up to his room that night, he was more determined then ever to carry out his plan. He was going to make Harry his. He had never felt such a connection with another person before. He allowed Harry to see a side of himself that he shared with no one. It was amazing how much lighter he felt.

By the next morning Draco had a mission. And nothing was going to stop him. Not his fellow Slytherin's incessant questioning, as he made his way out of the Dungeness without so much as a goodbye, not his stomach growling for the breakfast he skipped, not even the glares of the death he was receiving from the group of Gryffindors he happened to be standing only a few feet away from.

Draco was determined to carry out his mission and now was the perfect time. Harry was no where in sight and neither was Granger's dunderhead boyfriend. He could have done with out the group of teenagers that all wanted Draco's head on a platter, but he understood not everything could be perfect.

Draco figured it would be easier to talk with Granger if she was without her usual gang. Since she was the only one of the golden trio who wouldn't curse him on sight at the moment. He had to admit, she had more class then that. In fact, Draco was counting on her levelheadedness to aid him in his mission. She would at least listen to what he had to say.

If it just weren't for those Gryffindors standing behind her, ready to attack at any moment. Draco felt, for the first time, like maybe he was in over his head. He couldn't take all of them at once. He hoped Granger could control them.

"Was there something you wanted?" Hermione said bringing him back to reality. He took his eyes of the students behind her and composed him self. With a nod he spoke.

" Yes. I want to propose a truce." He said in what he hoped was a neutral voice. He got stright to the reson he appraoched her, not wasting time on small talk.

Granger narrowed her eyes, giving him a suspicious look. She folded her arms in front of her.

Draco noticed her attitude, as he tried to determine how much convincing she would need. After all, he wasn't expecting her to just accept what he said and take him back to Gryffindor tower and show him the secret hand shake. At least not yet.

" Why?" Granger demanded. Draco was ready for the question.

" I realize my behavior in the past has been a bit... immature," Hermione snorted and interrupted.

" The past? Just last week you tripped Ron in the corridor, and then laughed when he landed on Neville." Hermione gave him her best look of disapproval.

Draco clenched his jaw as he tried not to laugh at the memory. He wasn't actually trying to trip the redhead. He thought he saw a scuff on his new shoe and when he stuck his foot out to examen it, Weasley, being the idiot he is, walked right into it. Which caused his him to fly into Longbottom.

But that wasn't even the best part. Granger forgot to mention how the corner of Longbottom's book had caught on a patch of Weasley's pants, completely tearing then open, to reveal a pair of what looked suspiciously like lilac colored undies. Draco had never seen a person turn so red. Weasley ran away muttering something about killing Fred and George.

Just the look of horror on Ron's face was enough to bring Draco to tears. He laughed so hard that day.

But now he forced his face to look ashamed. He didn't want Granger upset. And he had a feeling if he laughed at her boyfriend she might walk away. And that wasn't part of the plan.

" What ever the case may be. We are almost adults now and I think it's time we put our differences behind us, don't you?"

He could feel her hesitate and he knew she was considering his offer. Now was the time to pull her in.

" If you accept you have my word I will not ... bother you and your friends any longer. In fact, I am to go further and willing to offer my assistant's in Charms. " Draco let his smile through, when he saw her eyes light up. He knew he had her now. Charms was the only class he had better marks in then her.

" But why? Why now, why me? What do you get out of this?" She still wasn't ready to believe him.

_Because I want to shag your best friend _, Draco thought. But out loud he tried for a more subtle, but not any less honest, route.

" I don't expect you to believe me, and I'm not sure anything I say will be able to prove it to you." Draco tried with all his might to look innocent.

"All I can ask is you give me a chance. Just my being here should tell you I'm serious about this. What could one more.. acquaintance hurt?"

He struggled with the word. Friend just didn't sound right. He wasn't sure what they could be.

But she didn't seem to notice. She was frowning and Draco could tell she was weighing all the pros and cons.

" I have to talk to Ron and Harry." She said carefully, as if she expected him to protest.

Draco's heartbeat went a little faster at the mention of Harry, but he didn't let it show as he answered.

" Of course. I wouldn't expect any thing different." He was getting tired of fake smiling and decided it was time to end this. She was considering it, and that's all he needed now.

" Well I guess that's all then. Unless you wanted to say someting?" Draco looked at her and she shook her head.

"Then, I will see you in Charms class. Either way, my offer still stands. Goodbye, Gra...Hermione." He smirked at the surprised look on her face.

He shot a wide smile at the Gryffindors behind her, before he turned and leaving them all standing in the corridor wondering when exactly Draco Malfoy had lost his mind.

--

The next day Draco was not very surprised when an anxious looking Hermione pulled him aside after class. He waited patiently while she gathered her courage and finally felt comfortable enough to talk. She looked around the room quickly, for what Draco couldn't be sure, before speaking.

" Alright, we accept your offer of a truce." She looked unsure and Draco wondered why she was doing this if she wasn't positive of her decision.

" We ?" he questioned, " Does that mean you got Weasley and Potter to agree?" Draco was starting to admire this girl's power. He was surprised Harry and the Weasel would agree so fast.

" Not exactly," she admitted, sheepishly. " I talked it over with Ron, but Harry's been so... distant lately. We haven't been able to talk with him about it yet. Well, actually about anything."

Draco figured she was too wrapped up in her own worries to realize who she was talking to. He was certain if she wasn't so distraught, she wouldn't be confiding in him, truce or not.

But Draco wasn't about to remind her. Maybe if she reveled her feelings to him then he could get her to trust him faster. Little did Draco know, Hermione had a plan of her own.

" How do you mean?" Draco asked in a concerned voice, trying to comfort her. Of course, it didn't hurt that he was also getting to hear more about Harry.

" He's always gone. Out for walks until real late or up to bed early. And when he is around he's always distracted. I can tell something on his mind, but he won't talk about it." She let out a sigh.

She was watching Malfoy's reaction carefully, like she had planned, but at the same time she couldn't help feel relieved at sharing her concerns with some one.

She sounded so hopeless, and Draco suddenly felt sorry for her. She was really worried about him. Draco felt guilty. He knew what was bothering Harry, but Granger didn't have any idea. Who knows what was going through that mind of hers.

Maybe he would have a talk with Harry next time they were alone. He could try and convince him to stop shutting his friends out. He didn't want them getting suspicious, any way.

He was going to ask Granger more about Harry, but she must have realized where she was because she moved back and cleared her throat before continuing.

" Anyway, Ron's... well, he's not exactly keen on the idea, but I'm working on him." Draco got what he came for, but he was curious about something.

" Can I ask you a question?" She narrowed her eyes, but nodded. She wasn't expecting that.

Draco almost sighed at how fast she brought her guards back up.

" Why did you agree with barley a two-thirds vote?" Draco watched as her cheeks turned pink.

" Well, if your being honest about wanting a truce, then I don't see any reason to wait. They'll come around, eventually."

She held her head up high. Draco knew that wasn't the whole truth, but he wasn't going to push her.

Hermione wasn't about to admit her real motives, but she thought of another idea that might distract him.

" In the mean time," She continued, " I thought we could get together to discuss Charms class." She held his gaze, even as her cheeks turned brighter. She hated lying, and it was even harder when she was looking him directly in the eyes, but she felt it had to be done.

So, she was doing this for the grade. Draco had to smile. The girl really couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn. It was un-natural, but he wasn't about to bite the hand that fed him.

" Of course, how about this afternoon. I have a free period at three. In the library? Can you make it, then?" Draco already knew she could. She had the same schedule as Harry, which Draco just happened to have memorized.

" Yes. That sounds fine." She was beaming. But not for the reason's Draco thought. Draco nodded and then left her to herself.

--

Draco could hear them arguing as he approached. They were trying to whisper, but their voices were getting louder with each sentence.

" I can't believe you did this Hermione!" Draco recognized Ron's voice. " I mean it's, _Malfoy_ for gods sake. You know, the boy who's made our lives miserable for the last six years. I can't believe you'd do this just for a grade."

" I know who he is, _Ronald_. I was there too. And that's part of the reason I don't understand why you're fighting this. If he is willing to put it all behind him and put and end to the fighting, then why not give him a chance?" Hermione's calm was slipping. It was amazing how stubborn her boyfriend could be.

" If you don't like it then why don't you just leave?" She only half meant it. While this day would less likely end in fight if he left now, she was still hesitant to be alone with Malfoy. She still wasn't positive of his motives.

In the mean time, Ron looked like she just asked him to go dancing with a Deatheater on the moon.

" No Way! I'm not leaving you alone with _him_. Who knows what he'll do." He completely abandoned the whisper, his voice rising to just above normal. Hermione shot a look at Madam Prince. She didn't seem to hear him though.

" Fine! But if your going to stay, then no fighting." Hermione, went back to whispering, but she still made her point. Ron sulked in his seat, but didn't argue.

Draco thought it would be the perfect time to announce his presence. He walked over to them.

" Good afternoon, Hermione." When he turned to Ron, it looked as if he was going to say something, no doubt about his use of Hermione's first name.

But instead he jumped and glared at Hermione, which left Draco with the impression that she just kicked him under the table. Draco was starting to like her more and more. He smirked and nodded his greeting to Weasley, before sitting down. He noticed Harry's absence, but said nothing about it.

The time went by quicker then he would have thought. Hermione was more intelligent then most of the people he talked to. He could have a real conversation with her and not have to worry if she would understand him or not.

Ron on the other hand, looked confused more times then he looked at Draco threateningly , which was every few minutes. Draco always felt gleeful when they started talking about something he knew Ron wouldn't be able to follow and he couldn't help teasing the Gryffindor a bit.

He would send superior looks in his direction, whiach caused Ron to get angrier each time. Fortunately, Granger never seemed to notice.

The Gryffindors were actually more entertaining then Draco wanted to admit. He was actually disappointed when Hermione said she had to leave for her next class, but it didn't last long, as she invited him to another ' study session' .

She must have felt more comfortable around him, because this one was in the Gryffindor common room. Draco briefly wondered if it was some sort of trap, but dismissed the idea, quickly. After all, they were only Gryffindors.

Draco accepted, noting the way Ron's face scrunched up into an ugly shape. But one glance at Hermione and he managed to keep his mouth shut. Draco bid them farewell and left the library quickly. He didn't want to be there when Ron exploded.

--

Draco was only preparing his eggs the way he liked them. Really he was. They tasted better when they were pulverized.

" Are you alright Draco?" Draco never took his eyes off the Gryffindor table as he answered.

" Fine," He said through gritted teeth, smashing more of his egg.

Blaise had known Draco long enough to tell when his friend was in a bad mood. He was concerned, but he also knew it would be better to leave him alone right now. He shrugged and turned back to his other conversation.

Draco tried to calm himself. If he Blaise was asking about him, he could only imagine how he looked. He put his fork down, ending his attack on his eggs. But still his eyes were focused across the Hall.

More specifically his eyes were on a certain black haired Gryffindor. Harry was sitting too close to the weaselete.

If you asked Draco, anything within touching distance was too close. And to make matters worse Draco was certain they were holding hands under the table. Draco clenched his fits when she moved her face closer to Harry's as she asked him a question.

Draco watched with narrow eyes as she put her skanky little hand on Harry's back. The only way Draco stopped himself from going over there and ripping Harry away from her, was by noting how Harry's face showed his discomfort from her touches.

Draco couldn't take it any more. He stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall with out another look at the pair. He needed to get away before he did something he would regret later. He walked around the castle aimlessly and eventually found him self in a part he'd never been in before.

_Well, this should be interesting. _Draco thought to himself. He loved exploring the castle. He took pride in the fact that he knew more short-cuts then most students here. At least this would take his mind off things for a while.

Draco stopped walking when he saw a shadow pass by a little ways down the hall. He watched as the source of the shadow came closer. Much to his surprise, but not disappointment, it turned out to be Harry.

Draco stayed back in case he was with the redheaded obstacle. Draco was ready to bolt in the opposite direction if that were the case. He could already feel his jealousy from earlier returning. He didn't trust himself right now.

To his delight Harry was all alone. Draco couldn't stop himself from edging closer to him. He looked so alluring.

He was just walking down the corridor. It was easy to tell he was thinking about something . Draco couldn't resist himself and he walked briskly until he was behind Harry.

" No." He heard Harry say. Draco was confused as to what he was talking about, but quickly thought of a million responses.

" No ?" Malfoy questioned. He was surprised at how close he was to Harry. He wasn't supposed to be that close. He had come over here to tease Harry, not to... be so close to him. He inhaled. God, he loved that smell.

No, he had to stop. He had to say something rude, so Harry would turn around and yell at him.

" What kind of an answer is that? You haven't even heard the question, yet." Draco cursed himself. That wasn't rude at all. It was more like he was flirting with Harry, then trying to piss him off.

Draco realized there was no going back now. He couldn't let Harry see him. He had given himself way, and he had to continue without letting Harry turn around.

Not that he was complaining. This was so much better then fighting, Draco thought as he wrapped his arms around Harry, especially when Harry leaned into him.

" Careful. There's plenty of light out here."

The words made Draco angry. But not at Harry.

He got angry thinking about how he wasn't able to be with Harry the way he wanted. He wanted to hold Harry's hand at the table or tuck his hair behind his ears, or any of the other hundred things he wished he could do during the day. All those things the she-weasel got to do. But he couldn't.

Except he could. At least now. He had Harry, right here in his arms.

"Don't care," Draco tightened his hold on Harry, not wanting to let thoughts of _her_ spoil it.

" I hate when she touches you." and that was the last Draco wanted to talk about her. He wasn't going to waste his time with Harry on her.

Draco found that task more easy then he thought as Harry's hand came to rest on his. Draco's breath hitched. The move was intimate.

He could tell Harry was looking at their hands, though. And he was afraid Harry would guess who he was.

He really needed to stop deviating from the plan. It was going to get him in trouble one of these times. But Draco thought briefly, ' _forget the plan_', before he said,

" Close your eyes."

He felt the atmosphere change around them and had trouble getting his next words out.

" Are they closed?" he asked his voice chocking with anticipation, and was glade when he felt Harry nod, because he was going to spin him around either way. He was a little surprised at how close Harry's face was.

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was amazed he could breath at all. Harry was so close to him.

" Merlin, you're beautiful." Draco didn't care how that sounded, all he was aware of was Harry's lips.

" Can I kiss you, Harry?" The need was evident in his voice.

Draco held his breath. He wasn't expecting to be turned down, but he also wasn't expecting Harry to be the one who pressed their mouths together.

The moment reminded him briefly of the night when he barley had walked through the door before Harry jumped him, attacking his neck. Draco found he really could get used to an aggressive Harry.

As they kissed Draco's hands flew to Harry's hair. He held on tightly, again reassuring himself this was actually happening. When Harry opened his mouth, Draco didn't hesitate before he stuck his tongue inside. His hands pulling Harry closer to him.

When they pulled apart Draco was in such awe, he didn't even register Harry's hands come up to his shoulder. He was too busy admiring the boy in front of him.

" You're amazing." He said. It didn't express all he wanted to, but his mind switched gears before he could think of anything else to say.

He was already thinking about all the things he wanted to do to Harry. All the noises he could elicit from Harry's wonderful mouth. But Harry got there first. He shoved Draco into the wall, causing a grunt to escape his lips.

Draco's first thought was how such a barbaric nose could have come from his mouth. A grunt was so beneath him, but then his mind shut down as Harry tried to kill him. He pushed their erections together and let out the most sexy sound Draco had ever heard.

Yep, he was defiantly trying to kill him.

Draco didn't think he could take much more, but quickly found out he could, when Harry repeated the action only this time much slower. Draco loved the sound of Harry's gasps as he ground into him, but his own moan made Draco aware they were still in the middle of a corridor.

Draco gripped Harry's hips. He felt his control slipping and was trying to tell Harry they should go slow and hurry up at the same time. Draco was trying to get his thoughts organized.

"Fuck... Potter" he said roughly, trying to make sense of things.

He felt closer to Harry then to any one before. He reached out to run a hand through Harry's hair, but stopped when he realized something changed.

Harry was still near him, but he had pulled back. He had also gone stiff. He wasn't moving at all, maybe not even breathing. Draco opened his eyes, which he had shut when Harry pushed him to the wall, and looked at his face.

To his great relief Harry's eyes were still closed. But something was defiantly wrong. He didn't know what to do. Mentally, he thought back, searching for anything that would explain Harry's actions.

What he discovered made his insides squirm.

_Shit_, _I said potter_. Draco cursed himself for his stupid mistake..._But, that's not enough for him to figure out who I am_. Draco tried to assure himself. There are lots of people who know his last name. He wasn't going to automatically assume it was him.

_Then why'd he stop_? Draco couldn't answer that.

" Say that again." Harry's voice was barley above a whisper.

_Bloody hell. _Draco thought. He'd managed to bugger things up. Harry wasn't supposed to find out now. Draco was dreading his reaction.

" No." he said, refusing to make it any easier for Harry.

Harry tried to pull out of his arms, but Draco didn't want to let him go. He held tight_._

" Harry, I...just, wait. Please" Draco could hear the desperation in his voice but didn't care. He wasn't ready for this.

" No. I can't. I have to go."

Draco nearly cried. Harry was going to leave. It was over and it hadn't even started. He panicked. He reached out to try and reassure Harry. But when he saw Harry cringe, anger filled him.

If Harry thought he knew who he was, and it was so bad he had to run away, then he could at least look at him. He squeezed Harry's face harder then he meant to.

" Open your eyes." Draco said. When Harry shook his head, Draco wanted to slap him. But instead he rolled his head, trying to calm down, and said it one more time.

" Open. Your. Eyes." He waited when Harry didn't move right away. He felt him hesitate, then get angry.

_What's he got to be angry about?_ Draco thought. _He's not the one being rejected_.

_But he is the one being lied to._ Draco couldn't ignore that.

He's been lied to this whole time, by some one he hates. He has no reason to trust him. Draco cooled down, trying to imagine how Harry felt.

" Fine," he heard Harry say.

When Draco's eye's meet Harry's, Draco tried to tell him how he felt. Tried to show his feelings were genuine. Harry's face softened as he looked back at Draco, and for a moment he thought everything was going to be okay. But then Harry's face changed.

" Let me go. Now." Draco didn't argue this time. Harry had made up his mind. He looked at Harry once more, letting all his emotions show on his face, before letting go.

Harry immediately turned and walked down the corridor. But again, Draco wasn't ready for him to go.

Why does he get to say when their done? Draco ran after Harry.

" Har... Potter, look you can't just walk away from this." Draco reminded him.

" Really? Because it looks like, that's exactly what I'm doing." Draco had to give him props for that one. He walked faster trying to keep up with him.

" I did notice that. What I meant was I'm not going to go away. Your _feelings_ aren't going to go away. No matter how fast you walk." Draco nearly ran into him when he stopped. He leaned back a bit, positive Harry was going to hit him.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, right now. There are NO feelings. None. I don't like you. And you don't like me. I don't want you talking to me. I don't even want to see you around, anymore."

Draco didn't believe him for one second, ok maybe _one_ second, but then he went right back to believing Harry was in denial. This was getting ridiculous. He knew Harry was just pissed right now. But he couldn't help but get angry himself.

" Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do. Contrary to what you think Potter, not every one hangs on your every word, ready to do as you say."

Draco wasn't surprised at how easy it was to slip into this role. He knew how to fight with Harry. But he didn't want that any more. He tried to make Harry see.

" And you can't tell me there are no feelings. If I recall _you_ were the one who pushed me against the wall." Draco decided to remind Harry of his actions. Pleased with the blush on Harry, Draco continued, steeping closer to him.

"I know this will take some adjusting to. But... I meant everything I said to you. I've changed and I'm willing to do what ever it takes to prove it," he took another step towards Harry, trying to catch his eyes, but Harry was looking firmly at the ground.

" I have feelings for you, Harry. I think I might even..," But he never got to finish because Harry was half way down the Hall before Draco could realize what happened. Draco didn't follow him this time.

Draco let his head fall into his hands as he leaned against the wall. He'd just completely messed up everything. His plan was useless now. Draco allowed him self a few moments to stew in his pity, before he collected himself. All hope wasn't lost. After all, he still had a meeting with Granger tomorrow.

Draco stood up, straightening his hair and clothes, as he did so. Now that he looked more presentable he made his way to the dungeons, hoping he hadn't botched things up with Harry too badly. It would only make things more difficult tomorrow.

**An: That Draco's a fighter, huh? Looks like he's not going to let Harry's rejection stop him. I wonder if he gets his way. Huh, I guess you'll have to review to find out. I already know.**


	9. Chapter 5 H

**Sometimes Things Do Change**

**AN: Sorry for taking so long. I'm so freaking busy right now. Anyway, to the Twelve people reading this, sorry. I will be updating faster from now on.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 5 Being friendly**

Harry was making his way back to his tower after one of his walks. He used to love walking around the castle. But lately he used it as an excuse to be alone. Even before he'd had his first encounter with the phantom... no, Malfoy. He knew who it was now. Harry shook his head.

But now, he had been going out almost every night. He needed some time to think things over. Malfoy, thank god, had left him alone.

Not only did Harry have Malfoy to worry about, but he could tell his friends were getting even more concerned then before. They kept asking questions he couldn't answer.

He did his best to pretend everything was okay and to ignore their glances and whispers, but it was getting more challenging. Things were falling apart. His friends were always pestering him, Ginny was getting pissed at him more often, and Malfoy still existed.

He couldn't face things right now. He just wanted to be alone.

The only way he could make sense of this whole thing was to tell himself Malfoy must have been lying or that it was some sort of a joke. It wasn't comforting to think about Malfoy making fun of him, but it was better then the alterative.

Harry looked up to realize he was in front of his portrait. He gave the password and walked through the opening. He was tired and ready to go to bed.

Once the common room came into his view, Harry stopped short and could only stare. He blinked and looked around to make sure he was in the right place, then blinked again.

He opened his mouth three different times, but was forced to shut it when no words came out. He gaped openly at the three people sitting in the middle the room.

Hermione was on a couch talking excitedly, waving her arms around. Ron was on a chair that looked like it had been scooted as far away from the couch as it could, with out it being on top of the wall behind it.

He sat with a scowl on his face. He kept shooting glances between Hermione and the person she was talking to. Ron looked disgruntled and Harry couldn't blame him.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch next to Hermione. He seemed as focused on the conversation as she was. His eyes followed her wild jesters and he nodded every so often to show he understood. He looked relaxed, considering he was in the middle of the lions den.

His arm was slung casually across the couch and his feet were propped up on the table. Harry had never seen him so laid back. A strange feeling rose up in the pit of Harry's stomach at the sight.

" Oh, hello Harry," Hermione said when she spotted him. Ron's turned in his direction, a hopeful look on his face. Apparently, he didn't feel comfortable with Malfoy and his girlfriend getting so friendly. The sudden look of relief on his friends face almost made Harry smile.

Hermione said something to Malfoy, then got up and walked over to Harry. Ron followed behind her. Harry knew by the nervous look on Hermione's face that he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

" Harry..." She started, but then she stopped, biting her lip. She looked at Ron who held his arms up, signaling she wasn't getting help from him. She frowned at him, but couldn't get angry. She looked back to Harry.

" We tried to tell you. But... you're always gone." Hermione winced at the guilty look that appeared on her friends face. She wasn't trying to make him feel bad.

" Tried to tell me what exactly?" Harry questioned, looking over to Malfoy. Who was looking a lot less comfortable.

" Well, that Mal... Draco" she corrected, and Harry felt his face twitch. " ...He's offered a truce, and we accepted. "

Harry felt dizzy. He couldn't handle any more information. He'd just found out Malfoy was his phantom and now this. He was sure Malfoy was planning something. But what was he trying to do exactly ? Harry looked to Ron, sure his friend wasn't buying this.

" Ron?" He questioned. Ron looked to Hermione then back at Malfoy. He scooted closer to Harry and dropped his voice.

" Look, mate I'm not saying we make him our new best friend, or even that we trust him. But mione has a point. It might get him off our backs... No more fighting. Might be nice. 'sides he's been pretty decent lately."

Harry stared at his friend, dumbfounded. He couldn't figure out what was happening. His entire world was crumbling down around him. Ron was actually defending Malfoy.

What Harry didn't know was that the previous night, Hermione had a long conversation with Ron. He wasn't happy with Malfoy, but he was willing to try and get along if it would make Hermione happy. After all, she was the brightest witch in school. Maybe she had the right idea.

Harry couldn't believe they were accepting this so easily. It seemed unreal. He wasn't ready to let this happen. And while he was aware it had more to do with what happened between him and Malfoy then any thing else, he really didn't care at the moment.

" Have you guys forgotten all the horrible things he's done to us?" Harry was satisfied when they looked down sightly ashamed. But then Hermione spoke.

" You and Ron weren't exactly saints, either. You each did your share of fighting." She poked her finger at him. Harry wondered when he became the bad guy.

" Don't you think it's time to put it all behind you now? I thought you of all people would want to stop useless fighting." Hermione looked at him expectantly.

Somewhere, deep in Harry's brain was a voice telling him that she was right, that what she said was making sense. But their was another voice, a louder voice, reminding him she didn't know what Harry knew.

Harry couldn't forget all that happened in the past few weeks. He was confused and hurt, and most importantly he didn't think Malfoy should be there.

And if his friends weren't going to do something about it then he would. He marched past them and over to the couch Malfoy was sitting on. A feeling of smugness overcame him when he saw Malfoy tense up.

Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hall, yelling at Ron and Hermione not to follow. He wasn't sure if they would listen, but he didn't care.

Once they were in the Hall Harry stopped, his anger deflating somewhat, now that they were alone.

" If you wanted to hold my hand, Potter, all you had to do was ask."

Harry tore his hand away from the wrist he had been holding. He felt his face burning but he ignored it. He took one more step from Malfoy, feeling better at the distance, then spoke.

" What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again." Harry had to try very hard not to yell this.

" Oh right, I forgot. Our one and only personal _Savior_ ordered me to do something. How dare I go against his command." Malfoy sneered.

Harry felt his rage building. Malfoy was making him sound like some sort of dictator. He hated when people followed his every word. That's not what he'd meant.

" Your a prick, Malfoy." He was satisfied when Malfoy had the decence to look apologetic. He continued.

"Look, I don't know what you were expecting to happen tonight. But... You should just stay away from me and my friends." Harry said calmly, hoping it would make what he was saying easier for Malfoy to accept.

" It's not really your decision who I choose to associate with. Or who your friends do either, for that matter. I happen to like Granger. She's smart and doesn't take any crap. Even Weasley isn't as... annoying as I thought."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Surely Malfoy didn't just say heactually_ enjoyed_ hanging out with Hermione and Ron. Harry didn't know what to think.

"This has nothing to do with you." Malfoy concluded.

Harry felt his face heat up. Malfoy sounded so confident.

Harry hated how that instantly made him feel embarrassed. He assumed Malfoy was using them to get to him. But maybe he was telling the truth. Hermione had given him the impression they had gotten together before. Harry had no idea how long they've been friends.

He knew Hermione wasn't stupid. She had to have a reason for trusting Malfoy. It really wasn't his decision to make, who his friends talked to. If they wanted to give Malfoy a chance he couldn't stop them. If _Ron_ could forgive Malfoy, then he guessed he could try, too.

Harry sighed. But what about Malfoy's...actions lately. Harry still didn't know what to make of that. He looked over to Malfoy who seemed to be doing some thinking of his own. Harry made a split second decision and stuck his hand out.

" Alright then. A truce." Harry said, referring to what Hermione said earlier, and holding out his hand for Malfoy to shake.

Malfoy stood still for a moment. Obviously it wasn't what he was expecting. Harry felt better, knowing he'd thrown Malfoy off.

But it was short lived as Malfoy recovered by thrusting his hand into Harry's and using it to pull Harry closer to him.

" Truce." Malfoy nearly whispered.

Harry felt his knees start to shake and his hand tingle where Malfoy was still holding it. The fluttering in his stomach was making him uncomfortable, and he pulled away. He gave Malfoy a strange look before he turned and entered portrait hole.

Inside Harry was greeted with an angry Hermione and a confused Ron. But before either of them could speak Harry went first.

" Look, guys I'm sorry for my behavior. I know you'd never bring Malfoy in here if you didn't have a good reason, mione. And I should have listened to you." Harry was looking right at Hermione, but he didn't catch her look when he mentioned her having 'a good reason'.

" It's alright, mate. I know how you feel. If I had walked in to find that ferret here a week ago. I wouldn't have been as nice as you." Ron said.

" What happened out there any way, Harry?" Ron questioned, jerking his head to the portrait entrance.

Hermione caught the slight blush that crept up on Harry's cheeks and it only confirmed her suspicions. Taking pity on her friend, she decided to save him from having to answer.

" I think it's clear what happened. Harry realized he'd made a mistake. And that from now on it would be best if we all tried to be a little more friendly with each other," she said, in a final tone.

And that was all they talked about the subject that night. Soon after Hermione suggested Ron and Harry play a game of chess before bed. But only a quick one. After all, they did have class tomorrow. Harry was just glade for the distraction.

--

The next day as the golden trio walked up to the Gryffindor tower after dinner, a fourth person ran to catch up with them. He slowed when he reached them and moved next to Harry.

" Hello, Hermione." Draco matched their pace as they all continued to walk down the corridor. Harry swallowed as his shoulder bumped Malfoy's.

" Weasley, Potter." Malfoy continued his greetings, with a nod to each boy. Hermione smiled and wished him a good evening. Even Ron grumbled something, leaving Harry feeling like he had to respond too.

" Hello." He muttered as their shoulders bumped again. Harry knew his cheeks were turning a red shade. He hated how all the sudden his stomach began to squirm.

" Hermione, what did you think of tody's charms lecture ?" Draco asked, sending Hermione into a rant about everything she knew, that lasted until they reached the tower. Harry, having been Hermione's friend for several years now, knew when to zone out.

He let his mind wonder, and no surprise it landed on the boy walking beside him. Harry was confused about everything. At first he'd been against the idea of accepting Malfoy, because all Harry had ever seen Malfoy be was a cruel and arrogant prick.

But between the things he said to Harry, when Harry thought he was just the phantom and what he'd seen since then, Harry wasn't sure if that was an accurate description any longer. He'd seen a softer side of him. A more human side.

" Harry?"

Harry looked up to find three pairs of eyes staring at him. He looked around and realized they'd arrived at the tower and were standing in front of the entrance to their common room.

" Sorry. What happened ?" Harry didn't miss the look Hermione and Malfoy shared.

_What's that about?_ He thought looking closely at them and almost missing the answer to his question.

" I said we'd be glade to, unless you had a problem. " Hermione repeated for Harry.

" Glade to... what?." Harry said, realizing he had no idea what they were talking about.

" Draco thought it might be a nice idea if we all go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Hermione answered him.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was smiling, then at Ron who looked as if he just tasted something sour; and finally to Malfoy, who was trying to look innocent and was also smiling. Harry couldn't help thinking he looked better when he smiled.

He forced himself to stop his thoughts, aware they were waiting for his answer. He looked back to Hermione, who by now had replaced her smile with a stern look. Harry didn't want to upset her, so it looked like he didn't have a choice.

" Yeah, sounds fine to me."

Ron didn't even try to hide the look of disappointment on his face. He had been counting on Harry to get them out of it. Hermione, however, gave him a proud look as she smiled again.

" Lovely, We'll meet you by the main castle entrance. Does eight sound alright?" Hermione said looking to Malfoy.

" Sounds perfect." he smiled back at Hermione.

Harry felt a strange feeling come over him and without a reason, he got very annoyed with Hermione. Harry frowned and shook it off, as he quickly realized he had no reason to be. Harry looked up as Malfoy spoke again.

" Well, I guess I better be going..." Malfoy said, looking awkward for the first time.

" Would you like to come inside for a bit? We could play a game or something." Hermione asked.

But Malfoy shook his head.

" Thank you, but I have some things to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry's attention immediately went to Draco. He was staring at him, suddenly wondering what he had to do that was so important.

" Oh, O.K. see you tomorrow." Hermione looked surprised. Apparently she wasn't expecting to be turned down. She snuck a glance a Harry.

" Good night." Was all Draco said before he turned around and left.

Ron gave the pass word and the portrait swung open, allowing them all to walk through the entrance. Ron sat down on the couch next to Hermione and Harry took a chair by the fire. They had barley sat down before Ron opened his mouth.

"Why did you do that Hermione? I don't want to spend my weekend with the slimy ferret." Ron sulked in his seat.

" It's not the whole weekend, it's _one_ day. And I thought we'd agreed to try and get along." Hermione informed him.

" What-ever. We just spent last night with him. Don't you think it's a bit much." Ron was still hoping she would change her mind about the whole truce with Malfoy idea.

Hermione glanced to Harry before she answered. He was sitting in the chair, for once not zoning out.

" No, I don't. It's not going to kill you to be nice. Besides, I don't know why you're complaining. He hasn't done anything overly obnoxious since we've agreed to this." Grant it, it had only been two days, but Hermione thought it was still something.

" That's just it! Why? For years we tormented each other and then one day he just decides to stop and call a truce? I just don't trust him. I mean, why now? He must have an ulterior motive." Ron said.

" Maybe he does." Hermione said. Harry squirmed in his seat.

" But maybe it's not what you think." Hermione concluded mysteriously.

" Just give him a chance Ron. Please? For me?" She decided to try and play the girlfriend card. Ron sunk further into his chair and folded his arms.

" Fine, but just remember I'm not doing this willingly." he grumbled sourly. But his mood improved when Hermione leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Harry looked away, still uncomfortable when they did couple things. Harry's gaze turned to the portrait door just as a group of students came though it. Harry watched as a redheaded girl broke away from the group and made her way over to him.

As she bounded across the room, Harry's stomach dropped to the floor. He'd forgotten all about his girlfriend.

When he found out Malfoy was his phantom he had been glade he didn't break up with her yet. And he still felt that way. It didn't matter that Malfoy suddenly wanted to play nice or was acting decent now. Harry made a decision to be faithful to her and he was going to keep it.

He managed a smile as she stood in front of him. She beamed back and gave him a kiss, before she went to the couch.

" Hello, Ginny." Hermione said.

" 'Lo, Gin." Ron greeted his sister.

" Hi, guys. What's going on?" She responded.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a bag of jelly beans. Ron grabbed the bag from her hands and stuck five in his mouth at once, before she could stop him. He then pulled a face and spit the contents of his mouth into the bag.

" Hey!" Ginny protested with a grimace on her face, as she took the bag back. She looked inside and frowned. Harry had to chuckle at her face. Hermione joined in, at the same time noting it was the first time she heard a real laugh form Harry in a while.

" Ron! You idiot." She said angrily.

After she smacked Ron on the head most of her anger disappeared. Ron was going to protest, but an idea suddenly hit him.

" Hey, Ginny. What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked his sister.

" I don't know. Why?" She looked intrigued.

" Would you like to go with us to Hogsmeade." Ron was hoping that if he had another person on his 'side', tomorrow wouldn't be as horrible. The more anti-Malfoy people there the better. Ginny's face brightened.

" That sounds great! We could double date." She looked over to Harry. He felt the need to say something, but Hermione beat him to the punch.

" Well actually Ginny, Malfoy's going to be there too." For a moment Harry thought she sounded like she was trying to detour Ginny from coming. She even used Malfoy's surname.

_That's crazy, why would she do that?_ Harry thought. _Maybe she doesn't want the competition. _Harry's little voice supplied_. That's absurd. Hermione isn't interested in Malfoy._

" Why?" Ginny asked. If she was upset at the idea she didn't show it. Ron answered this time.

" He's offered a _truce_. And Hermione thought it'd be a good idea to accept, and then spend every waking moment with him." Ron was semi-joking, even though there was resentment still laced his voice.

" Oh, Ron. It's not every moment. It's just one day. And yesterday... And the day before that. And I suppose when we talked about the truce." she said, trying to argue with him, but ending up proving his point. At least he seemed to think so, if you could go by the smug look on his face.

Harry frowned at that news. Just how much time were Malfoy and Hermione spending together? And why is she so eager to be friends with him?

Ginny giggled as she looked at her brother and his girlfriend.

" A truce, huh? And we believe him?" She looked doubtful.

" Yes. We believe him. Or we're at least giving him a chance to prove himself." Hermione said coming to Malfoy's defense. Harry couldn't help but notice she did it a lot.

" Alright. It sounds interesting." Ginny agreed.

Ron blanched. So much for his anti- Malfoy theory. He sunk further into his seat wondering why every suddenly loved Malfoy.

**An: Wow. That does sound interesting, huh? Please Review. **


	10. Chapter 5 D

**Sometimes Things Do Change**

**Chapter 4 Being friendly ( Draco's version)**

Draco made his way up to the Gryffindor tower. It was almost time for his 'study session' with Granger. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the Gryffindors tonight, but knew he had to. If he stood her up she would be angry and he would lose his last tie to Harry.

Draco arrived at the portrait of the fat lady and knocked three times. He stood back as it swung open and a head full of bushy hair popped out.

" Come in, and _hurry_." Hermione said going back inside quickly. Draco frowned at her odd behavior, but choose to ignore it as he walked into the entrance with his head held high.

What ever was waiting for him inside he would at least pretend to be ready for. He imagined he'd be starred at, maybe even threatened. But he was sure nothing too bad would happen. They were only Gryffindors after all.

When the common room came into Draco's view the first thing he noticed was that everyone was scattered around. Looking closer, however, Draco could tell they were actually _running_ around, in every direction, some where even bumping into each other in the mad scramble.

This chaos, accompanied with the numerous yells and shouts, caused Draco to think he might have been wrong about the Gryffindors earlier, and that this was some sort of an attack on him.

He crouched down and put his arms over his head to shield himself. After a minute huddling on the floor Draco realized nobody was even coming near him. Slightly embarrassed he straightened up, as he looked around to make sure no one had seen him.

He scanned the room trying to see what was really happening. Every one was still running around in a frenzy. Draco craned his neck to try and get a better view, but there were too many people in his way.

Finally the room cleared out a bit, and as some first year girls ran upstairs, and Draco was able to see what everyone was running from, or rather _who_ they were running from.

In the middle of the room was a very large, very green Neville. He appeared to be getting larger by the second. His clothes were tearing at the seems and his shoes had already split into two pieces. They lay broken and deformed on the floor next to his ever growing feet.

Hermione and Ron seemed to be the only one's not running away from the expanding green giant, even though Neville was currently breaking the chair he had been sitting on and they were in danger of being crushed.

Draco snorted as he watched the remaining Gryffindors fleeing to safety. _I thought they were supposed to be brave? _He snorted.

He watched Hermione and Ron, well mostly Hermione, trying different spells on Neville, but each to no avail.

Draco calmly walked over to the growing Gryffindor and flicked his wand. He said a spell and sat on the sofa while he watched Neville deflate. The room filled with silence as every one, who hadn't made it out of the room yet or had just stopped to watch, froze to gawk at the scene in front of them.

Draco smirked as Neville continued deflating until he reached his normal size and then promptly fainted. Hermione shouted something to someone Draco didn't recognize as she repaired the chair and other furniture Neville unintentionally destroyed.

A tall brown haired boy walked over to Hermione. They spoke for a bit, before he levitated Neville up and out of the common room. Draco was amused at how fast every one went back to normal.

People were starting to come back down stairs and pick up what they had been doing before. Nobody even mentioned the fact they were almost all squashed to death by their classmate. Apparently, Neville was more of an idiot then Draco knew. He wondered how often this type of thing happened.

What surprised him more was that nobody seemed to be staring at him, either. He shrugged it off, assuming Hermione had a talk with them or something.

Hermione walked over to him and collapsed on the couch. Ron chose a red, comfortable looking seat next to the fire.

" Thanks. He was practicing a spell when something went wrong." She smiled at Malfoy, and he could feel Ron's glare.

" How did you know what to do, anyway?" Hermione questioned.

Draco had known because he was familiar with the spell and the side effects. Goyle had done the same thing at least five times. He was always messing something up. Draco was actually becoming quite good at figuring out what went wrong in spells and how to fix them.

However, he wasn't about to admit this to Granger. It wasn't his way to bad mouth his friends. Goyle may not have been the best at spells, but the whole world didn't need to know.

He shrugged and mumbled something about a lucky guess. Hermione looked at him curiously. Since when did he not jump at the chance to brag? But she didn't push the issue.

" Well, either way, Thank you. And sorry about all the chaos." She leaned down and pulled a book from her bag. She held it on her lap. Then turned to him.

" Harry's not here. He's out... He'll be back later." Draco recognized that worried look in her eye. He could tell this was something Harry did often. Draco tried not to become worried himself.

Hermione opened the book from her lap and flipped through the pages.

" Any way. I had a question about the _Philiousos_ spell. I noticed in class you got it first try and I was wondering if you could help me with it." She couldn't help the excitement in her voice.

" You don't waste time, do you?" Hermione blushed and wrung her hands.

" Sorry. I just thought you wouldn't be interested in small talk. This might help us break the ice." At his blank stare, She clarified.

" You know, give us something to talk about at first. Until we're more comfortable around each other."

Draco nodded, thinking that made sense and then encouraged her to continue.

It wasn't until an hour Draco fully understood what she had been talking about. They talked about the spell at first, then class, then eventually other things. Ron, although he wouldn't admit it, even found himself unable resist participating a few times. Draco was getting more relaxed as time passed.

If he would have guessed he would have said this night was going to be boring and awkward. But Draco found the weirdness melting away as time passed. And by the end he found he was actually enjoying himself. It was more like the day in the library.

Hermione was easy to talk to, even though she had her quirks, and even Ron, when he wasn't shooting Draco death glares, he could stand.

Draco soon found himself engaged, as Hermione started talking, quite enthusiastically, about the difference between Muggle mermaid myths and the Wizarding world Mer-people.

It was actually fascinating. Draco found him self listening intently to her as he followed her lightening fast hands.

So, he was thoroughly shocked when she looked over his shoulder and spoke.

" Oh, hello Harry".

Draco's head almost snapped off as he spun around to look at Harry. Draco's first thought was how cute he looked standing there with his mouth hanging open. But then he shook his head, reminding himself he was here with a mission, not to stare at Harry.

" Maybe it's best if you wait here while we talk to him." Hermione informed him as she stood up and walked over to Harry. Ron followed.

Draco found it amusing that they hadn't told him yet, and despite his sudden nerves over Harry's arrival, he was looking forward to watching how it would all play out.

He wasn't sure how Harry was going to react. The last time they spoke, Harry was pretty upset with him. But maybe his friends could keep him calm.

_Only one way to find out_. Draco thought as he turned his attention to the trio. He couldn't hear them, but they were close enough for him to see their expressions.

Granger said something to Harry and Draco wondered what it was that made him look so suddenly guilty. Harry replied to her comment and then he looked to Draco. It was a brief look and it made Draco even more uncomfortable. Harry looked like he was getting over his shock.

He kept watching as Harry's face paled and he wavered on his feet. Draco guessed Granger finally spit it out. At least Harry wasn't angry. He turned to the weasel and spoke again.

Draco found himself being looked at once more, this time by Ron. Who then moved closer to Harry. Draco's view of Harry was blocked and he moved to try and get a better look.

But he couldn't do it properly with out making it obvious what he was doing, so he sat back against the couch with a sigh.

He could only try and take comfort in the fact that Harry wasn't screaming at him and throwing him out. Maybe he would listen to his friends and Draco's plan would work out better then he anticipated. Draco wasn't holding his breath, though.

He knew it was going to be work to get Harry, but that was fine with him. He was certain Harry was worth it. Anger, Stubbornness and all.

Draco looked up just as Harry pushed past his friends and started towards him. He sat up and braced himself for the punch he thought was coming. Harry looked pissed. Draco was suddenly wondering if he'd gone to far.

Harry only grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. For a crazy moment Draco thought Harry was going to kiss him, but it was only his wishful thinking because Harry just pulled him across the room.

Hermione gave him a look of sympathy as Harry pulled him past them. Ron looked like he was tore between cheering Harry on and apologizing to Draco. Draco would have laughed if he wasn't so worried about Harry's reaction.

When they reached the portrait he was expecting Harry to just throw him out and then slam the door in his face, but Harry walked out with him. He stopped when they reached the hall and didn't let go of his arm.

Harry seemed to have lost his confidence. Apparently he hadn't thought this far ahead. Draco knew if he cooled down Harry would probably end up running away again. And Draco didn't want that. He wanted to be around Harry.

Plus, maybe if he got Harry angry, he would say what was on his mind and Draco could figure out how much work he had.

But if Harry ran away he won't get that chance. So Draco opened his mouth.

" If you wanted to hold my hand, Potter, all you had to do was ask."

It worked like a charm. Harry dropped Draco's arm as if it would burn him and turned on the blonde.

" What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again."

Draco kept going.

" Oh right, I forgot. Our one and only personal _Savior_ ordered me to do something. How dare I go against his command."

He even threw in a sneer for good measure. Inside he felt some guilt. He didn't want Harry angry, but he didn't know how else to keep Harry talking.

" Your a prick, Malfoy."

Draco looked down. He felt even worse now. He really needed another way to communicate with Harry. But other then throwing him up against the wall, Draco wasn't sure what to do.

"Look, I don't know what you were expecting to happen tonight. But... You should just stay away from me and my friends."

That was even worse then Harry insulting him. It sounded like Harry was letting him down easy. Draco couldn't stand to think Harry was patronizing him.

Harry made it sound like Draco's feelings didn't matter. Or like Draco was making some desperate attempt to get to him by going through his friends.

Even though that was the case, Draco didn't like that Harry thought that.

" It's not really your decision who I choose to associate with. Or who your friends do either, for that matter. I happen to like Granger. She's smart and doesn't take any crap. Even Weasley isn't as... annoying a I thought."

"This has nothing to do with you."

Draco wasn't sure if Harry believed him or not. He looked closely at Harry when he didn't immediately respond. Harry looked doubtful, but Draco couldn't be sure.

Draco wondered if he should've told Harry the truth. It's not like things could get any worse. But Harry wasn't arguing. He wasn't telling him to stay way from his friends anymore. Maybe he believes him.

_Yeah right_. Draco thought. _He's probably just trying to sort out what curse to use on me first_. He must have a hundred reasons Draco should stay way. He wasn't going to just accept Draco's answer. He even said so before. He never wanted Draco near his friends.

" Alright then. Truce?"

Draco didn't know what to do when Harry stuck his hand out. The way he looked at it, it might as well have been a frog in a top hat singing " Respect", while tap dancing. If it was, he might have reacted better to it. He defiantly wasn't expecting Harry to offer his hand.

But Draco got over it and grabbed Harry's hand. He couldn't help himself as he pulled Harry to him.

" Truce," he said in a low voice.

Draco thought it was a good sign Harry didn't pull away quickly. But he frowned at Draco before he disappeared inside the Portrait without saying anything more.

Draco smiled as he looked at his hand. Harry accepted his truce. Harry was going to give him a chance. Draco wasn't going to mess it up this time. He was ecstatic.

Once again Harry's actions threw him. He never knew what was running through that Gryffindor's head.

Every time he thought he had him figured out, Harry did something like that and completely destroyed what Draco thought he knew. That's part of what made Harry so attractive. Draco didn't know what was going to happen next.

But Draco couldn't help but be bothered by something. He wasn't comfortable with the way he behaved around Harry. The only times they were together Draco was either insulting him or snogging him. And while the later was something he could never get enough of, he realized he should probably change that.

He needed to control his lust around Harry enough to talk to him. He'd never had a decent conservation with him. The talk in the room with Harry was the closest he came. But he thought that didn't count because Harry didn't know it was him, and he couldn't stop touching Harry even then.

But he knew that wasn't going to be a possibility if it didn't have to. He was going to touch Harry when ever he thought he could get away with it. He loved the way Harry blushed or became suddenly nervous.

He wanted to change the way they interacted. He could still give Harry little touches and still have a decant talk with him. He thought it would help now that he was in good with Harry's friends. Now that they, and Harry, had decided to give him a chance. He just needed to figure out how to talk to Harry.

And so, Draco began working on part three of his plan: have a normal conversation with Harry.

--

Draco went to bed as soon as he got to his common room that night, so he didn't have time to think of how he was going to talk with Harry. He was regretting his decision this morning because he wanted to take advantage of his new ' partnership' with the golden trio. But Draco wasn't sure how to approach them.

He spent all day agonizing over the decision. Should he just walk up to them? They didn't go out of their way to speak to him. Why should he go to them? But he knew the answer as soon as he asked the question. They had Harry.

Draco had to think of way and fast. Dinner was almost over.

During the day he got the idea to invite them to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. He figured maybe neutral yet familiar, territory might be easier on them. Well, that wasn't entirely true.

He already knew he could be around Granger and Weasley with out things getting awkward. He was just worried about being in a small close space with Harry. He thought a busy place, with lots of distractions and opportunity for conversations would make things simpler for him.

He was trying to figure out how he was going to bring it up, in the five minutes of dinner they had left, when the option no longer became his. The three Gryffindors on his mind choose that moment to leave the Hall. They stood up and walked out together.

Draco set his fork down, told Blaise he'd see him in the common room and followed them out. He exited the doors just as they turned the corner. Going against his Malfoy up bringing, Draco ran to catch up with them. When he reached them he moved to walk next to Harry.

" Hello, Hermione."

He smirked on the inside as he, 'causally' bumped into Harry.

" Weasley, Potter." He kept his face cool as he nodded. Hermione replied and even Weasley mumbled something. Draco turned expectantly to Harry who happened to be looking at his shoes.

" Hello." he said. Draco let himself smile as Harry's cheeks turned red when their shoulder's bumped again.

Draco wanted to work Hogsmeade into the conversation, instead of just ask them out right so he decided to start with something else.

" Hermione, what did you think of tody's charms lecture ?"

Unfortunately he underestimated Hermione's love for school. She immediately began reciting every bit of the lecture and every thing she thought about it.

One glance to Ron, who gave him a look that said ' now look what you did', let him know she did this often. Even Harry seemed to have known when to tune her out.

As they were getting increasingly closer to the common room and Draco couldn't even get one word in, let alone invite them to Hogsmeade, he was beginning to think he was going to run out of time. To his relief, when they arrived at the entrance she finally stopped.

" Oh, are we here already?" She said looking around. She let out an embarrassed giggle.

It was now or never.

" I was wondering if you all would be interested in going to Hogsmeade this weekend." Draco had to hold in a laugh at Ron's face.

"Oh," Clearly she was surprised. Draco gave her his best smile.

" Yes... We'd be glade to. That sounds like a wonderful idea, doesn't it guys." She looked at Ron and Harry. Ron nodded reluctantly. But Harry looked as if he hadn't even heard them.

" Harry?" Hermione said bitting her lip. He didn't respond.

"Harry?" She said louder. Draco noticed her worried look. Harry blinked and looked at them.

" Sorry. What happened ?"

Draco caught Hermione's eye, remembering her previous concerns about Harry's behavior. He looked to her, letting her know he saw what she was talking about.

" I said we'd be glade to. Unless you had a problem. " Hermione repeated, testing to see how far back he tuned out.

" Glade to... what?." Pretty far back it seemed.

" Draco thought it might be a nice idea if we all go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." She clarified.

Draco watched as Harry looked to each of them before answering. When his eyes came to rest on Draco they hesitated. Draco gave him what he thought was an innocent look and was pleased when Harry's face softened.

" Yeah, sounds fine to me." Draco smiled, but at the same time it occurred to him for the first time that he had a lot of work to do before tomorrow.

" Lovely, We'll meet you by the main castle entrance. Does eight sound alright?"

He let his excitement show through as he smiled at Hermione.

" Sounds perfect." And it did. He was going to spend a whole day with Harry. It was almost like a date.

He looked at the three Gryffindors in front of him. No one spoke. _Now what?_

" Well, I guess I better be going..." Draco said. His mind was already on tomorrow.

" Would you like to come inside. We could play a game or something." Hermione asked.

He was tempted to say yes, if only to be around Harry longer, but he had a lot of planning a head of him. He shook his head.

" Thank you, but I have some things to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow." He felt Harry's eyes on him, but forced himself not to return his gaze.

" Oh, O.K. see you tomorrow."

" Bye." Draco said and turned around. His mind already formulating a plan.

When he got to his common room he went upstairs and sat on his bed. This is what he'd been waiting for, but what did he know about Harry that they could talk about? Tomorrow was his chance to prove himself. He needed to be ready.

He laid back on his pillows and folded his arms behind his head. I_ know he likes quidditch. That would be easy to talk about. He has no fashion sense, so it's best to stay way from that topic... He was raised by muggles._ Draco didn't know much about muggles. He frowned. There had to be more.

He knew Harry was smart in his own way. He had to be, to still be alive. He was brave, loyal and kind. He knew all the general things about him, but he didn't know a lot of the details. Draco decided to think of things he could do to improve their relationship.

The first and most obvious thing he knew he had to do was not insult Harry. It was going to be difficult, he knew, especially since that's what he did best. He wasn't used to being nice. He grew up being told being nice got you no where in life. It just allowed others to take advantage of you. But he would have to try for Harry.

He already knew he could do it. Hermione and Ron had helped Draco see it wasn't as bad or hard as he'd thought it'd be. Okay, so he could be nice. But what else did he have to do.

He decided he should also be charming, confident, and funny. All things he normally had no problem with, but when Harry was around, things got a lot more difficult.

Being around Harry made all the thoughts in his head leave and the only ones left were something along the lines of, 'why is he still wearing clothes?'.

Draco had to use more self control. He couldn't be to aggressive. It might scare Harry. Tomorrow he would not allow any thoughts of what he wanted to do to Harry into his head. He would be a perfect gentleman.

Tomorrow would be about getting to know Harry as a person and letting Harry see he had changed. He had to make Harry understand he wasn't the rude immature child he once was.

He already knew Harry found him attractive, even if he wouldn't admit it, but tomorrow was about letting Harry see what kind of person he really was. If he wanted Harry and him to have a relationship then they needed to prove to Harry he had changed.

**An: So, next chapter, Hogsmeade...With Ginny. Should be interesting, right? You have no idea. Please Review**.


	11. Chapter 6 h

**Sometimes Things Do Change**

**AN: Thank u guys so much for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Hogsmeade, Pink Hair and a Jacket ( Harry's version)**

Harry squinted his eyes as he stepped out the front entrance and into the cool morning air. The sun was shining bright in the sky, but there was a light breeze. He was glade he'd worn a jacket over his sweater. He pulled it tighter around him as Ginny pressed closer.

Hermione asked Ron what time it was and sighed when he said seven fifty-seven. They still had few minute until Draco was supposed to show up. Hermione shivered as she looked to the castle entrance.

" Well, I don't suspect we'll be waiting long. Draco doesn't seem the type to be late." Hermione tried to reassure everyone.

As if on cue, the doors she was looking at opened and out stepped a crisply dressed Draco.

He held his head high and the bright light temporary blinded him too, as he walked out. Hermione bit her lip, as he blinked to get his sight back and used it to spot Ginny, who was still holding Harry's arm. He lost his composer for a split second and if Hermione hadn't been watching for it she was sure she wouldn't have seen it.

" Good morning, Hermione, Weasley." He turned to her and Ron. When they returned his greeting he turned to Harry and Ginny.

He hesitated for a moment then smiled, " Ginny, right? I didn't know you would be joining us today." his voice was tight, but Ginny smiled back at him, unaware.

" Morning, Malfoy." Was her reply. Harry was growing more and more un-comfortable. It only became worse when Draco moved his eyes to him.

" Hello, Harry." Draco said, and Harry would have said he sounded shy, if he didn't know any better. He noticed how Malfoy used his first name and decided to do the same.

" Good morning, Draco." Harry was satisfied at the look that appeared on Draco's face, even though the blonde held his gaze.

Harry didn't look away. He wasn't sure what Draco had planned, but he wasn't going to let him win.

" Lets get going. I'm freezing over here." Ron spoke, effectively breaking their staring contest. And with that, they began the walk to Hogsmeade.

Hermione thought it would be less awkward if they didn't walk in couples, so she grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her to walk in front of the boys.

Ron, not wanting to walk next to Malfoy, moved to Harry's left side. Leaving Malfoy on the right and Harry in the middle. They were silent for most of the way, until Harry decided he couldn't take it any more.

" So... any place you guys want to visit today?" Harry thought it was a safe question. He didn't think Ron would start a fight, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

" I wanted to go to Zonko's Joke shop. I heard they have a spell that makes people sneeze out little green men. Seamus gave one to Neville last week and he sneezed out _fifteen_. It was brilliant! They marched around the room and when they came close to Lavender she screamed and stepped on them. They got stuck on the bottom of.. her... shoe." He was laughing so much he could barley finish his sentence.

Harry had to smile at his friend's excitement. He knew he was spending a lot of time alone lately and he missed being around his friends.

" That sounds good. What about you Malfoy? Is there any where you'd like to go?" Harry decided he wasn't going to treat Malfoy any different.

" No, not really." Was all he said.

Harry shrugged and continued.

" Well, I don't really mind either. Just so long as we go to the Three broomsticks. I want a butterbeer." He said thinking of the warm drink as he rubbed his arms. The shade of the trees they were walking by only added to the chill in the air.

"Yeah, and maybe we can get one of those cakes again." Ron responded. He licked his lips at the thought. Harry smiled again. His mood was improving greatly.

He'd missed this more then he'd realized, just hanging out with his friends. Maybe he wouldn't spend so much time on his own.

" Are talking about those cinnamon cakes with the icing?" Harry almost forgot Malfoy was there until he spoke.

" Yeah, and the raisins in them." Ron's eyes glazed over a little.

" You like those?" Ron looked to Malfoy forgetting he was not supposed to be talking to him.

" Yes. There quite good." Malfoy answered back.

Harry looked between his friend and his former enemy, unbelievingly.

" Have you tried those chocolate ones, with the coconut in them?" Malfoy continued.

" No, are they any good?" Ron found his resentment slipping way at the possibility of a new dessert.

" There amazing. We should get one when we go the Three broomsticks."

Ron nodded enthusiastically.

Their conversation continued on as they made their way closer and closer to Hogsmeade. Harry, in the mean time couldn't help but feel left out. He wasn't have an easy a time as Ron was chatting with Malfoy.

He was shocked at how fast Ron abandoned his anti- Malfoy campaign and took up the friendly debate they were currently having, on which was a better dessert, cupcakes or ice-cream.

Harry was feeling more out of place as time passed. He nearly sighed in relief when Hogemeade came into his view.

The girls slowed down so they could all walk together once more. Ron stopped talking as Hermione came to walk by him, as if he knew he would earn a lecture on how Hermione was right about Malfoy all along, if she saw him talking to the Slytherin.

Ginny moved in between Draco and Harry as they took their first steps into the village.

Harry tried to be happy at her presence and was upset that he had to make more of an effort then he thought he should.

" Where should we go first?" Hermione asked every one. Ron spoke up before any one else, and they all made their way over to Zonko's shop.

The toy shop was surprisingly empty. There were only three other students standing at the counter when they walked in.

None the less, all heads turned to them as the bell over their head dinged. The three Hogwarts students all stared, not believing their eyes. What was Draco Malfoy doing with Gryffindors, and not just any Gryffindors, Harry Potter and his friends? They whispered, not so discreetly, to themselves.

Harry saw their stares and instantly felt defensive. He hated how people always thought his business was a public news. He knew they couldn't wait to run and tell every one what they saw in Zonko's today.

By tomorrow the whole castle would be talking. Harry was tired of worrying about how people were going to react to his actions. It was his life. Who were these people to decide how he lived it?

_Well fine. If they want something to gossip about, I'll give them something worth talking about._ Harry thought.

He grabbed Draco's arm saying loudly, to make sure everyone heard him,

"Come on Draco, I hear they just got a new order of edible quills." He pulled Draco further into the store, smiling at the students shocked faces as he passed them. He stopped when he reached the quills and turned slightly so he could see the students.

They quickly whispered some more, before turning and rushing out of the store. Harry felt proud of his actions, like he somehow had more control over the situation.

Grinning, he turned to look at Malfoy, wanting to share his victory with some one. Their eyes met and Harry, for the first time today, didn't mind him being there so much any more.

Malfoy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. And Harry just shrugged and dropped his arm. He was still looking at Malfoy when Harry heard a voice call him.

" Harry, look at this!" came Ron's voice from some where. Harry smiled at Malfoy before turning and finding his friend.

Ron and Hermione were standing by a shelf. Ron was holding a jar that looked like mashed potatoes in water. He looked up when Harry walked over.

" Look at this, mate." He shook the bottle, which then began to change color. Harry watched as it turned a dark blue. But other then that he couldn't tell what he was supposed to be looking for. He looked to Ron for an explanation.

" It tells the future. You put your hands here." He lifted the jar to show Harry two hand prints on the side of the jar.

" Then you shake it three times. It turns a certain color and then you read what that color means from this list." He held up a paper Harry hadn't noticed in had left hand.

" Let's see. Blue means ... your boyfriend is cheating on you." Ron said in a weak voice. Harry laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

" Bad luck, mate." He managed before he and Hermione collapsed into a fit of laughter.

Ron frowned, the tips of his ears turning red as put the bottle back on the shelf. He read the sign that was next to the bottle and his blush deepened.

" I didn't know it was for girls." He mumbled. For some reason this made Harry and Hermione laugh harder and eventually Ron found himself joining in.

A shout from the back of the store made them all stop. Before the last laugh died out, they were running towards the sound with their wands out. Harry was the first to arrive and what he saw stopped him in his tracks, and caused Hermione and Ron to run into him.

Ginny was lying on the floor howling with laughter. Her wand was in her hand but it was completely useless as it was pointed at a box of fake cheese as she shook with laughter. Harry couldn't blame her as he found himself holding back a chuckle at the sight before him.

Ron's reaction was similar to his sisters. He clutched his stomach and bent over as the laughter burst out of him. Even Hermione was giggling behind Harry.

The cause of all this amusement was a dripping wet Draco. He was standing in the middle of the isle holding an empty container with a shocked look on his face. His usual impeccable hair and clothing were in disarray.

But there was another more obvious change from his usual appearance. Malfoy's natural white blonde hair had turned bright bubble gum pink.

Harry watched with a smile as Malfoy blinked away the shock of suddenly finding himself suddenly drenched and scowled at the can in his hand. He carefully place the can on the shelf he had originally gotten it from, as if afraid it would attack him again.

He cleared his throat loudly, signaling that they could all stop laughing any time now. Hermione and Harry shut their mouths, but Ginny and Ron kept chortling. They were too far gone. Malfoy sent them each their own glares, but even that didn't have any effect.

Malfoy took breath and whipped out his wand. Harry tensed, sure Malfoy was about to hex them. His hand went to his wand, but he didn't need to use it. Malfoy only cast a spell to dry him self.

A least that's what Harry thought he was doing. But he couldn't be sure, because there was no change in Malfoy's appearance. Malfoy stayed as wet as he had been in the beginning. He clenched his jaw as tried again.

Harry watched as, again, nothing happened. Ron snorted behind him. Malfoy angrily grabbed the can from the shelf and began reading it. He stopped mid-way and threw the can on the floor. He ran into the back of the store. Harry presumed he was headed for the bathroom.

Behind him Harry heard Ron gasping for breath as Hermione chided him. Ginny had stopped laughing enough to get off the floor, but she still needed help standing up. She was holding onto the shelf for support.

Harry walked past her and went to pick up the can. In bright red letter it said:

**As you probably already know this can does not contain candies. Sorry. You've been duped. May I suggest you find who ever gave you this and get them back. We have some lovely products you might want to use.**

Harryfrowned not sure what it meant. He skipped the list of products and read further down the can. It said:

**Side effects include: wet clothing ( hopefully your wearing them), an embarrassed, possibly foolish feeling, accompanied with a strong desire to kill your "friend", a new hair color ( unless your bald, in which case I'm not sure what will happen), and a slight itchy right knee. Side effects last up to three to four hours. Don't bother using your wand, it won't work. **

Harry figure it was the hair color that caused Malfoy to run to the bathroom.

" I.. told him not to... open it." Ginny got out between laughs.

Harry was starting to find her laughter annoying, even Ron had stopped now. As he went to put it back on the shelf , he noticed the other cans looked different. He picked one up and read it's label.

**CANED APPLE CANDIES**: ALL THE TASTE OF CANDY APPLES WITH OUT THE MESS. BITE SIZED CANDIES. CARMEL AND CINNAMON FLAVORED.

So Draco had thought they were candies. Harry looked back to Hermione who was wearing a frown. Ron moved to pick up one of the cans from the shelf. He read the label and muttered, " brilliant." under his breath. He looked at Harry with a wide grin on his face.

" I'm getting five of these." He grabbed them off the shelf and moved to the counter. Ginny finally stood up straight and followed Ron to the counter to pay for the things she got.

Harry turned to Hermione.

" You think he's okay?" She looked to the bathroom to where Malfoy disappeared, as she bit her lip.

" What did the can say?" She said turning back to Harry.

" It said it is going to last for three to four hours and his wand won't work on it." he answered.

Hermione sighed before responding.

" I think you should go check on him, Harry."

Harry started to protested but Hermione had on her 'I'm not taking no for an answer' face. So he resigned and moved to the back of the store. As he walked he could hear Hermione telling Ron and Ginny not to say anything to Malfoy when he came out.

Harry went down the hall and found the men's restroom, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise. Malfoy had no shirt on. Harry suddenly found the room to warm, as he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.

Every thing they did came rushing back to Harry. He remembered that not one week ago he had been pressed against that chest, rubbing against that body. He remembered how Malfoy's mouth attached to his as their hands roamed over each other. Harry felt something in him stir as his eyes drifted over the body in front of him.

Harry squeaked out a, " Sorry." and ran out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

He stood in the hall trying to will his blush away. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't face his friends right now.

Beside Hermione would only ask what happened. Harry knew he had to stay and see if Malfoy was okay. He leaned back against the door, trying not to think about what he just saw.

He was startled when the door behind him opened suddenly. He lost his balance and fell down on to the bathroom floor. He looked up at the hand that suddenly appeared in his face. A pink haired Malfoy, who Harry was glade to see had a shirt on now, was looked down at him over his hand.

Harry looked at the hand he offered and ignored it as he stood up on his own. He didn't think touching Malfoy right now was a good idea. Wiping off the dust from his pants, he looked up at Malfoy, who didn't look back. Instead he moved to the sink and said over his shoulder,

" Did you want something, Potter?"

Harry was shocked at his harsh tone. Obviously he was upset.

" It's just hair, Malfoy. It'll be back to normal in a few hours." Harry said, hoping to make him feel better.

Draco turned around, astounded, and looked at Harry.

Harry began to feel uncomfortable under his un-wavering gaze. When he didn't look away Harry thought he should say something more.

" The can it said only lasts..." But Harry's words died out on his lips when Malfoy moved away from the sink. He didn't know what Malfoy was doing, but it made his stomach flip. Malfoy was still walking closer and Harry, unconsciously, held his breath.

When Malfoy got close enough for Harry to feel his body heat he stopped moving. Harry watched Malfoy's eyes roam over his own face. It made his insides turn to mush. He wanted to move away, but was afraid to. Malfoy blink and stepped back.

" Harry?" He whispered. And Harry heard himself answering.

" Yeah?" It was quiet, and if they weren't so close Malfoy wouldn't have heard it.

" Go out with me." Harry felt like he was floating. Nothing felt real. He wasn't sure what Malfoy meant. So he asked.

" What?"

" Go out with me. On a date...Just us." Harry's happy feeling deflated a bit. He stepped away from Malfoy.

" What? I.. No." he stuttered backing away further.

" Why not?"

" Because..." Harry searched his brain for a reason. "... because I have a girlfriend." Harry was feeling desperate as he backed up further still.

Malfoy moved closer. "Just as friends. It won't be any different from today, except it'll be me and you. Isn't the point of today, to get to know each other better?"

" I don't know..." Harry's back hit the wall. Malfoy moved closer.

" I just want to get to know you better." Even though he knew it wasn't, it sounded innocent enough to Harry. And he really didn't have another agreement.

"Just say yes, Harry."

" I...it's...alright." Harry conceded, but he had to re-affirm something.

"Just as... friends." He said firmly, looking a Malfoy to show he meant it.

" Of course. " Malfoy smiled. He moved away from Harry and went over to the sink as if nothing happened. Harry let out his breath.

" You think I should put a hat on or something?" Harry blinked and had to think for a moment before he realized what Malfoy was talking about. Oh, right his hair.

" Ummm..., " Harry looked at him and thought about it. But Draco didn't wait for his answer.

" I don't think so. Besides I doubt there are any decent ones in this store." He ran his had through his hair trying to make it go in a different direction. But it stayed plastered to his head. He sighed.

"Probably not any decent clothes either." He was referring to his still wet pants and shirt.

" How long did you say this would last?" He turned looking expectantly to Harry.

" Umm, three to four hours." Harry was still a little thrown by his flippant behavior. He was acting as if nothing had just happened. Maybe it didn't. Maybe he imagined it.

The knock on the door made Harry jump. Ron's head poked out from behind it and Harry turned around to look at his friend.

" Everything okay in here? We're ready to go, now." He said cautiously. He still wasn't sure how Malfoy was taking his new appearance. He looked over to where Malfoy was standing by the sink.

" Yes. Fine let's go." Malfoy said before he walked towards the door. Harry walked out ahead of him. When they reached the shop Harry moved to stand next to Ginny. For some reason Harry had the feeling to put his arm around her.

" Where to next?" Harry looked around. Nobody had any where else they wanted to go to so he suggested they head over to the Threebroom sticks.

As they walked down the street, Harry could tell every one was taking extra care not to look at Malfoy's hair. Well, at least all of them were. The people walking past them however, where looking at it like they'd never seen the color pink before.

Harry was surprised Malfoy was so calm. He never would have thought he would handle it so well. As far as he'd seen Malfoy had never been outside in public with out looking perfect.

They made their way into the Threebroom sticks and Hermione went up to the counter to get drinks for every one. Ron went with her to make sure she got the right cakes.

Harry had no trouble finding a table, as it was almost as empty as Zonko's. There were a few people at the tables and some more standing in line.

He sat down in one of the stools as Ginny sat in the one on his left and Malfoy sat in the one next to Ginny. Harry was both disappointed and relieved that Malfoy didn't sit next to him.

Harry looked over to Hermione and Ron trying to judge how long until they would be back. They were in line between an old witch and a man with a beard almost to the floor.

Harry tapped his fingers on the table nervously. He tried to think of something to say that would make this less awkward.

" So Ginny, what did you buy at Zonko's?" He asked.

" Oh, nothing much." She opened her bag and allowed him to see inside. It really was nothing much. He sat back in his chair, slightly upset with her for not saying more. He fidgeted for a moment before deciding he needed to use the bathroom.

" I'll be right back. Don't let Ron eat all the cake while I'm gone." He said standing up.

Ginny just nodded her head.

Harry pulled the bathroom door open and went into the first stall. He let out a breath as he relaxed, enjoying the moment to himself. He did his business then went to the sink. As he washed his hands he let his mind wander.

Had he really agreed to go on a date with Malfoy? What was he thinking? But Malfoy had been acting weird all day. He hadn't insulted them once. In fact he and Ron had already seemed like friends. Hermione, too. They both had no trouble relaxing around Malfoy. Only he seemed to be struggling. Maybe some more time with him _would_ help.

But why did Harry get a funny feeling in his stomach when he thought of being alone with Malfoy? He tried to remind himself he had no reason to be nervous.

It was perfectly normal for two people to go out together. He did things with Ron when Hermione wasn't around. And vice versa. If he was going to be Malfoy's friend he needed to be comfortable around him any way.

It wasn't a date. It was an outing between friends. But Harry couldn't shake the impression that friendship wasn't what Malfoy had in mind. In fact he was sure of it. What he wasn't sure of was how he felt about it.

He dried his hands and tried to push those thoughts out of his head. When he arrived back to the table Hermione and Ron were already back.

An assortment of cakes were in the middle of the table. Harry took his seat and looked at the plate in front of him, a piece of cake already on it. He sat back as he listened to the conversations going on.

Ginny and Ron were talking about one of the things she bought from the joke shop. Harry frowned. _She didn't talk about it with me,_ he thought feeling hurt. Harry listened for while before he switched his focus on the conversation between Hermione and Draco.

But a few sentences later realized he had no idea what they were talking about. Harry sighed and stuck his fork in his cake. He brought the cake to his mouth and wiped away the crumbs that fell onto his jacket.

He was shocked when a moan slipped from his lips, but it was overshadowed by the fact that had he just tasted the most delicious cake in the world.

He greedily shoved more into his mouth, un-aware that every one around him stopped talking in favor of staring at him. But he didn't care, the cake was amazing. He had to have more. He reached across the table and put another slice on his plate.

He let his eyes close as he made another sound that showed how much he enjoyed the dessert. It was wonderful. He finished the cake on his plate and took a drink of his butterbeer. It was much better then he'd remembered.

Now that he thought about it everything seemed better. Different somehow, like he was seeing things through a new pair of eyes.

He wanted to see it all. He set his butterbeer down and looked around. He picked up his fork, amazed at how shiny it was. He tilted his head to the side with a loopy smile on his face, as he watched light reflect off the utensil.

" What did you do?" Harry heard Hermione's voice, but it sounded far way as if he were hearing it through a long tunnel. He picked up a knife off the table and laughed in delight when it too bounced light.

" We just gave him a Pepper Upper pill. Ginny bough them at Zonko's. We thought he needed some.. Pepping up?" Harry's laugh grew as the bell above the door sounded. It was the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard.

" Ron! Ginny! I can't believe you did this!" Hermione's voice was loud and shrill. Harry plugged his ears. He liked the pretty sound the bell made better.

" It was just a joke, Hermione. It'll ware off in a few minutes." Harry turned toward that sound. It was much more pleasant.

Harry looked at the redheaded girl in front of him. She had on a pretty green top. It was really shiny, too. Like the fork. Harry leaned toward the girl. She had really nice eyes.

They were blue and reminded Harry of something else. Something he couldn't remember. But it didn't matter. He was getting closer to those eyes.

Suddenly, Harry slipped a little on his chair in his attempt to reach the girl and when he looked back up he caught a glimpse of the person behind her.

He had stunning pink hair and his eyes were memorizing, like the shiny girl's, only better. Harry couldn't look away. He wanted to get closer to _that_ person.

But somewhere deep in his brain Harry knew he shouldn't. He couldn't remember why, but he knew it was a secret. He knew he had to keep the secret.

_But he's so beautiful_. Harry thought.

" Your pretty." he whispered. _But I can't have you_. He thought. So he did the next best thing his drug induced state of mind told him to.

Harry leaned in pressed his lips to the blue eyed girl's, with the shiny shirt. Harry thought it wasn't as good as the cake, but it was pleasant. She was shocked at first, but soon her lips began to move over Harry's.

Even though he was kissing the girl, Harry's eyes never left the pink haired teens.

Harry wished it was him he was kissing and he tried to tell the boy with his eyes. Harry wasn't sure why he couldn't kiss the boy, but he knew the boy understood. He moved so he could get a better access to the girl's mouth, but he over shot and only wound up slipping off his chair completely.

Harry made a 'hump' sound as his butt hit the floor. He was disappointed at being taken away from the girl and the boy with the pretty blue eyes, but he quickly got over it as he found a piece of purple gum, some one left under the table.

" Ron, how long does it last?" Hermione asked some where over Harry's head. He looked in her direction, but he couldn't see anyone, so he shrugged and reached out to touch the purple substance stuck to the table. It was sticky and Harry was fascinated by the way it stretched when he pulled.

" Only five minutes. Which means any minute now. I don't know why it's having this reaction on him, though. Maybe because we mixed it with chocolate." Ron said as the gum in Harry's hand reached it's limit and snapped. He laughed merely.

Without warning, Harry's smile turned to a frown as his brow furrowed. Something was wrong. It was like all the magic that made everything special disappeared and he was left holding an old, used, piece of gum in his hand.

He sighed and stood up, wiping his hands on his pants. He looked to Ron, who he noted at least looked ashamed, and shot a glare at him for good measure.

" Sorry, Harry. I..we just thought it would be funny. It was only a joke." Ron was folding his hands nervously in front of him.

When Harry had first bit the cake he knew something had happened. He felt... happier. He was aware of everything that was going on, but it was like he didn't care so much. But now that he was back to normal he had every intention of letting Ron now how un-happy he was.

But Harry couldn't blame him. Ron really was just playing joke. They played jokes on each other all the time. The real reason Harry was so upset was because he practically attacked Ginny while staring at Malfoy the entire time. And that wasn't Ron's fault.

So Harry plastered on a smile and sat down.

" It's alright, mate. I know. Just give me a little warning or something next time." He said taking a swig of his butterbeer. Harry looked around, trying to decide how many people had witnessed the embarrassing, temporary loss of his mind. He was glade there were no Hogwarts students.

" I'm sorry too, Harry." Ginny said, reminding Harry of her presence.

Harry just nodded. He didn't think he could look at her right now. Not to mention the person sitting behind her. Harry forced himself not to blush.

" I think we're all done. We should get going if we want to do more shopping. " Hermione began gathering up the plates to take back to the counter. Ron grabbed his and Hermione's empty bottles and went to the trash as Malfoy, Harry and Ginny did the same. Harry was very careful not to make eye contact with Malfoy.

Hermione came back with a bag filled with the left over cake and they made there way back to the streets.

After they left the Three broomsticks they went to the a few other stores. Harry made sure he was always near some one other then Malfoy. When it seemed they finally had enough Hermione suggested they head back. No one objected.

Harry was between Ginny and Hermione as they walk out of the last store. He shivered slightly, noting the wind had picked up. It looked like they made the right choice to go back to the castle now. There were fat gray rain clouds over the mountains in the distance.

" Are you alright Malfoy?" Harry heard Hermione say. Harry wondered what was wrong with him. He tried to listen but he didn't hear what Malfoy said. He heard what Hermione did, however.

" Harry, give him your jacket." Hermione said. Harry looked at her as if she had grown another head.

" Huh?" He asked, smoothly.

" You've got a sweater on under it. You'll be warm. Look at him, he's freezing." Harry looked at Malfoy for the first time since the Three Broomsticks. He did look rather cold. He was shivering and his lips had a blue tinge to them. But Harry still protested.

" I...he..." He stammered. What could he say?

" Go on, Harry." Ginny added, wanting to leave. Harry felt as if the whole world was turning on him. He looked between the two girls. Then back at the wet, cold Malfoy. He still had some time until the spell wore off and he would be able to dry himself.

Harry sighed and pulled off his jacket. He didn't look at Malfoy when he handed it over, and he was glade he didn't when he felt fingers slide over his.

" Thanks" Malfoy muttered, and Harry was glade to hear that at least he sounded as uncomfortable as him.

He assumed Malfoy put the jacket on because, they started walking soon after.

They reached the castle just before the first rain drop hit the ground. The four Gryffindors and one Slytherin walked side by side until they could no longer. Harry was about to go upstairs, but Hermione spoke.

" Well, I guess we'll see you later, Draco." Hermione said, giving him smile.

" Yes. See you around." He replied.

" Hey, Malfoy." Ron spoke up. " You want some of the cake?"

Hermione tried very hard not to smile. Sharing food was as a big gesture for Ron. It meant he accepted Malfoy. They were making progress.

" No, that's alright. But thank you." His voice was unsure. He looked around at every one once more before saying,

" Goodbye."

The Gryffindor's all turned and began going up the stairs. They were about twenty steps up when Malfoy called out.

"Potter."

Harry sighed and turned around. He looked down the stairs to see Malfoy holding his jacket in one hand. When he didn't move Harry realized Malfoy was waiting for him to come to him.

Harry quickly walked down the steps he just climbed up and went to reach for his jacket, fully intending to grab it and head back upstairs as quickly as possible.

Malfoy clearly had another idea in mind. When Harry reached for the fabric, Malfoy's hand closed over his. Harry's heartbeat sped up and he shot a desperate glance over his shoulder.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were still on the stairs waiting patiently for him. They didn't seem to notice Harry's distress or his and Malfoy's hands clasped together. Harry moved slightly, just in case.

He turned back around and looked questioningly at Malfoy. Malfoy looked right back at him, giving Harry no answer in his eyes.

" Thank-you, Harry." Malfoy whispered. Harry bit his lip and waited for Malfoy to continue, because he was sure there was more.

" How about tomorrow, at six? The quidditch field." It sounded like a question, but it didn't feel like one to Harry.

. All Harry wanted was to go back up stairs. He could feel his friends eyes on him. They would start to sense something was wrong if he took much longer.

" Sure. At six." He nodded.

Malfoy looked at him and smiled. He looked so happy that Harry couldn't help but smile back. He was sure if Malfoy hadn't released his hand, he would have stood their longer.

But he did let go and Harry no longer had a reason to stay, so he turned and walked up the stairs to meet his friends.

When he reached them they smiled at him and he smiled back, before they all continued walking. As they did Harry looked at the jacket in his hand. It was still a little damp from Malfoy's clothes. He assumed the spell had worn off while they were walking and Malfoy had began to dry a bit.

Harry was still smiling as they entered the common room. He went with Ron up to their room, while he put away what he bought. Harry didn't have anything from a store, but he wanted to put his jacket down.

When they got to the room Harry threw the jacket on his bed and turned back to Ron who wanted to show him something. He laughed as Ron joked and they made their way back down stairs. Harry went to sit on the couch next to Hermione, who was reading a book.

" Where's Ginny." Harry had noticed her absence when he reached the end of the stairs. Hermione replied with out looking up from her book.

" She went out with Sarah." Even though she wasn't looking t him, she knew he had a blank look on his face, so she clarified.

"You know, her roommate for the last three years?" At his lack of response, Hermione sighed. "Any way, She told me to tell you she would see you later."

Harry was silently relieved. He was still embarrassed about what happened in the Three Broomsticks.

He took around the room and sighed. They still had a whole Saturday. He felt restless for some reason. Harry looked to Ron.

" You feel like playing a game of exploding snaps?" He asked.

Ron nodded and they began the game. They ended up playing six games in all, Harry won two times and Ron four, before Ron got bored and stood up. He stretched his arms and then went over to Hermione, who just finished talking with Seamus.

Ron leaned in and whispered something in her ear and she laughed. Harry had to fight down the jealous rising in him.

He watched as Ron said something else, and Hermione frowned at him as she answered. Ron rolled his eyes then turned to Harry.

" Harry won't mind if I took Hermione for a walk, would you Harry.?" Ron looked at his friend with a hopeful look. Hermione spoke before Harry could answer.

" Ron, Harry doesn't want to sit in her all alone. We can go later." Hermione said, looking at him with pity in her eyes.

Harry didn't want that. He didn't want to be an obligation for them. Some they have to look after.

" I don't mind, Hermione." At her look he added, " Really. You guys go and have fun. I'll go see what Neville is doing."

Harry had no intention of finding Neville, and he was relieved when they stood and walked out. He was upset at their attitudes. He didn't need some one to watch over him.

Harry sat back in his chair and frowned. He tapped his foot on the floor. He had the urge to move, so he stood and began walking up the stairs to his room.

Harry couldn't place the feelings running through him. Something bothered him though. It was the way Hermione spoke to him. She made him seem like a chore, like Ginny did.

Harry knew his friends were just worried, but he couldn't help feeling like he was in their way or something. Especially Ginny. She didn't even say goodbye to him, like it didn't matter if he knew where she was or not. Like it would be easier if she didn't have to at all.

Harry was tired of feeling like this. He didn't want Hermione and Ron to have to make sure he was okay before they left. Or have Ginny forced into a relationship if she didn't want one. He knew his mood lately had been bringing every one down, but he couldn't help it.

He just felt like something was wrong. He couldn't be happy. For some reason Harry quickly thought of Malfoy.

It only made his anger grow. Who did he think he was? Trying to mess with him. Making Harry go out on a date with him. Harry wasn't a submissive person.

But when ever he was around Malfoy, he felt like he didn't have a choice, or he didn't have a say in what he did.

Malfoy always had the control, and why should he? It wasn't fair. Harry shut his dorm door with more force then he intended to. He walked over to his bed and flung himself down. Harry rolled over on his side and pick up the jacket.

_Stupid Malfoy. Why does he have such an effect on me. I should be happy. Thinking about Ginny and laughing with my friends, but I'm not. I'm here, thinking about this stupid git._

"Arrrg". Harry growled out loud as he got frustrated. Malfoy was always got what he wanted, ever since the beginning. Harry was tired of it. Malfoy was always on his mind lately, making Harry push Ginny away and seek quiet instead of his friends company. It was Malfoy's fault things were falling apart.

Harry looked at the jacket and sighed.

_Now, that's just not true_. His little voice said.

And Harry knew it wasn't. He knew he couldn't really blame Malfoy for any of this. He was doubting his relationship with Ginny before Malfoy even came into the picture. And he was spending a lot of time by himself before he had so much to think about.

Malfoy just gave him something solid to focus on. Something to.. Harry didn't even know. But Malfoy provided it for him. Harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

Suddenly, he felt like he had to move again. He wanted to do something, but didn't know what. Harry made his way back over to the door. He opened it and flew down the stairs.

Harry almost ran into a girl when he reached the bottom. He managed to avoid knocking her down, but only because he threw himself into the wall instead of her.

" Oh." The surprised girl said. Harry picked his glasses up off the floor. He set them on the bridge of his nose and the blurry image in front of him became clearer.

Harry looked into the face of his girlfriend.

" Harry. You nearly killed me." she had her hand over her heart and was trying to breath.

" Sorry." He mumbled, ashamed he almost hurt her.

" It's alright." She looked down for a moment then back to his face. She looked determined.

" We need to talk." She said.

Harry knew what this words meant, and he wasn't actually surprised. He nodded and lead her back up to his room. Once they were inside Harry shut the door and went to sit next to her on the bed.

" Harry. I... you know I care about you, right?" she was wringing her hands in her lap.

" I just want you to be happy. And if you need...something else to... " She stopped, took a breath and then looked directly into his eyes when she said the next part.

" That kiss was... different. And I think I know why." All the sudden Harry began to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

" When we kissed, you weren't looking at me." She took another breath and looked away before continuing.

The room began to spin as Harry as he hyperventilated. He couldn't breath. There was only on thing going through his mind._ She knows_. She knows he was looking at Malfoy. She knows his secret and she going to tell him right now.

To be continued...

**An: Betcha didn't see that coming, huh? Think she knows? Review to find out.**


	12. Chapter 6 D

**Sometimes Things Do Change**

**Chapter Six : Hogsmeade, pink hair and a jacket ( Draco's version)**

Draco checked his watch as he looked in the mirror one last time. It was seven fifty. He needed to get going or he was going to be late. He walked through his common room, ignoring the looks of his friends.

They weren't dead set against his socializing with the Gryffindors, they figured he had a good reason. But they were still a bit weary, seeing as how they had no idea what his reasons were. He wouldn't talk to any of them about it.

Except Pansy. She knew all about his obsession with the Golden Boy. She supported him and had even helped Draco chose his outfit for today.

Draco nodded to her as he walked out. He trusted Pansy with his secret. He wasn't worried about her telling any one. He actually wasn't worried about any one finding out. He had no problem with telling any one who would listen how great he thought Harry was.

But he knew Harry wasn't ready for that. Yet. Draco smiled to him self. He was confident his plan would work. He was going to make Harry fall for him, by being perfect today. He was going to stick to the plan he came up with last night.

Draco pushed the doors open and stepped outside. It was cold and the sun blinded him for a moment, but he blink it away quickly.

At once he almost wished he hadn't. The first thing that met his eyes was the sight of the red headed bint, holding onto Harry. Everything Draco was thinking previously flew from his head and he was ready to pull his wand out and hex her.

But Draco collected himself and tore his eyes away from the couple.

" Good morning, Hermione, Weasley." He said to them. He wouldn't let this unexpected surprise ruin his chances. He took a breath before turning back to Harry and the she-weasel. What was her name?

" Ginny, right? I didn't know you would be joining us today."

" Morning, Malfoy." Draco wanted to hit her for being so aloof. Obviously she had some warning he would be there today. He fought down his annoyance and turned his attention to Harry.

Suddenly nothing else mattered. All Draco could think about was Harry. He lost a little confidence. He was eager to show Harry he could be polite.

" Hello, Harry." He looked at Harry for a reaction. He was expecting a blush and a mumbled hello, like he'd received in the past. Draco was surprised when Harry meet his eyes.

" Good morning, Draco." Shock passed through Draco at Harry's use of his name. It sounded a lot better coming from him, Draco decided.

"Lets get going. I'm freezing over here." Ron brought Draco back to reality. He looked away from Harry to watch Hermione grab Ginny and walk past them. Draco could have sworn he saw Hermione give him a look, but he wasn't sure what it meant. Maybe a warning to behave.

Draco saw Ron go out of his way to move on Harry's other side, but he couldn't be too upset at the move, because it left him closer to Harry. Draco kept his distance, reminding him self to hold back, as they walked. Draco knew they weren't this quiet usually. And wondered how long this was going to last.

" So... any place special, you guys want to visit today?" Harry asked. Draco thought it was a boring question, but at least it was something. Ron answered before he got a chance to.

" I wanted to go to Zonko's Joke shop. I heard they have a spell that makes people sneeze out little green men. Seamus gave one to Neville last week and he sneezed out fifteen. It was brilliant! They marched around the room and when they came close to Lavender she screamed and stepped on them. They got stuck on the bottom of her shoe."

Draco was glade that Harry wasn't looking at him, because he knew he had a look of distaste on his face. _Really, how immature can you be?_ Draco thought. _This is going to be torture if the whole conversation keeps going like this._

To Draco's relief Harry just let out an adorable chuckle and asked Draco if he wanted to go any where. Draco would have normally taken delight in the fact that Harry thought about asking him too, But he was caught up by the fact that Harry had used his surname agin.

" No, not really." He answered, un-able to stop the disappointment in his voice. He was in an even worse mood, when Harry continued on as if nothing happened.

" Well, I don't really mind either. Just so long as we go to the Three broomsticks. I want a butterbeer." Draco would have agreed, but again the Weasel got their first.

"Yeah, and maybe we can get one of those new cakes we got last time." Draco couldn't help but perk up at that.

" Are talking about those cinnamon cakes, with the icing?"

He said it before he could stop him self. And as soon as he did Draco mentally slapped himself, positive that he just sounded like an idiot. But Ron respond and soon Draco found himself getting into a debate over dessert.

If you would have told him a few weeks ago that he would be arguing over cupcakes with Ron Weasley he would have laughed in your face. But here he was. And once again, he was amazed at how easy it was.

He was so engrossed with his conversation he didn't even realize they had arrived at Hogsmeade. But the sudden quietness from Ron and the she-weasel, weaseling her way in between he and Harry, reminded Draco why he was here.

Ron suggested they go to Zonko's first. No surprise there. Draco was expecting that.

When they walked in he could feel eyes turn to him immediately. He loved it when people's attention turned to him. He was slightly disappointed there were so few students.

He looked around the store, not giving the students a second glance. Inside he felt pride at being seen in public with Harry, but he wasn't going to let them know that. He smirked, basking in the spot light. Just as Draco was wondering how Harry was taking this, Harry moved and he got his answer.

Harry grabbed is arm, shocking the Slytherin into silence. His smugness dissapeared.

"Come on Draco, I hear they just got a new order of edible quills."

Draco choked on his spit at Harry's words and the image that immediately came to his mind. Was Harry trying to kill him?

No, he didn't even realize what that sounded like. _Look at him he's completely oblivious. Damn_. Draco thought. That only made it worse some how.

Draco stared at Harry and allowed himself to be dragged away. Quickly, he looked over shoulder to see a confused Ron and a frowning Ginny being distracted by Hermione. Draco wondered what she was doing, but he had more important things on his mind right now. Like what Harry was doing.

Harry stopped when they reached they quills and Draco watched as he turned around and looked at something over his shoulder. When he turned back around Draco gave him a questioning look, but Harry just shrugged it off and dropped his arm. Harry was still beaming.

Draco didn't know what had caused Harry's mood to change, but what ever it was he wanted to buy it a thank you card. Harry's smile was infectious and Draco couldn't stop himself from grinning back.

When Harry went to see why Weasley was calling, Draco thought it was best not to follow him. He needed some distance. His pants were a little tight from the images Harry's words caused and his touch. What Draco needed now was an erection killer.

_Wonder what the she-weasel is up to over there?_ Draco thought as he made his way to the back of the shelf. Apparently she had wandered away from Ron and Hermione and made her way to the back of the store.

Draco walked up to her, trying to look as intimidating as possible, but she just gave him a smile and turned back to reading the package she was holding.

" You buying something for your... sweety bear?" Maybe Draco could get some information out of her.

She looked up, a frown marring her brow. She set the package she was holding on the shelf.

" What?" She questioned. Draco sighed.

" Potter. " He clarified, getting angry with her, but not letting it show.

" The holiday's are coming up." He reminded her.

" No, I'll probably just get him some quidditch book or something." Draco was disgusted with her lack of caring. Harry should be thought of more them that.

Draco didn't feel any guilt over taking Harry from her. She didn't deserve him. She obviously didn't appreciate him enough. She had no idea what she had.

Draco's talk with her was just reassuring him he was doing the right thing. There's no way Harry could be happy with her.

_This is useless._ He thought.

Draco was tired of talking to her and decided to find something more interesting. Maybe he could find something worth buying. Draco moved past her and was planning to go to a different isle, but a can caught his eye.

In bright blue letters it advertised for Cinnamon and Carmel candied apples. Draco licked his lips. He loved candied apples and he loved cinnamon even more. His stomach growled reminding him he hadn't eaten breakfast. He grabbed a can off the shelf and looked to the front of the store.

The clerk had her back to Draco while she adjusted the trick hats display behind the counter. He turned slightly, so if she did turn back around she wouldn't see what he was doing. He was about to un-screw the top when Ginny spoke.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned him. Draco rolled his eyes. He certainly wasn't going to listen to some stupid Gryffindor. Draco defied her and twisted off the cap.

He shouted out in surprise when he suddenly found himself drenched. He was frozen in shock as he tried to comprehend what just happened. He was vaguely aware that the she-weasel had broken up and was on the floor, cackling. She was making an awful shrieking noise.

Draco was still immobile when Harry, Ron and Hermione skidded to a stop in front of him. Draco looked over to them, his shock warring off some what.

He scowled at the can in his hand and set in back on the shelf. He was very much aware that everyone was laughing at him and cleared his throat to let them know he could stop.

He was satisfied when Harry and Granger shut there mouths, but it was over ridden by the annoyance at Ginny and Ron's laughs. He sent them a dark scowl, letting them know he didn't appreciate their behavior. But they didn't get the message.

Giving up on them, he decided to try and get rid of the source of their amusement. He took out his wand and preformed a drying spell. Draco's anger was getting the best of him when nothing happened. He could still feel the wetness in his clothes.

He tried once more and got the same results. He wrenched the can off the shelf. He noticed the letters had changed and now spelled something else out. He went straight to the part about the side effects and when he got to the part about his hair he threw the can on the floor.

Draco marched straight to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it. He took a breath and thought about his situation. He didn't want to look at his hair yet.

He tried the drying spell again... and again. And then once more. Still nothing happened. He tried a warming spell and every other type of heating spell he could think of.

When Draco's shirt caught fire, he quickly threw it off and onto to floor. His head sagged as leaned on the door again. No. He wasn't going to give up. He was smarter then some stupid can. He fixed the hole in his shirt that the fire caused.

_Oh, that's good to know. At least I can preform other spells on the shirt_. Draco thought sarcastically. He picked up the shirt and hung it on the bathroom door. He aimed his wand at it trying to think of another spell he hadn't used yet.

Draco's head turned as the bathroom door opened. Harry was holding the door open as he stood in the entrance. His mouth was hanging open and Draco found himself unable to move. He wasn't expecting any one to come in, least of all Harry.

Draco watched Harry as he... checked him out. There was no other word for it. Harry was checking him out. His eyes were moving slowly over Draco's chest and stomach. Draco smirked as Harry seemed to realize he was staring and gave a quick apology before he turned and fled.

Draco chuckled as he reached for his shirt. His bad mood easily forgotten. Having Harry Potter check him out had taken care of that. He looked at his shirt and found it didn't bother him so much any more. It was just a little wet.

He pulled it over his head as he moved to the door. He wanted to see where Harry went. Draco wasn't expecting him to fall onto the floor in front of him. He was sure Harry would want to get as far away as possible. But here he was laying right in front of him, on the bathroom floor.

Draco looked at the shocked boy at his feet. He stretched out his hand intending to help Harry up. But Harry just looked at it before moving to stand up by himself.

And as easily as Harry's previous actions had taken away Draco's bad mood this new action had brought it back just as quickly. Draco set his jaw and moved to the sink. He didn't look to Harry as he spoke.

" Did you want something, Potter?"

" It's just hair, Malfoy. It'll be back to normal in a few hours." Draco turned around swiftly. _What?_ Draco thought.

He was astonished by Harry's words. Harry thought Draco was upset about his hair.

The truth was Draco just looked at his hair and it didn't look that bad. It wasn't a color he would ever wear, but he still looked good. He was a Malfoy after all.

But now that he was reminded of it, Draco felt overwhelmed by everything. He didn't think he could take much more of this. The she-weasel was driving him crazy. She was so stuck up. He wanted to choker her to death, especially when she started laughing at him.

And now he had to go around the rest of the day with _pink_ hair and wet clothes. On top of that Harry and him had barley said two words to each other. Nothing was going right.

He needed something to get him through this. He wasn't going to last with out a light at the end of the tunnel. This day was going to drive him mad.

" The can it said only lasts..." But Draco didn't care about that right now. He needed something else. He advanced toward Harry.

Draco got a little carried away and found himself only a few inches from Harry. He stepped back, but not too far.

" Harry?" He whispered.

" Yeah?" Draco felt confident that he got an answer from Harry.

" Go out with me." Draco wasn't sure what his response was going to be, so he prepared himself for anything. It was a bold request.

" What?" Draco held back a chuckle.

" Go out with me. On a date...Just us." Draco felt his power over Harry slipping when he backed up.

" What? I.. No." Draco wasn't going to let him get away. He advanced further.

" Why not?" Draco said, pouting a little.

" Because..." Harry searched his brain for a reason. "... because I have a girlfriend." Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't think that was a good enough reason, but he went along with it.

"Just as friends. It won't be any different from today, except it'll be me and you. Isn't the point of today to get to know each other better?" It was a perfectly reasonable answer.

And no one would be able to accuse him of anything else if it wasn't for the fact that he had inched just a bit closer to Harry.

" I don't know..." Draco could feel him ready to give in. He moved closer still, even though Harry's back just hit the wall.

" I just want to get to know you better." Draco said reassuring him of his intentions. He could see Harry debating it in his head.

" Just say yes, Harry."

" I...it's...alright." That fact that Harry kept giving in so easily was a good sign. Draco took it to mean Harry had some feelings for him. Which left him with a happy and euphoric feeling.

"Just as... friends." Harry said firmly.

" Of course." He said smiling. And he really meant it. He would have more self control. And he would start now. He moved away from Harry and went to the sink.

Draco got what he wanted from Harry, now he had to work on his next problem. His hair. While he still thought he looked great no matter what, he went over his options.

" You think I should put a hat on or something?" Draco knew Harry was trying to understand what was happening. Draco's sudden change in attitude was throwing him off.

" Ummm..., "

Draco smirked. It was still fun to tease Harry. He looked so attractive when he was confused. Draco wanted to think of more things to do that would cause that face. He continued regarding his appearance.

" I don't think so. Besides, I doubt there are any decent ones in this store." He tried to fix his hair, but it didn't work. He sighed thinking about his clothes.

"Probably not any decent clothes either."

" How long did you say this would last?" He twisted around so he was facing Harry. His face was just as Draco imagined it would be. He could stare at that face all day.

" Umm, three to four hours." _Great_. Draco resisted the urge to sigh.

The bathroom door opened and Weasley stuck his head in. Draco gave himself one more look in the mirror before agreeing he was ready to go.

_So_ _much for all that careful planning out of my out fit._ Draco thought as he followed Harry out. Pansy would have a fit if she saw his hair now. She spent hours getting it 'just right'.

It didn't bother him so much when Harry put his arm around Ginny. _Go ahead and enjoy that why it lasts. Soon he'll be mine._ Draco was confident. He even smiled at her before they walked out of the shop.

He was in such a good mood that it didn't even bother him when every one stared at him. He held his head high and imagined what his date with Harry would be like.

He had to think of something they both had in common. The answer came immediately. Quidditch. He and Harry could play a game or two.

That way he didn't have to risk getting to close to Harry. Or having things get awkward between them. Now he just had to find a good time to ask him.

When they made their way to the tables inside the Three broomsticks Draco made a last second decision not to sit next to Harry. He didn't want to put pressure on him. He would let him relax. But as Draco looked at Harry he knew that was going to happen.

Harry was fidgeting and looking around nervously. Draco noticed the she-weasel seemed to be lost in her own world. But she promptly came back when Harry spoke to her.

Draco watched their short and lacking conversation. When Harry got up to go to the bathroom, Draco briefly considered following him. But he didn't want to seem to eager or obvious. He could wait until later to talk to Harry.

While he was away, Granger and Weasley came back, trying to balance five butterbeers and three different cakes between them. They managed to get them all on the table with out spilling anything. Draco grabbed a butterbeer and put two pieces of cake, which he piled on his plate.

Draco was going to ask Ron about the cake, but he was whispering furiously to Ginny. Draco immediately inched closer trying to find out what they were saying. He couldn't hear anything though, so he gave up and began talking about what they had learned in charms yesterday, with Granger.

Even though he was very aware when Harry came back, he showed no signs of it. He kept his face blank as Harry sat down. He couldn't see what Harry was doing because Ginny was in the way, so he tried to forget about it and switched all his focus to talking with Granger.

Harry's moan made Draco completely lose his train of thought. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened. He wasn't even sure it happened, but when he looked in that direction, and found every one else doing the same, there was no question.

Draco watched as Harry grabbed another piece of cake, spilling it every where in the process. Harry made another deep moan and Draco tried to swallow. He couldn't tear his eyes away form the boy as he finished his cake and picked up a fork and smiled at it.

" What did you do?" Draco's head turned to Hermione as she asked the question, relieved that something distracted him from Harry. But Harry's laugh brought it right back to him. Draco forced himself to look away from the loopy teen.

" We just gave him a Pepper Upper pill. Ginny bough them at Zonko's. We thought he needed some.. Pepping up?" Ron said in a quiet voice.

Draco looked at Harry once more. He had seen someone take one of these before, but Harry's reaction was more extreme. Maybe something was wrong. Draco wanted to scold them for messing with Harry but he didn't feel he had the right. Fortunately, Hermione did.

" Ron! Ginny! I can't believe you did this!"

Draco agreed with her. He didn't even see the point to it. Everything was going fine. There was no reason for them to try and 'pep' Harry up. He bet the she-weasel was behind it.

" It was just a joke, Hermione. It'll ware off in a few minutes." Ginny defended herself. Draco watched as Harry's head turned to her as she spoke. Draco tensed up. He didn't like the way Harry was looking at her.

Draco's discomfort grew as more time went by and Harry continued to stare at Ginny. Draco saw him move towards her and sagged in relief as he slipped. Maybe he would find something else to distract him.

When Harry righted himself, his eyes meet Draco's and Draco's breath caught. Those bright wide eyes were completely focused on him.

" Your pretty."

Draco knew immediately he wasn't talking about Ginny. For one, Harry was still looking straight at him. Draco continued to stare as Harry leaned into Ginny. He saw something in Harry's eyes as he kissed her. Draco might have been wrong, but he would have sworn it was longing.

If felt as if all the air in the room left. Draco felt himself getting lost in Harry's stare. It was hungry. He watched Harry's lips move.

When Harry fell out of his seat, Draco didn't follow him with his eyes. He looked down to his lap and tried to calm down. But it was hard. That was the most intense thing he'd ever experienced.

" Ron, how long does it last?" Draco didn't look up, but he trained his ears to listen for the answer.

" Only five minutes. Which means any minute now. I don't know why it's having this reaction on him, though. Maybe because we mixed it with chocolate. It is a strange reaction."

_That's putting it lightly_. Draco thought. He felt well enough to look up now.

He heard Harry laugh under the table, then there was silence. He noted Ginny looked a little bored, Ron looked guilty and Hermione, to Draco's surprise, had her attention on him.

Draco returned her gaze, trying to figure out what was going through her head. Did she see? He saw her eyes turn to Harry as he stood up. But Draco did not turn his head. Instead he continued looking at Hermione.

_She knows something_. Draco thought. Come to think of it she had been acting weird since the beginning. Draco remembered all the things she'd done, trying to figure out what she was up to. She always sent him strange looks, like the one just now or when she pulled Ginny away from Harry while they were walking.

It almost seemed like she was trying to.. No. Draco shook his head. That was crazy. Right? He gave Hermione one more look before he switched his focus back to the other Gryffindors.

Harry was looking around the room. Draco could tell he was uncomfortable. Ginny apologized and Harry nodded. Draco smirked as he blushed. The silence was getting thicker and thicker. No one wanted to talk about what just happened.

Hermione broke the silence.

" I think we're all done. We should get going if we want to do more shopping." Every one was happy to have something to do. They all cleared the table and when Hermione came bag with a to-go bag, they left.

Draco took extra care in staying away from Potter. Not that it would have been a problem, Harry was avoiding him like he had the plage. In fact Harry avoided his gaze the rest of the day, wich was fine with Draco because he wasn't sure what he would find if he looked into those eyes.

Draco took the time to think about how he was going to remind Harry of their date. He still hadn't come up with anything and the day was running out. When they stepped out of the last store and Hermione made the suggestion they leave, he thought he wasn't going to get his chance.

A strong shiver passed through Draco. He looked at the clouds in the distance and sighed. It was freezing and he was still wet. _If I ever meet that person who made that idiotic trick can_... Draco was interrupted by Hermione's question.

" Are you alright Malfoy?" Draco looked at her. She had that funny look in her eyes. Draco didn't think he liked that look. He had a feeling she was planning something.

" Yes." He said in quickly, trying to dismiss the question. But apparently she had her mind set.

" Harry, give him your jacket." Draco's head shot around to look at Hermione. What was she doing?

" Huh?" And going by that response, Harry was thinking the same thing.

" You've got a sweater on under it. You'll be warm. Look at him, he's freezing." Draco looked at Harry. Harry's eyes went over his face and when they landed on his lips Draco fought the urge to lick them.

" I...he..." Harry continued to fight. Draco knew he was going to give in soon, however. He was beginning to recognize how his voice changed when he was about to agree.

" Go on, Harry." Draco was highly amused when the she-weasel pitched in. Draco looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry sighed and took of his jacket. Draco made sure their fingers touched as he took the jacket from Harry. He was disappointed Harry didn't look at him.

Suddenly the everything seemed surreal. He was aware of Ron, Ginny and Hermione's eyes on him. For some reason he knew Hermione was looking at him closely.

" Thanks" He muttered, uncomfortable with the whole thing. He slide the jacket on and only when they continued walking, and he was positive no one was looking, did he bring a corner of the jacket up and inhale Harry's scent.

Draco got a little distracted with his day dreaming and before he knew it they were walking down the hall in the castle. He was upset he didn't get to talk to Harry more about their date.

" Well, I guess we'll see you later, Draco." Hermione said, reminding him his time was slipping faster.

" Yes. See you around." He was annoyed this was still awkward to say goodbye. He felt like an outsider. They were all going back to the room, together. And he was going a different way.

" Hey, Malfoy." Draco looked over to Ron as he spoke, wondering what he was going to say.

" You want some of the cake?" Draco was stunned.

Ron was being nice. Not that he wasn't before, when they talked, but this was different some how. He went out of his way to ask Draco if he wanted something, when he could have just stayed silent.

" No, that's alright. But thank you." Draco answered. What else could he say?

" Goodbye." Draco watched as they made their way upstairs. He was disappointed that Harry was leaving.

All the sudden Draco remembered he still had his jacket. That was a good reason to call him back.

" Potter." He called out as he pulled off the jacket. The Gryffindors turned on the stairs and Draco held up the jacket to show Harry he still had it. Harry looked at him and Draco smirked inside, holding his ground.

Draco waited as Harry traveled back down the stairs and was right in front of him. He slide his hand over Harry's as he reached for the jacket. He waited patiently as Harry looked over his shoulder at his friends on the stair case and the back to him.

" Thank-you, Harry." he whispered.

" How about tomorrow, at six? The quidditch field." Draco could see Harry's confusion. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He watched as Harry fidget some more before he said, " Sure. At six."

It was just was Draco was expecting.

**An: That bit at the end was really awkward to write. Sorry, it was probably hard to read too. Anyway, review please.** **Also, I think the next chapter might be the last, just to let you know.**


	13. Chapter 7 H&D

****

Sometimes Things Do Change

**An: Thank you so much for your reviews. I love them all. I'm so glade you liked it. Personally it was my favorite chapter. And to Gothicthundra, I'm sorry I made u hate Ginny. I love her too, but it just fit better in my story to make her a bitch. **

**Also, people this is the last chapter, so I just put Harry and Draco's perspective's all in one chapter. And also, sorry for the un-smoothness of it. I absolutely hate writing endings. But I tried, so on to the story...**

**Okay, not quite, just a reminded where we left off ( just cause it entertains me) : Harry was freaking out, because Ginny is trying to break up with him. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!******

Chapter seven: Now What's Stopping You? ( Harry and Draco's version)

Harry held his breath as Ginny took her time. He couldn't help but feel trapped, like a caged animal. He was going to start clawing his way out if she didn't hurry up and spit it out already. The suspense was making it ten times worse.

" I mean it was... Passionate." She got a far of look in her eyes, before she shook herself and brought her gaze back to Harry.

"I think it was the best kiss we ever had, but...You weren't thinking of me. Were you?" She didn't wait for an answer.

" Never mind. I don't need to know who it is." She held her hand up to stop him from speaking. Not that he was going to answer her anyway.

He just sagged in relief. It wasn't as bad as he expected. She didn't know anything. She just thought he liked some one else.

"But other then that one kiss, we don't have much between us, do we?" Harry opened his mouth, ready to speak this time. But she was on a roll.

" I've tried. I did all the things I was supposed to, Harry. But, I can't pretend any more. It's just not working. And if your not even thinking about me any more... I think we should see other people." When she finished, she watched him carefully, sure she just broke his heart and he was going to break down.

Truth be told, Harry wasn't sure how he felt. They didn't have the best relationship, true. And Harry _had_ been thinking of some one else lately. But he wasn't sure he wanted to end it with Ginny. He still cared for her.

But in the end he couldn't deny that she was right. There was nothing between them. And if there ever was, it burnt out a long while ago. They shouldn't keep going on like this. Harry had no choice but to agree with her.

" Umm," He fumbled for his words. But how was he supposed to tell her? He didn't want to just say ' okay'. She might take it the wrong way. Girls were tricky.

Luckily, she decided his lack of response meant he wasn't handling it well. The next thing Harry knew Ginny had wrapped her arms around him.

He awkwardly returned the embrace, only because he didn't know what else to do. She patted his back a few times and eventually let go and stood up.

" I think its for the best." She began to leave, but turned when she reached the doorway.

" And Harry, who ever you were thinking about, she's a lucky girl." With that she turned and left.

Harry sat on his bed. Stunned. There were some many thoughts all jumbled up in his brain. Each was pushing its way to the front, demanding attention.

Harry was curious at how she could sound so condensing and understanding at the same time. Ginny dumping him was not what he had been expecting at all. He was relieved she didn't know about Malfoy, but still, he just got dumped.

Harry cared about Ginny and he was sad to think they were over. But she deserved someone who could give her everything she needed.

And so did he. Harry knew they didn't work together as a couple. They'd be better off as friends.

He wanted some one he got excited to see, some one that treated him as special. Some one he had more in common with. Some one who made him _feel, _period.

_Some one like Malfoy?_ The question was in his head before he could stop it.

Harry frowned, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. Suddenly his date with Malfoy seemed much more of a big deal. What was the blonde expecting? And what would he expect, once he finds out that Harry and Ginny were no longer together.

That had been Harry's main go to when Malfoy asked him anything serious. It had been what he told himself as well. But now that he didn't have Ginny, what was stopping him? Harry wasn't sure, but he knew he had better think of something before tomorrow.

--

Draco was pacing his room, trying to listen to Pansy's explanation of why he should slow down with Harry. Even though he himself came to the same conclusion earlier, he still didn't like any one telling him what to do. Besides, he already knew all this and listening to it again was dreary.

"... slow. You want him to trust you, to..." Pansy looked to Draco, who was defiantly not paying attention. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

" To trust you, before you tell him you want to impregnate him with your alien spawn and take him back to your home planet." Pansy waited for Draco's reaction to her teasing.

" Very funny, Pansy." Draco said sarcastically. " But I wouldn't tell him before I impregnate him." Draco joked back, his good mood shining through.

Pansy smirked at him, then went back to being serious.

" Seriously, Draco. This is important. From what you've already told me, you work together.. physically. But there is more to a relationship then that. And if you're going to make this work, for _real_, then your going to have to try. You have to go slow. Build up the trust... But at the same time let him know you still want him." Pansy picked up a blue sweatshirt and handed it to him.

" Here, try this one. It's cold outside." She said.

Draco took the sweater and pulled it over his head, careful not to mess up his hair. He knew Pansy was right, and that's what made him nervous. What if they didn't have anything besides passion between them?

Draco tried to reassure himself they did. That the night in the room proved it. He had confided in Harry and felt they made a connection. But he didn't know if it was a two way connection.

_He_ felt it, but the question was, did Harry? Every time he tried to get an answer from the other boy he always had same excuse and nearly always shot him down.

Draco didn't know how he felt. He sighed as he looked in the mirror. Pansy stood and walked over to him.

" What's wrong? You don't like it?" She looked him up and down. He looked great.

" No, the sweater's perfect." He said moving away, but she knew him better then that. She grabbed his arm and turned him so she could see his face.

" What's wrong? You have your worried face on." She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

" You have nothing to worry about, Draco. Your a rich, smart, gorgeous man. And people fall over themselves to be with you." She reassured him.

" But Harry doesn't care about those things. He wants some one kind, and brave, some do-gooder, like his perfect Gryffindor _girlfriend_." Draco tried not to let the bitterness show in his voice.

" You have all those qualities too. And I'm sure even Potter can't ignore your looks. Your trying Draco. He'll see that." She flashed him a smile.

Draco allowed himself to take comfort in her words. She was right. He was all those things, and no body's perfect, anyway. He was trying and Harry had to see that.

He agreed to the date didn't he? Draco smiled back at Pansy, looking forward to his date once again. He was glad she was there.

--

Harry spotted Malfoy easily enough. His hair was like a beacon. Not that there was a crowd of students in his way or anything. In fact, the pitch was completely void of human life, save Harry and Malfoy.

Harry made his way to the blonde, stopping when he reached him. He stood their awkwardly before Malfoy spoke.

" Thank-you, again, for letting me use your jacket." Harry started at the mention of the jacket.

" Yeah. Sure." Harry said awkwardly, trying not to make a big deal of it. His nerves were eating away at him, but he tried to find something else to say.

" It's not like I had a choice in the matter, really. When Hermione wants something she usually gets it." Harry joked, lighting the mood.

Malfoy was grateful Harry brought up something they had in common. He thought it would be a good idea if he praised Harry's friends.

" Yeah, she's pretty tough." He paused before continuing.

" And smart, too. She really has a knack for charms, she just has to..." Malfoy trailed off when he realized Harry stiffened beside him.

Harry didn't care though. He wanted Malfoy to stop talking. He didn't want to hear how much Draco liked Hermione. He decided to change the subject.

" So, what are we gonna do?" Harry asked nervous again.

Malfoy noticed his change in attitude, but didn't comment on it. Instead he answered the question.

" Well, I thought we could play quidditch. Unless you had something else in mind." Malfoy said, giving Harry a look that made him blush. He shook his head, wondering if it was going to be like this the whole time.

They walked across the pitch and went over to the shack that held the extra brooms.

Malfoy opened the door and walked in. He took a calming breath before walking back out with two brooms. He handed one to Harry.

The feel of the broom in his hand gave Harry a rush of confidence and settled his nerves. He loved flying.

He followed Malfoy, making sure to stay a good few feet behind him, which Malfoy noticed and found interesting. When he turned around Harry looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He pulled out a snitch and smiled at Harry.

" Ready to lose, Potter?" Malfoy's smile became a smirked and some normalcy was restored to the awkward situation. Harry smirked back.

" In your Dreams, Malfoy."

The snitch flew up and out of their sight, signaling the beginning of their game. Harry quickly sped off after Malfoy, who was already ten feet above the ground.

They played three games, Harry won all, before they set their feet on the ground.

To be fair though, Malfoy had some trouble concentrating with Harry flying around him looking so irresistible. His lean form begged to be admired, as his shirt was blown skin tight across his chest by the wind, while he whipped around the sky. It was defiantly worth losing to watch Harry fly.

The sun was just disappearing behind the mountains as they walked back to the shed, signaling that dinner would be starting soon and their date would be over. Harry was still holding the snitch in his hand. He didn't get a chance to return it as Malfoy began talking.

" That was fantastic. Where did you learn to do that fake-out?" Malfoy asked coming back out of the shed. It was really amazing watching Harry in the air, and not just because it made him look seven times sexier. The boy knew how to fly.

Harry was still a little high from flying and he smiled widely at Malfoy.

" Hermione gave me a book last Christmas. It has loads of moves in it." He said, for once at ease around the other boy.

" I'll have to ask her where she got it." Malfoy moved to stand next to Harry and they started walking towards the castle.

" You could just look at mine." he said. For some reason he felt a little shy at making the offer.

" That's alright I'd rather have my own copy. And I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind letting me know where I could find one . It's hard to find a decent one these days."

Malfoy nearly bit his tongue off when he realized what he just said.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ He berated himself. Harry just offered him something and he denied it with out even thinking. He felt like he just let a golden opportunity slip through his fingers.

He wanted to go back and rectify the situation, but didn't want to it to look like he made a mistake. So he kept on talking as if nothing happened, hoping he'd get another chance.

" Most of them just repeat the same garbage over and over. Their for amateurs, anyway. Nothing useful, you know?"

Harry _didn't_ know and it was making him more self-conscience by the second. Malfoy's knowledge on the subject and his own lack of it, was just another thing that showed how much they didn't have in common.

Harry had always found those quidditch books helpful. Sure, they repeated a lot of the information, but it was more then Harry had known before he read it.

Plus, Malfoy's comments about Hermione where really getting under his skin. Why did he keep bringing her up?

Malfoy continued talking, taking Harry's lack of response as a sign he was listening. He was happy they could share something. He began talking about his new broom and how it compared to his old one.

But Harry found him self getting increasingly annoyed. He couldn't get his mind off the Hermione thing.

He wasn't entirely sure how it happened or why. He only knew Malfoy said something, he wasn't even sure what it was, but it pissed him off.

"Well, why don't you just go and tell Hermione about it, then. Since you and she have so much in common. I think it's only fair that I warn you though. She does have a boyfriend."

Malfoy stopped talking mid sentence and turned to stare at the boy, who might be losing his mind.

_Where did that come from?_ Malfoy wondered.

He regarded the Gryffindor's appearance. Harry looked angry. His fists where clenched and he was frowning. If he didn't know any better he would say Harry was jealous.

It would explain his behavior earlier. Malfoy beamed at the thought.

Harry's voice had a sharp edge to it and he didn't know why. All he knew was he wanted to yell. Loudly. At Draco. And it made him feel a little less pissed when he did. Why couldn't he get that friendly with Malfoy?

He looked at Draco to find him smiling and the Gryffindor's rage increased. He had to sudden urge to throw something at Draco's head. Anything to wipe that smile off his face.

" What are smiling about." Harry said through gritted teeth. Draco sobered up and moved closer to Harry. He was enjoying every moment of this.

" You're jealous." He said simply, the glee evident in his voice.

Harry's first instinct was to deny. He wasn't jealous. He couldn't be jealous of some one he didn't care about.

But he couldn't deny that he always got irritated when Hermione and Draco shared looks or got a little to close to each other when they talked.

But he wasn't jealous. That would mean that he had feelings for Malfoy. And he didn't.

Of course, Harry had been considering it when he thought he was just the phantom, but once he discovered Malfoy's identity he knew nothing could work between them.

Because Malfoy was a bastard. He was a spoiled little brat, who loved to torment Harry and his friends.

Except... that he wasn't. He said he changed and he more then proved it this past month. But did that mean he could like Malfoy?

Malfoy saw the emotions that flickered across the Gryffindor's face and even though he was enjoying the thought of Harry getting jealous of him and Hermione, just the idea of it was enough to make him laugh. It was ludicrous. Harry had to know how he felt about him by now.

But maybe he still needed convincing. Pansy's words echoed in his head, _Let him know you still want him._ Malfoy was going to do just that.

"Maybe I haven't made things clear." Malfoy said, startling the other boy out of his thoughts.

He looked straight into Harry's eyes and Harry found himself getting flustered.

" I like you. _Only _You. I don't want any one else."

Even though it wasn't the first time Harry heard Draco confess something like this, he couldn't help but be embarrassed. It was different when Draco was standing in front of him, looking him in the eyes.

" And I'm going to fight for you, if you let me. I'm going to keep trying as long as I think I have a chance . I'm not going to change my mind."

Harry wouldn't admit it out loud, but he felt relief at Draco's words.

He opened his mouth, started to say something, then closed it. He tried again. But Draco continued.

" I want you to understand. I'm not asking you for anything. And I'm not ashamed. I'd say it in front of the whole school if I thought it would help."

Harry began to freak. He wasn't ready for that. He hated when every one knew his business. And this was really private. Would Malfoy actually do that?

Malfoy saw the panic in his eyes.

" But I won't." He said bending down to look in Harry's eyes. " I won't even tell Weasley and Granger if you don't want me to. I understand your hesitation and you can set them terms. You already know how I feel and, I hope you'll let me know how you feel and when you're ready. In the mean time I'll be waiting. For now it'll just be our secret."

Draco knew Harry had _some_ sort of feels for him, and was certain he only had to wait a bit before the stubborn boy would admit it. Which is the only reason he felt confident saying this.

" Good. Because Ron's barley used to the idea of you hanging around. Anything else right now, and his head might explode." Harry said, giving Malfoy a shy smile.

" Does that mean you...that there's something to tell him?" Draco couldn't help but perk up. Maybe it was going to happen sooner then he thought.

Harry saw the hopeful look in his eyes, and didn't know what to tell him. He looked so venerable. The first thought that came to his mind was Ginny, but then his brain reminded him they were over now.

But Malfoy doesn't know that.

Harry felt like he needed that buffer between them, because he was scared of what might happen if it was gone. If their was nothing holding Malfoy back. Nothing holding himself back. Malfoy's bold actions made him a little nervous.

Malfoy had made his feelings clear and they were very strong. He was so sure about it all, but Harry wasn't. He needed time to think about what everything meant. Harry looked to Malfoy and let the words fall from his lips.

" I..still have Ginny." Harry felt the guilt pressing down on him, but he continued on. " And it's complicated. I have to sort things out. I'm not sure yet."

He tried to be honest. It was the best he could do. Harry held his breath waiting for Malfoy's reaction. He remembered the last time he mentioned his "girlfriend".

And even though he felt bad, he blushed a little at the memory of Malfoy pushing him against the wall. If Malfoy did do something like that now, Harry didn't know if he would stop him or not.

But Malfoy didn't. Although Harry noticed he seemed a little more tense. Instead, he smiled and looked at Harry with such admiration, Harry had to go back in his head to make sure he didn't just propose with out realizing it.

_Nope, no proposal. So, why is looking at me like that._ Harry didn't find an answer, but he did find himself staring back, getting swept away in the moment.

" Well, alright then." Draco said with a small nod. He backed away, breaking the spell. Harry let out a breath, handed him his snitch back and their date was over.

- --

" Is there a reason you feel the need to stay ten feet away from me at all times." Malfoy said, to what seemed liked Harry out of the blue.

It had been more then a month since their first 'date' and they were currently walking back to the castle after wandering around the grounds.

They had gone out by themselves countless times and Harry was used to hanging out with Malfoy, both alone and with their friends. They were getting along great. Each outing was less awkward then the one before and by now they were completely comfortable with each other. Harry had no problem calling Malfoy his friend.

In fact, Harry had realized some while ago that he wanted to be more then just friends with Malfoy. He just didn't know how to tell him. They actually had a rather good friendship going, maybe things should just stay the way they were.

When he met with Malfoy today, he could tell instantly, something was wrong. However, other boy didn't say or do anything to let Harry know something was bothering him.

Until now.

" I.." Harry fumbled, not liking the look in Malfoy's eyes.

" I'm not going to bite you, Harry." He moved closer to the Gryffindor. They were only a few inches apart and Harry fought to keep his eyes from fluttering closed as the warm body moved next to his.

Malfoy, breaking his vow to stay away from Harry, leaned in further still and whispered.

" Unless you want me to." And as if he needed to demonstrate what that would be like, he took one of Harry's earlobes into his mouth and bit gently.

Harry was surprised by the action. In the time they've spent together Malfoy never tried to touch him. He made a few innuendos and the occasional blunt statement. And Harry had found Malfoy staring at him on more then one occasion. But Malfoy never made a move. He stuck to his promise. He let Harry set the terms.

Again, until now.

Harry's mouth opened in surprise. He gasped softly and then bit his lip.

" Or maybe it's not _my_ actions your worried about." Malfoy sounded calm, seductive even, but Harry could detect something else in his voice. He began to get nervous, and not because Malfoy was currently moving his mouth across his neck.

Harry could tell something big was coming.

"What's the matter Harry? Afraid you can't control yourself around me." That statement had some bitterness in it and Harry was even more certain things were about to get interesting.

" Because it's certainly not because of your goody-two shoe _girlfriend_." He spit out the word like it tasted bad in his mouth.

And there it was. He found out Ginny and him had broken up. Harry was actually surprised it took him this long. He tensed up, bracing himself for a fight. Harry had been dreading the day Malfoy found out.

True to Harry's worries, Malfoy was upset. He felt like every thing he was working for had meant nothing. That all this time Harry was just being nice to him.

Sure, they had gotten closer, but Harry never did anything that showed he was interested in more. He always treated him the same as he treated Ron or Hermione, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it wasn't what he wanted.

The idea that they could just be friends came to him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to be around Harry and know he couldn't have him. It was hard enough keeping away when he saw him nearly everyday.

Also, there was the fact that Harry lied to him. And that was really what had been the final straw. When he found that out he was ready to kill something. He wanted to hunt Harry down and demand to know why he lied.

Thankfully, Pansy had talked him out of it. She gave him some speech about.. something. He wasn't sure what exactly, as he was still fuming while she lectured. But sitting there listening to her, had given him time to cool off.

And, as she was talking about the importance of forgiveness, something hit Draco. Something that made his blood run cold and his stomach plumate to his feet.

Harry didn't care.

Draco had just been to wrapped up in his own world to see it. Harry was a good person and he was only treating Draco with respect. It was Draco who wanted more, Draco who read too much into Harry's politeness. Harry wasn't ever going to want him.

Draco's anger had deflated immediately and in it's place came an empty ache that wrenched though his gut and in it's wake, left a constant feeling of despair and failure.

What had been hardest about all of this was that Draco had fallen even more for the boy wonder. Spending time with him was amazing. He was everything Draco imagined and better. But it all had to end.

" You lied to me."

Those four little words did more damage then any fist could. The guilt that welled up inside Harry, tore apart his stomach, constricted his chest and stole his breath. The betrayal in Malfoy's voice left him regretting his decision to lie more then ever.

Malfoy was shaking his head back and forth, as if doing so made his words less true. He didn't want to do this, but saw no other option.

Malfoy suddenly let out a laugh, that was really more of bark, and Harry jumped at the sound.

" Of course you did. You don't care. This is all some game to you... some experiment."

Draco couldn't stop himself, as he spoke his thoughts out loud.

Harry didn't know what to say so he opted for silence.

" I'm never going to be what you want, I'm I?" Malfoy's face had somehow ended up pressed against his and Harry wanted him to move, but Malfoy gave no signs he was going to.

" I can't blame you, really. Your so perfect. So good." Harry didn't stop his eyes from closing this time, as Malfoy's hand came to his hair.

"I thought if I tried hard enough maybe..."

Then he pulled away completely. Harry's skin felt cold in the space where Malfoy's hand and face had been.

Malfoy had to stop. Harry didn't want him and it was time to move on.

" But let's be realistic, you were never even considering me, were you?" Malfoy heaved a heavy sigh. He dropped his head and snorted.

" You were just using me. All this time and you haven't even..." He stopped, clenching his jaw. There was no point in going over everything again.

" I'll leave you alone form now on. You don't have to keep patronizing me." Some of his anger was coming back, but it was laced thick with bitterness and self pity.

Meanwhile, Harry felt awful. Malfoy was right, from his side it seemed like Harry didn't like him.

Malfoy didn't know that in their recent time together Harry began to fall for the Slytherin. Or that Harry was more then willing to start a relationship with him now.

Harry had been waiting for the right time to tell him and now it didn't seem like he had a choice. Malfoy sounded serious. Harry had to come clean, or he would be gone.

" You're right." Malfoy's eyes immediately shot to his face.

" I have been keeping my distance." Harry moved towards Malfoy, enjoying being in control for once.

" I _can't_ control myself around you." Harry leaned in close to Malfoy and brushed his lips across the boy's skin.

" What... Don't... don't joke with me." Malfoy said frowning. He was part confused, part angry and part aroused.

Harry was enjoying the fact that he caught Malfoy off guard, but he didn't want to be mean. It was time to stop teasing him. He looked straight into Malfoy's eyes as he spoke the next part.

" I'm not. I'm serious, Draco. I'm sorry for not letting you know sooner. But... I'm ready. I want you."

Malfoy stayed as still as a statue, and Harry couldn't tell how he was taking it. Maybe he didn't believe him? He sounded pretty upset before. It probably was a bad idea to tease him.

But before Harry could think another thing, his thoughts were cut off by Malfoy's lips. Guess he did believe him.

He grabbed Harry, pressed their mouths together and wrapped his arms around the boy, bringing him close. Harry responded by moving his hands to Malfoy's hair as he kissed back.

It was a long time since Harry had kissed Malfoy, but it was just as passionate as he remembered. Harry let his other hand come up to Malfoy's hip.

They pulled apart to breath.

" Merlin, I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." Harry said, catching his breath. He leaned his head on Malfoy's shoulder and rubbed his face in the crook of his neck.

" Just how long have you known?" Malfoy asked him, before he moved his lips to Harry's throat.

" Uummm, about two weeks." Harry managed to get out. He gasped as Malfoy bit his sensitive skin.

" Two weeks! Oh, we have a lot of time to make up for, _Harry_."

Harry shivered as Malfoy whispered his name. His hot breath ghosting across his skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps. Harry used the hand that was behind Draco's head to pull him to him once more.

Draco kissed Harry for a few minutes, before he pulled his head back and looked around.

Harry was shocked when Malfoy grabbed his waist firmly and lifted him up. However, he recovered quickly as he wrapped his legs around the blonde, which earned a grunt from him.

" What are you doing?" He asked confused, as Draco began walking, actaully it was more of a wobble, as he carried the Gryffindor down the corridor.

Instead of answering, Draco, with much difficulty, for Harry was heavier then he looked, reached out and opened a door behind them. He went inside, shut the door with his foot and set Harry on an empty desk.

" This is a classroom" Harry said stating the obvious. "_Why_ are we in an empty class room?"

" Can't wait." Was the only reply before Draco's lips were once more on his.

Harry quickly forgot about their location, as he responded by kissing back desperately. And by tightening his legs around Draco's waste, who broke their kiss to moan against Harry's ear.

Harry shivered and rocked his hips once more, eliciting another moan from the boy.

Harry groaned and roughly grabbed a fist full of Malfoy's hair. But instead of bringing their lips together, Harry pushed his mouth against Draco's neck. He sucked and kissed the beautiful white skin, any where he could. He flicked his tongue out every so often, delighting in the shivers it caused.

Draco's hands came to Harry's waist as he pulled their erections together. A hot jolt of pleasure coursed through them.

Harry bit down hard, as Draco thrust into him again. Draco cried out in surprise, but didn't stop moving. His fingers sunk deep into the skin, as he held Harry tight. He took one hand and moved it to Harry's chest.

They were both panting heavily. And the sound of Harry's breath so close to Draco's ear sent a wave of delight through the blonde. He closed his eyes.

" Are you sure you want this?" Draco asked. At the same time he stopped moving his hips.

He pulled them bach slightly. Not enough to leave his place from between Harry's legs, but enough so their erections were no longer touching.

Harry held back a whimper, at the lose of contact.

He leaned into the blonde, trying to get closer, wanting to feel him again. Draco allowed himself to be maneuvered, but didn't rub against the Gryffindor like he wanted. He was waiting for an answer.

Harry let out a shaky breath and kissed his neck again. He trailed his tongue up the throat, until he found an ear and used his hands to force Malfoy back to him and sharply grind their hips together.

" Yes." Harry hissed out his answer.

That was all Malfoy needed. He moved and smashed his lips against Harry's. His tongue swept the depths of his moist cavern. Harry's hand flew to Draco's hair urging him closer.

Draco moved his hips out of the way, so he could use his hand to cup Harry's erection through his trousers. And after doing so, he dove his hand into them.

Harry barley had time to respond, before Malfoy squeezed him. He jerked forward in surprise, as a choked noise came from his lips and he pulled away from Draco's mouth to throw his head back. Malfoy continued to pump as he watched the memorizing sight before him.

Draco let his thumb grazed the sensitive head of Harry's cock, which caused the boy's other head to drop on his shoulder. Harry was glade he was sitting on a desk, because he wasn't sure his legs would work right now. Draco's touches were turning all his other muscles into jelly.

" Faster" he breathed out. Harry was surprised at the husky tone of his voice. But pleasure quickly pushed all other thoughts from his mind, as Draco obliged to his needy command.

Malfoy moved his hand with a new found urgency. His mind set on one thing only. Hearing Harry make more of those noises. Harry was gasping and groaning, as he thrust earnestly into Draco's hand.

The feeling was becoming to much for Harry. He barley registered Malfoy's lips on his neck, or the way his hand was trembling as it pumped him. He did notice when Draco came suddenly with a deep, mind blowing moan, directly in his ear.

Overwhelmed by it all, and still coaxed by the movement of Draco's hand, Harry gave Draco a hurried kiss before he promptly came.

Draco was the first to move, as soon as their breathing returned to normal. He leaned in and throughly ravaged Harry's mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Draco's back. They broke apart, gasping for air, but smiling non the less.

" That was defiantly worth the wait." Draco said, bringing his hand up to brush the hair out of Harry's face.

He sighed and pulled back, straightening his robes. Harry jumped off the desk and took out his wand, which he used to spell himself clean.

" And just think. It was only the beginning." He said giving Draco a sultry look.

Draco, who upon seeing the look and determining that he was the luckiest man alive, closed the distance between them and pulled Harry into another kiss. Draco took advantage of the time they had. He moved his mouth slowly, deliberately, making Harry melt in his arms.

They broke a part and Draco winked at Harry before he opened the door. Harry followed him into the hall and tugged his arm before he got any further. Draco turned to him with a curious look on his face. Harry went to stand in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

" I really am sorry for lying to you." He felt he needed to make it clear. Harry brought a hand up to Draco's face, which was a short distance because they were practically standing on top of each other, since Draco had moved closer too.

" Forget it." he said, enjoying the feel of Harry's hands on him. " Just make sure it doesn't happen again or I may have to..." He leaned in close and whispered something in Harry's ear that made the Gryffindor blush.

Draco swooped down and captured his lips, finding the image of a blushing Harry too much to resist.

" I knew it!" A voice said from behind them.

Harry and Malfoy broke away from their embrace, reluctantly, only to find a smug looking Hermione standing in the hall.

For a moment Harry froze, ready to make an excuse for his actions. Malfoy eyed him wearily, waiting to see what he would do.

But Harry only relaxed and smiled at his friend, as if he wasn't just caught frenching his former enemy in the middle of the corridor. He had to tell people eventually.

" You did? How?" Harry asked confused, but still with a wide smile on his face. He moved closer to Malfoy, who was more then happy to wrap a possessive arm around him.

" Oh please, I do have eyes. It's so obvious." She said smirking.

" What about Ron? Does he know?" Harry was nervous about telling his friend. While his and Malfoy's relationship had improved over the last month he wasn't sure how Ron would take things.

" Don't worry about Ron. I'll handle him." She was staring at the boys admiringly.

" Harry, I'm really happy for you."

" But, unless your ready for the whole school to know, you two better move some where else... a little less public. " Hermione said, still beaming at the pair.

Malfoy nodded and grabbed Harry's hand and started to pull him away, but Harry stopped him.

" No. I don't want to hid." He said with his head held high. " I'm sick of worrying about what other people think. I don't care anymore."

Draco smiled at his defiant Gryffindor.

" That's fine with me, luv. I'm more then happy to let the whole school know your mine. But there are some things I'd like to keep private... " He broke off looking at Hermione, before shifting closer to Harry and dropping his voice.

" ... We still have a lot to make up for and I don't plan on wasting it _or_ sharing it."

Harry suddenly found himself grow warmer, as he thought of what exactly Draco wanted to keep private. He smirked at the blonde and took his hand.

Hermione watched them walk away, glade her two friends were finally happy.

_Took them long enough._ Hermione thought, before she turned and walked the other direction. She began planning how she was going to break the news of the new couple, to her boyfriend. It defiantly was going to be interesting.

**The end.**

**An: So, that's all. I hope the smut was to your liking, and I hope u enjoyed the story. It's been fun.**


End file.
